


Believe in me, as I believe in you

by King_llama



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_llama/pseuds/King_llama
Summary: Blake ran away after a run in with Adam but has returned to start her senior year of high school and face the woman whose heart she had broken.**Okay this started out as a HS fic and it has mutated into something else entirely.**Also I'm horrible at summaries XD
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 28
Kudos: 156
Collections: RWBY, bumbleby





	1. Coming home

It had been almost three months since she ran away leaving her school, family, friends, and most importantly, her heart behind. She had decided to escape for the summer to her family home in Menagerie with the promise to her parents that she would be back for the start of her senior year of high school. She reluctantly agreed mostly because they didn’t ask why she was running just accepted that she needed to. What she didn’t expect to find was the pesky and annoying monkey Sun had somehow followed her like a love sick puppy. She smacked him clear across his smug face when she discovered him but deep down she was happy he was there to help distract her from the pain and self-loathing she felt.  
And distract her he did with beach parties, picnics, and his all-around sunny demeanor, but no matter how hard he tried he often caught her staring off into the distance to something he couldn’t see.

“You’re doing it again.”  
“What?” Blake said shifting her eyes to him.  
“Thinking really hard. Do you want to talk about it? I’m a great listener.”  
Blake sighed.  
“We don’t have to talk about the giant golden dragon in the room if you don’t want to and I won’t push you, but the summer isn’t going to last forever and it might help to get it off your chest. I promise I won’t judge.”  
Blake closed her eyes and nodded. “What did you see that night?”  
“Well it was confusing, lots of screaming and yelling. I think it was Velvet who yelled that you were outside and some guy had grabbed you and was dragging you out to the parking lot. I had never seen Yang move so quickly before. It took me awhile to shove my way through the chaos and crowd so by the time I made it outside you were on the ground bleeding and a car was speeding right at you. Yang flew out of nowhere shoving you out of the way and getting hit herself.”  
Blake winced at the memory. “She was lying there so still. I-I,” Blake took a deep breath as her voice broke. “I thought she was dead. When I reached over and felt a pulse I was so relieved, but I also knew that’s when I had to leave. I wouldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of my past mistakes especially not her. I needed to find a way to face this, fix this, on my own. So as soon as the ambulance arrived and I found out she would be okay, I went home and packed. Only my parent knew I was leaving and I ran.”

“Heavy.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“I guess.”  
“What did you hope to accomplish here?”  
“I’ve been trying to come up with a plan to take Adam down.”  
“By yourself?”  
“I already said I wouldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of me Sun and I meant it.”  
“You think you’re being selfless but you’re not. Yeah Yang got hurt but I promise you she’d do it all again if it meant protecting you and I’d do the same. You can make your own choices sure, but you don’t get to make ours. When you push us away it hurts more than anything that asshole can do to us.”  
“After what I’ve done Sun I don’t think Yang would ever forgive me. She probably hates me and she should.”  
“Do you love her?”  
“What?”  
“Do. You. Love. Her?”  
Blake whispered so quietly it was almost inaudible, “yes, more than anything.”  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t decide how you think she feels and find out how she actually feels.”  
Blake sighed and looked at him. “Since when did you become so insightful?”  
“Hey! I’m more than just abs and good looks you know.”  
Blake rolled her eyes and laughed.  
“Should I go pack?”  
“Yeah we both should.”

They arrived home early in the morning. Her parents were surprisingly giving her space to settle back in. Tomorrow was the first day of school and she was terrified. She decided staring at her ceiling wasn’t going to help calm her nerves, besides there was someone she needed to apologize to first and hopefully get her back on her side. Grabbing her car keys she ran out the door.  
She sat waiting in the intimidating parlor of the huge mansion trying to calm her breathing and settle her nerves. If anyone would understand surely it would be her best friend.  
“Blake?”  
“Hey, Weiss.”  
“Blake!” Weiss jumped up to wrap her arms around her in a crushing hug. “I missed you so much.”  
Blake hugged her back relieved by her reaction. “I missed you too.”  
“Blake I say this with absolute love, you look like shit.”  
The Faunus laughed shaking her head. “Thanks Queenie.”  
“You’re welcome, but honestly can you still call me the ice queen after what you did?”  
Blake’s cat ears flattened to her head and a defeated look came over her face.  
“Come on we can discuss it in my room,” Weiss said grabbing her hand and leading her out.  
“I have to warn you, Ruby’s here.”  
Blake’s eyes widened in fear. She didn’t think she’d be confronted by the sister of the woman’s heart she had broken so soon, in a confined space, with no witnesses except Weiss whom she didn’t think would take her side over her own girlfriends.  
“Come on don’t worry. If Ruby gets too out of hand I’ll make her settle down.”

“Everything all right babe?” Ruby asked from the bed as she stared up at the game on her scroll she was currently playing.  
“Ruby, we have company.”  
“Huh?” Ruby looked over and swore as the scroll she was holding fell out of her fingers to smack her in the face. “Fuck.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes settling herself down on the bed next to her girlfriend.  
“So you’re back?”  
“Yeah.”  
“For good or just stopping by?”  
Blake felt the first stab to her heart of what she was sure was many more to come. “For good.”  
“Uh huh.”  
They stared at each other and Weiss looked back and forth between them.  
“Well this is fun.”  
Blake broke first. “I know I don’t have a right to ask but how is she?”  
“You’re right you don’t have the right to ask.” Ruby saw Blake wince and continued, “What were you planning to do just spring it on her tomorrow at school? Hey I’m back, forget the last three months, let’s fuck.”  
“Not exactly like that no.”  
“She deserves to know now so she doesn’t get sucker punched in the gut again.”  
“Ruby.”  
“Blake you left. You left us all without a goodbye like we meant nothing. We had no idea what happened to you, if you were okay, hurt, or worse. Then we find out you spent all fucking summer with your fucking boy toy. If you wanted to dump my sister for him you should have just manned up and done it. She deserves better.”  
“What?! What are you talking about? I didn’t dump Yang for Sun.”  
“Are you denying that you spent the summer with him?”  
“No I’m not, I did, but I didn’t ask him to come with me or anything. He just appeared on the ship I was on. I had no idea he followed me.”  
Ruby narrowed her eyes at her trying to see if she was lying or not. “Even if that is the truth it’s not what it looks like Blake. When Yang hears you were with him it’s not going to go well. She’s already trying to deal with you basically abandoning her and you better than most anyone knows the issues she has with that.”  
“I know.”  
Ruby sighed. “What do you want Blake? Do you want my sister back, just want to be her friend, what?”  
“I love her Ruby, I’ve always loved her, will always love her.”  
Ruby nodded then shocked Blake by hugging her. “If you really mean that and you really are staying then I wish you luck, you’re going to need it.”  
Ruby leaned down and kissed Weiss. “I gotta go. Call me later?”  
“Of course.”

Blake sat next to Weiss on her bed and let out a long breath. “Well that went a lot better than I thought it would.”  
“Well Ruby has always been more level headed than her sister. She can see the big picture and all sides of things plus it wasn’t her heart you broke.”  
“How is she really?”  
“Do you want the truth?”  
Blake nodded bracing herself.  
“You completely destroyed her Blake. The day she was released from the hospital she went to your house to find you. When she discovered you had left she didn’t eat or sleep for days. When she finally came out she started disappearing for days at a time and nobody has a clue where she’s going. When she does turn back up it’s more often than not she turns up covered in bruises or cuts. It’s bad Blake. Really, really bad. Ruby is probably going home to try to get a hold of Yang somehow but when she leaves she cuts off all communication. I’m not sure if seeing her again at school for the first time after so long is the best idea.”  
“I know but what else can I do?”  
“If it’s our only option then I’ll do what I can to help.”  
“Thank you,” Blake sniffled.  
“Oh come here,” She said pulling her friend into a hug.


	2. Yin and Yang

Yang pulled up to the front of the school yawning and cursing her bratty sister in her head. She so did not want to be there and wouldn’t have been if Ruby didn’t flash those stupid puppy dog eyes at her begging her to show up. She looked down at herself and sighed. She was a mess she knew. Her t-shirt was torn and bloody, her knuckles were raw from the beating she dealt out the night before, and her eye throbbed from the black eye that had begun to blossom there, but she didn’t care. She needed them, needed the reminder that she was alive and could still feel something beyond the emptiness Blake had left.

She kicked the stand into place and slid off her bike before glancing up at the steps her friends normally gathered on before school. She lost her breath, her knees went weak, and she had to grab onto bumblebee for support. Suddenly she felt too much. A knife had been jabbed not only into her gut but into her heart as well, and someone was gleefully twisting them. Gods it wasn’t fair. How was it possible that Blake had somehow become even more beautiful than the last time she saw her. She tried to get a hold of herself. ‘Move damn it. Fucking move!’ She yelled inside her head, but her body refused. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the woman who still held her heart in her hands.

Yang’s vision cleared when her brain clicked into survival mode. The loud roaring wasn’t just in her ears but was coming from the sound of two motorcycles pulling up behind her. Perfect. Just the distraction she needed. She turned slowly while removing her aviators to glare at the men.  
“Hey girly,” idiot one chuckled. “You’re a freaking high school student? Oh man this is too perfect.”  
“What do you want pal?”  
“We weren’t finished with our conversation.”  
“I’m pretty sure when my fist met your ugly face and you were out cold meant we were finished.”  
Yang saw color tinge his cheeks in embarrassment.  
“Now why don’t you and your friend here run along so I can go to class.”  
“You bitch!” He spat angrily. “Just for that we’re not going to go easy on you. First we’ll take your bike then beat your ass.”  
“Sure sure.”  
“Give us the keys now!”  
Yang’s eyes bled to red as she stepped closer. “Make me.”

Everything next seemed to happen in a blur. Idiot one pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. Yang paused rolling to the balls of her feet. In her peripheral vision she saw the students scatter some pulling out their scrolls to video or call the police, while others just ran for it.  
“Not so tough now are you bitch.”  
Yang walked casually closer. “Well? What are you waiting for?”  
“Huh?”  
“Do it,” Yang said spreading her hands in invitation. She saw his hand tremble clearly shocked.  
“Don’t think I won’t.”  
Yang stepped closer until the gun almost touched her chest. “Do it!” She screamed. When he still didn’t move Yang quick as lightning yanked it from his hands. “That’s what I thought.” Within a few seconds Yang had the gun disassembled and on the ground in pieces. She was surprised to see it wasn’t even loaded. She watched as he actually tilted his head back and roared with anger. She gave herself credit for not laughing and took the blow to the face. Her head snapped back and she could taste blood. She pressed the back of her hand up to her lip to wipe away the blood and smiled.   
“Thanks for that.” Yang charged in kicking at his knee and heard a satisfied crunch. When he tried to swing again she ducked underneath it and punched him in the gut hearing the air wheeze out of him before dealing the final blow, an uppercut to his chin that sent him flying over his bike to splat on the asphalt.

Yang turned to his friend glaring. “You want some of this?”  
He held up his hands. “No, I really don’t. You’re one tough kid. What’s your name?”  
“Does it matter?”  
“No I guess it doesn’t.”  
“Why do you ride with that idiot?”  
He rolled his eyes. “He came back to our base and said he needed backup so I came. He didn’t tell me he was after a kid.”  
“Figures.”  
“Seriously though, When Raven finds out what you did she may order us to come after you.”  
Yang looked him in the eyes. “Raven as in the Red Raven Clan? Are you new?”  
He looked at her with more interest. “No we’ve been out of town, just got back last night.”  
Yang nodded. “Well maybe she will but I doubt it. I am her daughter after all.”  
She watched as he paled. “Did you say da-da daughter?”  
“Yeah, look you may want to hurry and get that idiot out of here. I’m sure someone called the cops.”  
He nodded. “You’re alright kid. If you ever need a favor from me you know where to find us.” He held out his hand. Yang looked down at it and they clasped forearms.   
“I won’t but thanks all the same.”

Yang stuck her shades back on and slung her bag over head before heading up the steps to school.  
“Yang!” Ruby tackled her in the side crushing her ribs in a hug. “That was so...so...so...”  
“Cool?”  
“Yes! Fuck, you are so badass, you did scare me though.”  
Yang put her arm around her neck, pulling her in to ruffle her hair. “Awe, you do love me, but there wasn’t a need to worry Rubes. I had it all under control.”  
“Yeah I can tell from the fat lip and black eye just how under control you had it.”  
“Hey! The black eye was from last night thank you very much.”  
“Yeah well you wouldn’t even have the fat lip if you didn’t let him punch you.”  
Yang shrugged and they continued up the stairs together. Yang was getting closer and closer to Blake. She could tell the Faunus was nervous. Her ears were down, and she kept fidgeting. Trying to keep eye contact but failing. Yang took a deep breath when out of nowhere Weiss smacked her across the face before hugging her.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you!”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa Queenie calm down.”  
“I will not calm down!” She said pulling back. “Yang this has gone on long enough. I can’t sit back any longer and watch you destroy yourself. Not after, not after that little display. You could have died!”  
Yang shrugged. “We all gotta go some time.”  
Weiss narrowed her eyes at her. “That’s it. I’m pulling it.”  
“Pulling what?” Yang asked confused.  
“The friendship card. Come on. We’re leaving.”  
“But.”  
“Now Yang.”  
Yang sighed and looked at Ruby. “You might as well go with her; it’s far easier than arguing. Trust me.”  
“Your girlfriend is a piece of work Rubes,” Yang grinned.  
“Yeah she is.”  
“Yang!” Weiss shouted.  
“Hell woman! I’m coming, keep your panties on.”

They piled into her car and Yang looked over at Weiss who was impatiently tapping her fingers on the steering wheel.  
“Are we going your majesty?”  
“Yes in a few seconds, just hold on.”  
Yang heard the back doors open and two people slide in. She looked back and saw Ruby and Blake. She turned to glare at Weiss.  
“Now we can go,” she cheerfully announced.  
“This is cold even for you Ice Queen.”  
“Listen Yang the two of you need to talk now rather than later and it would be better if that talk was alone, away from school, somewhere neither of you can escape.”  
Yang snorted. “Planning to take us to jail Weiss?”  
“Nope better, my yacht.”  
“Your…yacht. Of course how could I have possibly forgotten about the freaking yacht?”  
Weiss chuckled.  
Yang donned a stuffy snotty accent, “Buffy dear will we be dinning on caviar and champagne for lunch followed by a rousing game of shuffleboard?” Ruby snorted out a laugh in the back seat and try as she might Blake couldn’t help the grin and chuckled as well.  
“Of course Blaine darling but tut tut, you know caviar and champagne are just the hors d'oeuvres. Lunch will be made by our five star in house chef as always.”  
“But of course my dear, how could I have forgotten. Must be all the vodka and coke I had for breakfast.”  
Everyone laughed and Yang felt lighter for it.

“Blaine? That’s not a name that’s a major appliance.”  
“I’d rather be Blaine than Buffy.”  
“Well we can’t forget the children Muffy and Lane.”  
“Of course. Lane is the apple of your eye after all.”  
“And Muffy has your attitude and ass.”  
“I am so proud,” Weiss wiped away a mock tear. “Really though we are having caviar and champagne.”  
Yang shook her head. “Of course we are.”

Once on board the yacht Yang headed straight for the bow. Ruby made to follow her when Weiss grabbed her hand.  
“Ruby, I think we should go check on lunch and give Yang and Blake some time to talk.”  
“Oh, right,” Ruby chuckled. “Good luck.”  
“Thanks Ruby.”  
“If you need us,” Weiss began, “We’ll be below deck.”  
Blake nodded.  
“Wait!” Weiss said dashing off and dashing back with a life jacket. “Here.”  
Blake looked at it.  
“Hey this is Yang you’re about to talk to. It’s better to be safe than to find your ass thrown overboard without one.”  
“Good point.”

Blake donned the life jacket, took a few deep breaths to center herself and gather her courage, then she went after Yang. Upon seeing her she immediately lost both. Yang had stripped off her shirt and sat built and beautiful digging through her bag with an annoyed grimace.  
“I know I put a fucking tank top in here. Aha! Score!” Yang pulled it out and slipped it on.   
“Well, are you just going to stand there staring at me or are we going to talk?”  
“What? Oh, Sorry.” Blake took a cautious step toward her and finally settled into a chair across from her.  
“What’s with the life jacket? Afraid I’m going to throw you overboard?”  
“Weiss thought you might.”

Yang smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes. She ran her hands over her face and tied up her hair before speaking. “Answer one question for me kitten.”  
Blake braced herself as Yang met her eyes.  
“Are you okay?”  
“What?” Of all the things she was expecting the last thing was the obvious concern in Yang’s eyes for how she was.  
“Are you okay? I’ve been so worried.”  
“I’m…I’m okay.”  
Yang nodded.  
“Yang I’m sorry I.”  
Yang cut her off. “Save it kitten. I’m sure you had your reasons for doing what you did and you don’t owe me an explanation or an apology. You did what you felt you had to do. I never,” Yang paused. “I never should have expected you to stay or to care enough about me to explain why. That’s on me. Everyone leaves; it’s something I shouldn’t have forgotten.”  
“Yang.”  
Yang shook her head. “I’ve got a lot to work through and the gods know a shit ton going on right now. Now that I know you’re okay I think, I think I can heal that part of me.” Yang sighed. “I hope with time we can be friends again.”  
“Friends?” Blake breathed out.  
“Do you not want to be?”  
“Of course I do. I don’t deserve to ask for anything more and feel lucky you even want that.”  
“Blake,” Blake gasped. Yang almost never used her name. “We’ll be fine; it will just take some time. I think I can trust you enough to be your friend but I don’t know if I could ever trust you with my heart again.”  
Blake tried hard not to cry but a few tears got away from her.   
“Next time you go do you think maybe you could warn me first?”  
“I’m not going anywhere.”  
“I want to believe you. I really do.”  
“But you don’t.”  
Yang shrugged and Blake let it go for now.  
“Yang.”  
“Hum?”   
“I really missed you.”  
“I missed you too,” she smiled and Blake could see she meant it. “Now come on we should go show Buffy I was a good girl and didn’t throw you overboard.”  
Blake laughed then sighed inwardly. It wasn’t perfect but it was a new start. She’d take it and hopefully rebuild from there.


	3. The New Normal

Blake was sitting in the back of Weiss’s car trying heroically to ignore the two love birds in the front seat. Yesterday had gone far better than she could have ever hoped for. After their talk she and Yang had gotten along so well, talking, laughing, joking, and dare she say even flirting a little with each other. It was nice, but not being able to touch her or reach over and claim her lips with her own had been almost unbearable. Blake sighed and looked at her scroll again. She had messaged Yang twice when she got home but Yang never responded and by the gods that hurt more than she thought it would.

“Ruby?”  
“Sup Blakey?”  
“Is something wrong with Yang’s scroll?”  
To Blake’s surprise she pulled it out of her pocket. “No, it seems fine to me.”  
“Why do you have Yang’s scroll?” Weiss questioned.  
“She left it plugged in last night when she left. I thought she might need it today so I grabbed it.”  
Blake relieved, relaxed a fraction. “So she wasn’t home all night?”  
“Nope and before you ask I don’t have a clue where she went.”  
“Oh, Okay.”  
“Hey isn’t that her?” Weiss pointed across the street to oncoming traffic.  
“Yeah. Who’s she with?”  
Blake craned her neck to see. “Oh my gods, it’s Ilia.”  
“Who?”  
“A friend of mine who used to be in the White Fang until Adam went cray. Why in the hell is she with Yang?”

Blake opened her scroll.

Blake: Why are you on the back of Yang’s motorcycle and how in the hell do you even know Yang?  
Ilia: Well good morning Blakey. Yes I’m great, thanks for asking. How are you?”  
Blake: Great now spill.  
Ilia: I don’t think you’re in any position to make any demands of me.  
Blake: Please?  
Ilia: Fine. We’re friends, we hang out.  
Blake: How did you meet her?  
Ilia: Your parental units.

Blake’s eyes grew wide in confusion. She had to reread the message twice to make sure she was reading it right.

Blake: My parents introduced you to my girlfriend?  
Ilia: Girlfriend? I thought you dumped her for some monkey boy.

Blake hissed then growled low in her throat.

Blake: I did not dump Yang for Sun! Why does everyone keep saying that?  
Ilia: Maybe you should tell this Sun guy to stop telling everyone you spent the entire summer together. I heard about it and I don’t even go to your school.

Blake leaned forward in her seat. “Hey guys.”  
“Yes?” Weiss answered.  
“How did you know Sun was with me in Menagerie?”  
“The group chat. He told everyone how much fun you two had in vivid detail. Like the nights spent huddled close together while gazing at the stars,” Weiss rolled her eyes.  
“Let’s not forget how soft Blake’s body felt when he was applying sunscreen to her back or the gentle expression on her angelic face when she first wakes,” Ruby gagged.  
“We could go on but we’ll spare you.”  
Blake rubbed her temples in frustration. “Group chat?”  
“Yeah, we created one at the end of last year. I sent you an invite which you ignored.”  
Blake checked her scroll, accepted the invite, and quickly looked over the list of members. It consisted of all their core group of friends except Yang.  
“Yang’s not in it?”  
“She was invited but never accepted the invitation.”  
“Does she know Sun was with me?”  
Ruby scoffed, “I wasn’t about to tell her and get murdered in my sleep.”  
“Same.”  
“Great, that’s just great.”  
Weiss’s eyes met hers in the rear view mirror. “If she doesn’t know she’ll find out soon and she should find out from you so you can at least explain.”

Blake nodded then looked down at her scroll again.

Ilia: Yang says hi.  
Blake: Tell her I said hi back. I need to talk to her. Is she coming to school today?  
Ilia: She says negative ghost rider.   
Ilia: We were up all night so she’s probably going to crash at my place once we get there.  
Blake: Can you do me a favor and keep her there until I get there. I’ll bring her scroll for her.  
Ilia: LOL have you seen Yang? She’s huge! How am I supposed to keep her anywhere? Besides I don’t think she needs her scroll. She has some things to do tonight and I know for a fact she doesn’t like to have it with her.  
Blake: Damn it. I really need to talk to her.

Blake jumped as her scroll rang in her hands.

“Ilia?”  
“No Yang. What’s up kitten? Everything alright?”  
“Yes, sort of. Listen Yang, Sun spent the summer with me in Menagerie. I didn’t invite him. I didn’t even want him there, he just showed up. I swear on everything that nothing happened between us.”  
The silence on the other end was deafening.  
“Yang?”  
“Anything else?”  
“No.”  
More silence followed.  
“Yang?”  
“No Ilia.”  
“Does she look mad?”  
“No she looks more…resigned.”  
Blake sighed.  
“Kitten?”  
“Don’t even start and don’t you dare call me that.”  
Ilia chuckled. “Look Blakey I gotta go. We’re about to grab some grub. Talk later?”  
“Yeah.”

Blake’s day steadily got worse and worse. People, some she had never even spoken to, kept stopping her in the halls to ask about her and Sun or her and Yang. Some were on the verge of brutal in their defense of Yang demanding to know how she could possibly do something so horrible to someone so wonderful. When lunch finally came Blake laid her head down on the table while Pyrrah gently rubbed her back sympathetically.  
Weiss sat down across from her. “Really though Blake what did you expect? Yang is Beacon’s golden boy. Everyone loves her. Students, staff, even the principal.”  
“Yeah and now they all hate me even more than they hate Cardin.”  
“I wouldn’t go that far.”  
“Pretty close.”  
Sun bounced up cheerily taking the open seat next to Blake. Blake shoved him hard, so hard he fell right off the end of the bench.  
“Hey what was that for?”  
“You idiot! Why did you have to tell everyone we were together all summer? Now everyone thinks we’re dating!”  
“I didn’t know I was supposed to keep it a secret and how am I responsible for people making assumptions?”  
Blake was ready to tear into him again when she heard someone shout her name.

“Blake Belladonna!”  
“Coco?”  
Velvet grabbed Coco’s sleeve, “Calm down Co.”  
“I will not calm down! This is your fault Blake!”  
“What’s my fault now?” She asked exhausted.  
“Yang quit the team. Our fucking captain quit the team! What the hell are we supposed to do now? We took state last year and everyone is expecting a repeat performance which is impossible without our fucking captain!”  
“Yang quit the team?” Blake asked shocked.  
“Yes! Fix this.”  
“How am I supposed to do that?”  
“I don’t know and I don’t care, just do it!” She yelled and stormed off.

Blake gathered up her stuff.  
“Where are you going?” Weiss asked.  
“I’m leaving. I’m just done with today. I need to get out of here.”  
“Do you want my car?”  
“No, I’ll walk.”  
“Call me later.”  
“Okay,” Blake replied and left.

She supposed she always knew where she was heading once she left school. She was just grateful Ilia lived so close. She knocked on the door and waited. Her throat went dry when Yang answered the door. She looked so sexy with her hair all tousled. When she reached up to stretch Blake was treated to the sight of her chiseled abs. Gods she was ready to beg Yang to take her in the door way when Yang spoke snapping her out of her fantasy.

“Kitten?”  
“Hey.”  
“You coming in?”  
“Yes,” Blake said brushing past her.  
Yang pointed vaguely to a door before plopping back down on the couch. “She’s in her room.”  
Blake couldn’t help the grin. Yang was too tall for the sofa so her feet dangled over the side. She looked absolutely adorable. “Is she asleep?”  
Yang shrugged. “Shouldn’t you be in school?”  
“Shouldn’t you?”  
“Touché. You alright? You look like you’ve seen better days.”  
“School was…difficult.”  
Yang quirked her brow, “difficult?”  
“It was fucking miserable.”  
Yang chuckled. “I’m sorry do you want to talk about it?”  
“Yes, but later.”  
“Do you want to sit?”  
“I don’t want to make you move, you look comfortable.”  
“That’s one word for it.”  
“How about you scoot over so I can lay with you?”  
Yang just looked at her.  
“Oh come on. I promise I won’t try anything funny.”  
“It’s not you I’m worried about.”  
The words sent chills through Blake’s body as the butterflies danced in her belly.

“Will you two just fuck already or shut the hell up. I’m trying to sleep!”  
They looked at each other and laughed. Yang sat up. “Don’t worry precious, I’m leaving.”  
“You’re leaving?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I came to see you, you know.”  
“Thanks a lot!” Ilia shouted from the bedroom.  
“Shut up and go back to bed!”  
“I’d come out and kick your ass but I’m sleeping.”  
Yang rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. Anyways you’re more than welcome to come with me kitten.”  
“Yeah kitten go with her, please!”  
“I will murder you in your sleep if you ever call me that again Illy!”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Out!”  
Yang chuckled, “see you tonight. You need a ride?”   
“Maybe. I’ll call you.”

“You’re hanging out with Ilia again tonight?”  
Yang nodded then yawned again as she hopped on her bike.  
“Where are we going?”  
“I’m taking you home.”  
“I can’t go home yet my parents will freak out that I missed school.”  
“Just tell them I kitten napped you against your will.”  
Blake rolled her eyes but grinned as she nudged her playfully.  
“Don’t worry. You’re with me. I’m sure it will be fine.”  
“If you say so, but if they ground me I’m holding you responsible.”

“Blake? Is that you? What are you doing home?” Yang wondered how Kali’s voice could sound concerned and dangerous at the same time.  
“Yang!” Kali exclaimed happily when she spotted her.  
“Hey Mrs. B.” Yang leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek.  
“You look exhausted honey. Why don’t you go take a nap?”  
“That sounds fantastic but I’ve got a lot to do.”  
“Are you sure? If you stay I’ll make your favorite for dinner.” Kali grinned.  
“Bribery Mrs. B? I’m shocked.”  
Kali chuckled. “It was worth a shot.”  
“Well you hit the bullseye that’s for sure but maybe some other time.”  
“Sometime soon, like Sunday?”  
“Yang!” Ghira smiled as he came into the living room. “I thought I heard your voice out here.”  
“Hello Sir.”  
“You look tired. You should stay and get some rest.”  
“I already tried that Ghira, but Yang has some things to take care of. She will be here on Sunday for a proper sit down dinner though right?”  
“Yes ma’am. I’m just going to use your restroom before I go if that’s alright with you.”  
“Of course, our home is your home.”

“What the hell was that?” Blake asked her parents.  
“What was what?”  
“That!” Blake waved her arms to emphasize her point. “Why are you two being so nice to Yang?”  
“We love Yang,” her mother spoke then added “speaking of love, when are we going to meet your new boyfriend, what was his name?”  
“Sun,” Ghira said voice dripping with disapproval.  
“Ugh!” Blake threw up her hands. “Not you too! He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t even like him that way. I’m going outside.” 

Yang came outside a few minutes later.  
“Hey Yang, I know you’re busy but Coco tore into me today. She said it was my fault you quit the team.”  
“It’s not your fault kitten and I’ll tell her to lay off you.”  
“You love rugby. Why did you quit?”  
“I love a lot of things, but sometimes you have to prioritize what’s really important and I have far more important things to do.”  
Blake nodded. “Pyrrah is throwing a welcome back party at her house on Friday. Are you going?”  
“Friday? I’ll try but I seriously doubt it.”  
“Are you coming to school tomorrow?”  
“Also doubtful, I probably won’t make it back to school until next week.”  
“You don’t come to school or carry your scroll; it makes it difficult to get a hold of you.”  
“If you had to carry my scroll for a day you would understand why I stopped carrying it.”  
“Lots of messages from your fans?” Blake smirked.  
“You don’t know the half of it. Some women are vultures, it’s a little scary. I’ve been hounded nonstop since people found out you dumped me.”  
“I did not dump you!”  
“Ran away from me screaming sounds a lot worse kitten, work with me here,” Yang said it with a mixture of playfulness and seriousness, Blake had to roll her eyes but grinned.  
“Now if you’re finished with your interrogation Miss Belladonna, I really gotta go.”  
As much as Blake wanted her to stay she nodded and watched her go.


	4. Old Habits, New Discoveries

The week seemed endless. Coco apologized to Blake for her outburst at lunch but Blake could tell she was still angry. She was still being interrogated everywhere she went and Sun had become annoyingly clingy. The last thing she needed was for people to call her a liar about the status of their relationship.

“For fucks sake Sun!”  
“What? What did I do now?”  
“Look, I am grateful you were there for me this summer, I truly am, but will you stop following me around. People already think we’re dating no matter how many times I say we’re not. You being my shadow isn’t going to help matters.”  
“Well why couldn’t we, date I mean.”  
Blake looked at him like he grew a second head. “Are you fucking with me right now?”  
“No. I like you, I’ve always liked you. Why do you think I followed you in the first place?”  
“Sun,” Blake paused, praying for patience, “we are friends; we will only ever be just friends. I have never nor will I ever like you in a way other than that. I love Yang.”  
“Yeah but you dumped her. Don’t you think it’s time you moved on?”  
“First off I did not dump her. Second, no it’s not time to move on. I’ll wait for her as long as I have to. I’m done with this conversation. Stop following me. I mean it.”  
A few seconds later Sun bounced up next to her and it took everything Blake had to keep from punching him.  
“I get it; I get it, just friends.” Sun held up his hands for peace. “As a friend I was wondering if you had a plan yet for getting Yang back or the Adam situation.”  
Blake sighed. “No to both. I don’t know where to begin for Adam, and Yang well it’s hard to gain someone’s trust back when you never get to see them.”  
“Yeah about that, why is she never here?”  
“I don’t know. She said she has a lot going on right now.”  
“Well will she be at the party tonight?”  
“She said she’d try to make it but she doubted she’d be able to.”  
“That’s rough kitten.”  
“Do. Not. Call. Me. Kitten. EVER.”  
“Whoa, calm down. Geez I didn’t think it bothered you since that’s all Yang calls you.”  
“Emphasis on Yang. Yang can call me that, nobody else.”  
“Got it. Well if you need any help don’t hesitate to ask and I’ll see you tonight right?”  
“Yeah,” Blake sighed. “I’ll be there.”

True to her word Yang had yet to show up to the party much to Blake’s dismay. It was still early, only 11:00 pm, so she could still come but Blake was bored out of her mind. Watching a drunk Weiss make out with an equally drunk Ruby was not her idea of fun.  
“Weiss, I’m going home and taking your car. You’re too drunk to drive anyway. If Yang shows up call me okay?”  
She received a grunt and hand wave in response and took that as a yes. When she turned down the street she lived on she noticed a few cars out front and thought maybe her parents were having their own party until she saw an all too familiar yellow motorcycle parked in her driveway.  
“What in the world?” Blake hurriedly parked Weiss’s car and rushed inside.

“Blake?” Kali said surprised to see her daughter. “You’re home…early. Normally you stay out until two when you’re with your friends.”  
“Yeah well I got bored. Whose cars are those out front and why is Yang here?”  
“Um…your father is in an important meeting right now and can’t be disturbed. Why don’t you go back to your party?” Kali suggested.  
“I don’t want to go back. Is Yang in there with dad? Yang?” Blake called out and heard the voices in the office go quiet.

After a full minute of silence Blake headed for her father’s office door where she was immediately chastised by her mother.  
“Blake! Don’t you dare just walk into your father’s office!”  
Blake ignored her and reached for the door handle just as the door swung open. She caught a glimpse of four people inside including Yang before her father filled the doorway and her vision.  
“Blake,” Ghira said sternly. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Dad what’s going on?”  
“Right now that is none of your concern.”  
“But dad!”  
“Blake!”  
“Mr. Belladonna, sir,” Yang spoke respectfully and Blake watched as a fond smile came over her father’s face.  
“How many times must I tell you? Call me Ghira and knock it off with that sir business.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Ghira chuckled and turned back to look at his companions. Blake gasped. Yang had a deep purple bruise on the right side of her jaw and a bandage over her left brow.  
“Yang!”  
Her father blocked her entrance once more. “Blake either go up to your room or go back to your party.”  
“But dad!”  
“Now Blake,” he said as he shut the door in her face.

Blake huffed and sat in the living room glaring at the door. “What’s going on mom?”  
“That’s not for me to say.”  
Blake huffed again. Twenty minutes later she sprang up as the door opened. A tall Faunus with a fox tail walked out, bid farewell to Kali, then left. Blake sighed and sat back down. Two hours later two more people emerged one human, one Faunus, neither of which she recognized. By then she was exhausted and bored. It was 3:00 am when Yang and Ghira finally appeared. Ghira held a hand up to his lips and pointed at his daughter. Blake was curled up asleep in the chair.

Yang mouthed ‘may I?’ and pointed to Blake then upstairs. Ghira nodded. Being as gentle as possible she picked up the sleeping beauty and felt her stir.  
“Shh baby, sleep. I’ve got you.”  
With the soothing words Blake nuzzled into Yang’s neck sighing contentedly as she smelled the scent of her mate. Upstairs the blonde high fived herself mentally as she managed to get Blake into bed without waking her. Looking down at her she gently kissed her brow then froze when Blake spoke.  
“Mmm. I love you.” When she realized she was still fast asleep she released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding and quietly slipped from the room.

Blake woke in the morning with a gentle smile on her face. She stretched lazily then remembering last night shot up in bed. She was in her room. She could still smell the faint scent of Yang’s cologne on her skin and realized she must have carried her up there. Blake dove for her phone and saw she had two missed calls and four messages all from Weiss.

Weiss: Where are you?  
Weiss: Did you take my car?  
Weiss: You must have. I can’t find my keys.  
Weiss: I’m going to Ruby’s to sleep. Meet me there in the morning with my car.  
Blake: Sorry! I just saw these. I’m on my way.  
Blake jumped in the shower then yelled at her mom as she ran out the door. “I’m going to pick up Weiss. Be back later!”  
“Alright, be safe and eat something.”  
“Yes mom!”

When she pulled up to Yang’s she noticed her motorcycle was missing. She knew she shouldn’t just walk into their house but the front door was unlocked and she didn’t want to wake anyone in case they were sleeping. She stealthily made her way upstairs. Ruby and Yang’s rooms were across from each other and she stood between them. Before she even realized what she was doing she had reached for Yang’s door and found it locked. Pulling out her student ID she quietly started to jimmy the door open. ‘What the hell am I doing?’ she asked herself. She almost backed away until she heard the door click and slide open. ‘Hell with it,’ she thought as she went inside. She looked around the room the sighed as she sat on her bed. A sense of relief and hope filled her when she saw a framed photo of the two of them wrapped together sat facing her bed.

“What are you doing?”  
Blake screamed dropping the photo. “Fuck Weiss! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”  
“You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
Weiss quirked a brow at her. “It doesn’t look like nothing. It looks like snooping.”  
Blake rolled her eyes. “How’d you guys get here anyway?”  
“Yang picked us up.”  
“How? She rides a motorcycle.”  
Weiss shrugged. “I think she was driving your dad’s car but I can’t be certain. I was pretty drunk.”  
“No that fits. When I got home last night she was there.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. She was with my dad and some others in his office.”  
“That’s…weird right?”  
“Very, plus she had new bruises and cuts.”  
“Hum.”

“Would you two get out of there!” Ruby hissed from the door. “If Yang comes home she’ll be pissed!” As if on cue they all froze when they heard the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle pull into the driveway.  
“Fuck! Out! Out! Out!” Ruby shouted shoving them out and into her room. Blake had never been inside Ruby’s room before. It was cramped full of stuff. She had to stifle a laugh when she noticed two movable clothes racks full to the brim of what were obviously Weiss’s clothes.  
“You have a lot of clothes,” she grinned.  
“Those are Weiss’s.”  
“With as often as I stay over it’s only natural for me to keep a few things here.”  
“A few things?” Blake snorted.

A silence fell over them as they heard Yang stomp up the stairs and enter her room across the hall.  
“Son of a bitch!” A second later Ruby’s door flew open with so much force it vibrated on its hinges. Blake lost her breath. Yang stood in the door way shirtless. She looked exhausted, furious, sexy, and dangerous.  
“Uh, hey sis,” Ruby said timidly from the bed.  
Yang smiled almost predatorily and spoke in a deceivingly sweet voice, “hi! So hey, what the fuck were you guys doing in my room?”  
“What, we weren’t in there!” Ruby squeaked.  
“Oh no? Hum, well I must have forgotten I owned a fucking lilac cat wallet. Silly me,” Yang said holding it up.  
Blake paled. Shit. She must have dropped it.  
“My mistake.” Yang slammed the door shut then they heard another door slam a second later.  
“Some cat burglar you are,” Weiss shook her head.  
“Damn it. I need my wallet.”  
“Yeah, good luck with that. We’re going down to make breakfast. You should come and let her cool off.”  
Blake shook her head. “No, if she falls asleep and I wake her trying to get it later she’ll be even more pissed.”  
Weiss nodded. “I’ll make sure to say something nice at your funeral.”  
“Thanks and make sure my makeup isn’t hideous.”  
“Of course.”

Blake took a deep breath before lightly knocking on Yang’s door. When she received no response she slowly opened it and peeked inside.  
“Yang?”  
Yang was lying on her bed eyes closed, one hand tucked behind her head, the other resting across her stomach. She was not only shirtless but pantless as well. ‘Fuck.’ Blake felt saliva pool in the back of her throat and the wetness of her arousal between her thighs. She entered quietly shutting the door behind her. She tip toed to the bed and began looking for her wallet.

“Looking for something?”  
She jumped, heart racing. “I um, yes, my wallet.”  
Yang, eyes still closed, pulled it out from under her pillow and held it up. “Oh you mean my wallet.”  
“Yang, I sort of need that.” She reached over the bed to grab it then gasped when Yang grabbed her, flipped her onto her back, and pinned her to the bed. Their lips were inches apart. Blake wrapped her legs around Yang as the need consumed her. Yang released her hands and Blake immediately wrapped them around Yang’s neck.  
“Please,” Blake begged pulling her down for a kiss.  
“Please what?” Yang whispered in her ear before kissing down her neck. Blake moaned then groaned when Yang stopped.  
Their eyes met. Yang cupped her cheek and repeated, “Please what?” Her hand slowly slid from her cheek, down her body, then back up underneath her shirt to cup her breast. Blake moaned again. When Yang’s thumb flicked over her nipple she also rolled her hips, grinding down into Blake. Blake threw her head back, arching her body up, surprised by the sudden orgasm. Their eyes met again.  
“Please what?”  
“Please Yang, make love with me.”  
They couldn’t get each other’s clothes off fast enough, ripping some in their haste. When Yang slipped into her Blake’s entire body shook with the orgasm. Panting hard Yang rested her brow to Blake’s.  
“Gods, why do you feel so fucking good, so right. It’s like coming home.”  
Blake panted out, “welcome home love.”  
Yang smiled down at her and began to move.

“That is so embarrassing,” Ruby said covering her ears trying to drown out the noise.  
“What is exactly?” Weiss asked. “Them having sex loudly, them having sex for over an hour, or the fact that it’s your sister?”  
“All of the above!”  
“Hum,” Weiss said grinning. “An hour, think we could top that?”  
Ruby grinned at her then chased her up the stairs.

It was half past one when Blake began to stir. She discovered she was lying on top of Yang, her face buried in her neck with Yang’s arms wrapped protectively around her. Already aroused once again, she pressed a trail of soft kisses up her neck, across her jaw, until she reached her lips.  
“Haven’t you had enough already?”  
Blake smiled. “There’s no such thing as enough when it comes to you.” She paused, hesitating for only a second. She wanted, no, she needed to say it, needed Yang to know it, feel it, accept it. “I love you so much.”  
Yang rolled her until she was lying next to her. “I,” Yang sighed.  
“You don’t have to say it. It’s okay really. So what happens now?”  
“What do you want to happen?”  
“Well, we never technically broke up.”  
Yang shook her head. “Baby, I’m pretty sure vanishing on me for three months without a word qualifies as breaking up.”  
“Does it have to?”  
Yang looked away before whispering, “You really hurt me Blake.”  
“I know and I’ll never forgive myself for that, but if you let me I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise I’ll never leave again.”  
Yang kissed her softly. “I want to believe you and I’m sure I will in time, but even if I already did I couldn’t be with you right now. With everything that’s going on and the tasks that are required of me I can’t be sure if I can remain faithful to you in order to accomplish them.”  
“What tasks? Does this have to do with why you were with my dad last night and all your injuries?” Yang nodded.  
“What is going on love, talk to me please.”  
“I-I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”  
“But my dad knows what’s going on?”  
“Yes, speaking of which I gotta get up.”  
Yang rolled from the bed. Blake wanted to say something more but got lost in the fantastic view as she watched her get dressed. Yang sat on the edge of the bed and bent to kiss her.  
“If something happens to me I just want you to know that I do love you Blake. I never stopped loving you.”  
“Yang?”  
“I gotta go.”  
“Yang!” Blake pulled her back and kissed her one last time before letting her go.


	5. Ice Cream and Casseroles

“Dad!” Blake shouted as soon as she walked through the door to her house.  
Ghira came running. “What! What is it?”  
“What in the hell is going on?”  
Ghira let out a relieved yet annoyed sigh. “Hell Blake, don’t do that to me. I thought you were being murdered out here,” Ghira said as he was already walking back to his office.  
“Dad!” She whined following after him.  
“Blake,” He said mimicking her inflection. Despite herself she laughed.  
“Dad, please tell me what’s going on.”  
“With what?”  
“With Yang.”  
“Did you talk to her?”  
“Yes and she told me she couldn’t tell me.”

Ghira sat heavily behind his desk. “That girl loves you so much. She’d do anything for you. Do you love her?”  
“More than anything.”  
“Me and your mother both really like Yang. She’s respectful, caring, strong, and brave. She reminds me a little of myself actually.”  
“Oh gods dad, pleeeease don’t say that.”  
He chuckled. “Did you know she asked our permission to date you before?”  
That stunned her. “She did?”  
“Yes, about two weeks before you actually started dating. I thought she had lost her nerve.”  
“Well I didn’t exactly make it easy for her.”  
“If the day ever comes when she asks for your hand in marriage I’ll happily give my blessing. I’d be proud to have her in our family.”  
“Dad,” Blake said embarrassed but extremely pleased.

“I won’t tell you what’s happening, but I will tell you that everything I’m doing, everything Yang is doing, is for you and for all the good Faunus that remain in the fractured White Fang.”  
“Is it dangerous?”  
“Extremely.”  
“Can’t you find someone, anyone else?”  
“No.”  
“But dad.”  
“I really can’t Blake. She is literally the only one who can do this.”  
Blake wrapped her arms around herself for comfort. “I, I can’t lose her dad.”  
“I thought you dumped her.”  
Blake huffed. “For the last time I did not dump her, and we kind of sort of made up.”  
Ghira smiled. “Good.”

She woke up early Sunday morning to the sound of grunts and flesh striking flesh.  
“Oh my god, gross.” She cursed her damn cat ears and their excellent hearing. She covered her head with a pillow and found it was still no help so she cursed her parents for not sound proofing the bedrooms. They were old though so it couldn’t possibly last much longer right? When a few minutes later she heard the grunting stop she sent a quick thanks to the gods and got out of bed to make herself some tea. Her mother was already down stairs fixing breakfast.

“Good morning.”  
“Morning,” Blake said trying to avoid eye contact.  
“How come you’re up so early on a Sunday morning?”  
“I wonder,” Blake rolled her eyes. “We should get sound proofing.”  
“Your father would never agree to it. What if something happened and you called out for us but we couldn’t hear you.”  
“It’s not the sounds from my bedroom I’m worried about,” Blake snorted.  
“Oh did they wake you?”  
“They?” She asked confused.  
“Your father and Yang. They’re outback.”

Blake wandered out to the backyard and smiled. Yang and her father were sparring.  
“Morning.”  
When Yang looked over at her and grinned her father took advantage of her distraction and slammed her hard into the ground.  
“Foul!” Yang shouted and Ghira laughed.  
“What foul?”  
“You can’t distract me with your beautiful daughter, it’s not fair.”  
“You shouldn’t let pretty girls distract you in the middle of a fight.”  
“She is far more than just a pretty girl sir; she is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”  
Blake blushed.  
“I’m going to go check on breakfast,” Ghira grinned.

Blake picked up a towel and walked it over to Yang. Draping it over her neck she pulled her into a kiss.  
“Mmmm. Well good morning kitten.”  
“Morning.” Blake tried to tug her in for another kiss but was met with resistance.  
“I’m all sweaty and gross.”  
“I don’t care.” She kissed her again this time more deeply and thoroughly.  
“That’s not very nice of you.”  
“What isn’t?”  
“Getting me all worked up when I can’t do anything about it.”  
“Why can’t you?” She said with a smirk and a spark of challenge in her eye.  
Yang lowered her voice. “You think I won’t?”  
Blake ran her tongue lightly over Yang’s bottom lip then looked into her eyes. “I dare you.”  
Yang moved in quick and before Blake knew what was happening Yang picked her up, threw her over her shoulder, and smacked her ass.  
“Yang!” Blake giggled then started laughing uncontrollably when she began to tickle her feet.  
“Yang! Oh god stop! Stop!”  
“Do you yield?”  
“I yield, I yield!”

Yang set her gently on her feet and pulled her in for another kiss. “I love you.”  
The words spread warmth through her entire body. “I love you too, so so much.”  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d really like to take a shower before breakfast is ready.”  
“Need a hand?”  
Yang shook her head. “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?”  
“No, I’m trying to talk you into shower sex.”  
“Oh, so that way your parents can kill me instead.”  
“Would it not be worth it?”  
“Oh no it would, it most definitely would, but I respect your parents far too much to have sex with their daughter, in their house, when they’re home.”  
“And we appreciate that,” Kali smirked from the doorway.  
“Mom!”  
“What?”  
“You’re so embarrassing!”  
“Please, you make it seem like I’ve never been a hormonal teenager in love before. In fact me and your father.”  
“Oh my god! I can’t listen to this,” Blake said cutting her off as she walked back inside.  
Kali roared with laughter. “Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.”  
“Thank you. Um…how much of that did you actually hear?”  
“Everything after you told my daughter you loved her.”  
Yang’s cheeks burned bright red.  
“You’re adorable when you blush Yang! I can see why my daughter was trying to talk you into shower.”  
“Mom!” Blake shouted from inside cutting her off again.  
“I’m going to go take a shower now…alone.”  
Kali laughed and followed her inside.

“So what are you plans for today?”  
“Some of our friends are spending the day at the beach so I’ll probably be home late.”  
“And you Yang?”  
“Well, my dad and uncle are still out of town until tomorrow so other than checking to make sure Ruby hasn’t burned our house down I’m free until I help you with dinner tonight. After, I’ll probably just hang with Ilia at her place.”  
“Dinner?” Blake asked.  
“Yeah, it’s Sunday. I promised your mom I’d come over tonight for an actual sit down meal.”  
“We can reschedule if you’d like.”  
“No way! I’ve my heart set on that tuna casserole.”  
“Tuna casserole?” Blake’s kitty ears perked up as she tried not to drool.  
“Yes it’s Yang’s favorite.”  
“I’ll be home for dinner. What time?”  
“Seven,” Kali chuckled.

“Why don’t you and Illy come down to the beach with us that way we can come home together.”  
“Sounds fun. I’ll message her.” Yang reached for her scroll. “Damn.”  
“No scroll?”  
“No scroll, can I borrow yours?” Yang smiled.  
“Sure,” she said handing it over. “I hate that you know, not being able to talk to you.”  
“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Yang watched her ears flatten.  
“I guess I deserved that.”  
“No matter how true it was it was still a low blow. Sorry kitten.”  
“I’m sorry too.”  
Yang pulled her close and kissed her lightly before messaging Ilia.

Yang threw the football in a perfect spiral, hitting Coco dead in the chest for a touchdown. She forgot how much fun it was to just hang out with her friends and relax. It had been far too long. Coco had nagged her ear off for fifteen minutes begging her to play with them until she finally relented.  
“These teams aren’t fair,” Jaune complained.  
“What’s wrong pretty boy? Your team has all boys on it, isn’t that enough?” Coco sneered.  
“Ren isn’t exactly into sports and Neptune keeps freaking out whenever we get close to the water. You have Pyrrha and Yang and all of you were on the rugby team.”  
“Are you going to keep crying or are we going to play?”  
“I was just pointing it out.”  
“Would you be happy if we added one more player to each team?’ Yang smiled mischievously.  
“Yes. I’ll take Sun.”  
“Cool. Hey Rubes! Come play!”  
“Damn it Yang! She’s on the rugby team too.”  
Yang grinned. “I know.”

“Man those poor boys are getting slaughtered out there,” Nora snickered. “Go Ren!”  
“They never stood a chance,” Velvet smiled.  
“I don’t know, all the boys seem in pretty good shape. Ren may look like he’s all skin and bones but he rocks a hot little bod under those clothes and Sun likes to flaunt his abs like he’s allergic to shirts,” Nora grinned and Blake snorted.  
“Yeah but just look at Yang, I mean she looks like some Greek god that just dropped in on us mere mortals to grace us with her presence.”  
They all turned to look at Weiss.  
“What? Just because she’s not my type it doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate what she’s got. What about you Ilia? See anything you like?”  
“What are we at a buffet?”  
“Might as well be,” Blake chuckled.

“Oh great,” Velvet hissed. “Nebula just showed up with her entourage.”  
“Nebula?” Ilia asked and Weiss gestured to the five girls setting up towels near them.  
“They’re the popular mean girl cheerleaders and those bitches are vicious.”  
“Well shit.”  
“What?” Blake asked.  
“I recognize one of them.”  
“Which one?”  
“The shorty with the multi colored hair and heterochromia eyes.”  
“Oh Neo, she transferred to our school this year. How do you know her?”  
“I don’t. Yang!” Ilia shouted.  
“What?” Yang yelled back.  
Ilia tilted her head in the direction of the girls and she saw Yang smile.  
“Yang knows her?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How? Yang hasn’t even been to school yet.”  
“Just watch.”

Yang, still grinning, watched as Neo slowly made her way toward her. When they were about a foot apart Neo swung her parasol at her which she easily dodged.  
“What the fuck?” Blake stood.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax. Just watch. They aren’t trying to hurt each other. See.” They watched as Yang’s back fist stopped a hairs breath away from Neo’s cheek. “What they’re doing is actually harder. Following through with a punch is easier than stopping one before it hits its mark.”  
“And why are they doing this?” Weiss asked.  
“Dunno, but this happens every time they see each other. Don’t worry it will be over in a few minutes.”  
The group that was playing football rejoined their friends and they all sat watching the fight play out.

Sure enough a few minutes later Neo held up her hand and grinned. Yang bowed her head in reply. When Neo crooked a finger at her Yang complied and bent down so Neo could plant a kiss on her cheek.  
“Neo, always a pleasure to see you.”  
Neo held up what looked like a sleek black flash drive and handed it to Yang.  
“Uh thanks?”  
She rolled her eyes and took it back before modeling it like a game show host. She hit a button and it expanded revealing a scroll.  
“Wicked.”  
Neo handed it back to her and pulled out her own scroll to message her.

  
 _Neo: You’re hard to get a hold of so that new scroll is yours. Keep it with you. Consider it your business line._  
Yang chuckled. “Thanks. What are you doing here?”  
 _Neo: I go to your school_  
“Why?”  
 _Neo: I was assigned to look after you, but you make it rather difficult seeing as you’re never where you’re supposed to be._  
“My apologies. She does know I can take care of myself right?”  
Neo nodded then popped open her parasol to hold over her head, twirling it happily.  
“I know I’ve said this before but you’re awfully cute for someone so deadly.”  
Neo grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at her suggestively making Yang laugh.  
“So how’d you end up being part of Nebula’s entourage?”  
She shrugged.  
 _Neo: I never thought I’d go back to high school._  
“I’m sorry. Couldn’t you have passed on the assignment?”  
Neo laughed shaking her head.  
 _Neo: One doesn’t say no if they value their life, plus I thought I’d see you more._  
“You of all people know how busy I am.”  
She nodded.  
 _Neo: Your ex isn’t having an easy time. You two make up yet?_  
“It’s complicated.”  
She rolled her eyes.  
 _Neo: You’re making it complicated. If you love her be with her._  
“You know it’s not that simple. Hey will you do me a favor and keep an eye on her when I’m not around.”  
Her eyes lit up with mischief.  
 _Neo: A favor you say?_  
Yang shook her head grinning. “What do you want?”  
Neo pulled Yang down and kissed her.  
 _Neo: Payment accepted_  
Yang laughed. “With you at school it almost makes going sound appealing, plus pulling you away from Nebula and those witches sounds like fun.”  
Neo chuckled.  
“Do you know my friends?”  
She shook her head.  
“Come on, I’ll introduce you.”

“Hey guys, I’m not sure if you know her or not but this is Neo, she’s a friend of mine. Neo this is Jaune, Pyrrha, Neptune, Sun, Nora, Ren, Coco, Velvet, my cute little baby sister Ruby, and Weiss.”  
 _Neo: The ice queen right?_  
Yang laughed. “Yes. I think you’ve seen me with Ilia before.”  
Neo nodded.  
“And this is the always beautiful Miss Blake Belladonna.”  
Neo waved and received hellos in return.  
“I’ve made it my mission to rescue Neo from the dark side so she’ll be hanging with us more.”  
“So you’re coming back to school?” Pyrrha asked.  
“As much as I’m able.”

Blake’s jealousy calmed the tiniest of fractions when Yang lay in front of her and placed head in her lap. Blake bent down to kiss her and thought she tasted like ice cream.  
“Okay if no one else is going to ask I will,” Coco spoke. “So what’s the deal with you two? You back together or what?”  
Yang looked up at Blake. “You want to tell them or should I?”  
“You can.”  
“I knocked her up so we eloped.” Everyone laughed. “I for one can’t wait. I hope he has your cute kitten ears.”  
“I hope she has your eyes.”  
“He’s going to be a heart breaker that’s for sure.”  
“Yes, she will.”  
“Our baby is definitely a boy babe.”  
“You mean I forgot to tell you? We’re having twins.”  
“Well thank the gods I work for Weiss and make a ridiculous amount of money.”  
Weiss grinned. “You earn every cent with your hard work and dedication.”  
“It also helps that my boss is banging my kid sister.”  
“I guess that means I work hard for your money too then,” Ruby chuckled.

Blake couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun hanging out with her friends. Other than that Neo bitch kissing her Yang, the day had been fantastic. She was hoping the night would be fantastic too, and it would be if she could just figure out a way to suggest they stay the night at her place.  
“Something wrong?” Yang asked.  
“What? No, no. Everything’s great.”  
“Are you sure you sound nervous.”  
Blake cursed her wretched voice for betraying her. “I’m fine really. So, what are you guys doing after dinner?”  
“I don’t know, probably hang at Ilia’s”  
“Yang we should go to your house. Your dad and uncle aren’t home and it has to be better than you crashing on my tiny sofa.”  
“I guess we could do that, but if Weiss is there we’re going to have to try and drown out their sex moans.” Yang shuddered. “Trust me, no one needs to hear that.”  
‘Yes!’ Blake cheered in her head. “Can I come?”  
Yang sent her look so full of heat and promise it gave her a shudder of her own.  
“I’m sure I can arrange that.” Yang smiled.  
That smile had Blake wishing they were alone so Yang could take her in the backseat.  
Ilia coughed purposefully. “I’m going to bow out on this one. You kids have fun.”  
“Are you sure?” Yang asked.  
“I’m positive. We can hang out tomorrow.”  
“Alright. If it’s okay with your parents we can hang at my place after.”

Blake had never eaten so fast in her life, but curse her mom for being so hospitable and making so much food. She had no idea where Yang was putting it all. Yang was currently going back for her fourth helping when her scroll rang. She looked down at it and sighed deeply.  
“Something wrong?” Ghira asked.  
“No and I apologize profusely, but I have to go.”  
“Do you want me to come?” Ilia asked.  
“No this is something I have to do on my own.” Yang looked pointedly at Ghira who nodded.  
“Yang?”  
“Sorry kitten. Do you want to walk me out?”  
“Sure.”  
Once outside Yang pulled her in for a burning kiss. “I’m really sorry. I don’t know how long this is going to take.”  
“What is it? Can’t you reschedule or make up an excuse?”  
“I wish I could, but I really can’t.”  
“You still can’t tell me what’s going on?”  
“I can’t baby, I’m sorry.”  
“My father said you were helping with the displaced members of the White Fang.”  
“This is a completely different matter. Do you have your scroll?”  
“Yes.”  
“Here.” Yang pushed a few buttons on hers then tapped it to Blake’s. “This is my new um…business scroll. I will always have this with me so if it’s an emergency and you need me you can contact me on it.”  
“What if I need you now?”  
“Kitten.”  
“Okay, okay. Just whatever it is you’re doing, be careful.”  
Yang pulled her in for another kiss and smiled at her. “Now where’s the fun in that?”


	6. Birds of a Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small section of the chapter is written in several languages that I used google translator for. So I apologize in advance if the translations aren't entirely accurate and if yours is one of the languages I butchered.

Blake shot up in bed terrified as a screeching howl of pain rang through the air. She ran down the stairs and saw every light had been switched on emphasizing the smears of blood that coated the floor. She followed the trail of voices, blood, and cries of pain to her father’s office. The door was wide open. Her brain registered that there were people crowded around the desk holding someone down, but her eyes could only focus on the blood. So much blood.  
“Wha-what’s going on?” She asked in a scared whisper.  
Kali’s head whipped around to latch on her daughter. “Blake! Get out!”  
“No. I, I, I want to know what’s happening,” she spoke as she took a cautious step into the room.  
“Get her out of here Kali! She doesn’t need to see this!” Ghira yelled as the person pinned down let out another howl of pain. She looked up then and paled, realizing the howls were coming from her beloved.  
“Yang? Yang!”  
“Get her out of here now!”  
Blake fought her mother viciously, so much so some of the people holding Yang down had to help carry her from the room.  
Kali held her daughters face when they finally wrestled her into a chair. “Look at me, look at me! You don’t need to see her like this and if you go in there now you’ll just make things worse. Let us help her.”  
Blake nodded blankly. With a deep breath she gathered herself and strained her ears to the office listening intensely.

“Yang! Yang! Look at me!” Ghira demanded. “The bullet is in there deep. We need to get you to a hospital.  
“No!” A woman’s voice she didn’t recognize spoke with absolute authority. “No hospitals. You have a doctor here. That will have to do”  
“But Yang.”  
Yang fought to focus on Ghira’s face. “It’s alright sir. Just give me a shot of Jack and something to bite down on. I can do this.”  
“Yang.”  
“I got this.”  
He nodded then shouted, “Kali I need you in here and bring the whiskey!”

After what felt like days, Blake saw her father exit with the fox Faunus from the other day and a woman with ruby eyes and long jet black hair. She tried to ignore the blood that coated them and focused on their voices.  
“She lost a lot of blood, but she’s going to be fine. She’s extremely lucky plus by the gods she is one tough son of a bitch. The pain she must have felt doing that without any anesthesia.”  
“I know,” Ghira sighed then shook his hand. “Thanks doc. I owe you one.”  
“You don’t owe me anything. My wife and daughter were there the day,” the doctor paused, choking on the fear the memory had brought back.  
“I know Finnick,” Ghira said sympathetically.  
“Well if anything I still owe her one.”  
Ghira nodded and watched him leave before turning to the woman with anger vibrating through his every pore. “I can’t believe you!”  
The woman shrugged uncaring. “She wanted to come here rather than go to my home where it would have been far easier for her. She should have known better. Besides I knew she’d be fine.”  
“That’s not the point!”  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head while heading for the door. “I have important business to attend to after last night’s mishap.”  
“Mishap!”  
“Tell Yang I will be back for her later.”  
Ghira was sputtering incredulously as she left. When he saw Blake staring at him he forced himself to calm down. They both looked toward the office when they heard Kali yelling.  
“Now you listen here Yang Xiao Long and you listen good. You are staying here and that’s final. Now either I can help you to the guest room or I can knock you out and have Ghira carry you there. Those are the only choices you get.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“And don’t call me ma’am!”  
Blake and Ghira entered in time to see Kali smack Yang upside her head.  
“Fuck, I’m injured here. Now I know where my kitten gets her feistiness from.”  
Kali grinned, “And don’t you forget it.”

“Yang?”  
“Oh, hey kitten.”  
“Yang,” Blake’s voice broke as she wrapped her in a tight hug.  
“Fuck fuck fuck!”  
Blake’s eyes widened as she quickly released her. “Oh my god, I am so sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” she forced out through clenched teeth. “What’s a guy gotta do around here to get some ibuprofen and some water?”  
“Obey for one,” Kali snarled behind her and Yang grinned.  
“Yes ma’am and please don’t hit me again, I’m exhausted.”  
“Hum, I’ll let it slide this once. Blake why don’t you help her to the guest room.”  
“Guestroom, but,” she started to protest and was cut off by her mother.  
“It’s probably better if she doesn’t have to walk further than is needed right now.”  
“Can I stay with her?”  
“Like we could keep you away, just be mindful of her injuries.”  
Blake got her settled before going to get her water and pills. By the time she returned she was already fast asleep. With a soft smile she carefully crawled into bed and curled up next to her uninjured side.

Yang woke groggily and in a shit ton of pain. Her eye lids felt heavy so she just kept them closed and listened to voices around her. She could hear her father and uncles muffled voices arguing with the Belladonnas. Closer and clearer she heard Ruby speak in a hushed whisper.

“I can’t believe they all knew what Yang has been doing this whole time. I’m her fucking sister. They should have clued me in.”  
“And what would you have done if you knew Ruby?” Weiss asked and Yang could feel her rolling her eyes.  
“I don’t know, helped somehow.”  
“Yang can take care of herself.”  
“What are you saying I can’t?” she replied angrily. “And oh yeah great fucking job getting yourself shot sis.”  
“Ruby nobody is saying you can’t, but Yang has about what eight inches on you, at least forty pounds, all muscle, and she’s a trained fighter. Plus we don’t even know what’s really going on.”

Blake interrupted their argument. “If you two are going to argue can you kindly get the fuck out so you don’t wake up my Yang.”  
“Your Yang?”  
“Yes, my Yang. She’s mine even if she won’t admit it yet and I’m hers even if she won’t accept that yet either and if they don’t shut up out there so help me gods.” She hissed when their voices increased in volume. “That’s it!” Blake tossed aside the book she was pretending to read and stormed out.  
“I’m sure all of this is terribly important but would you seriously shut the hell up before you wake Yang!” They all stared at her blankly. “Thank you!” Blake marched back into the room and accidently slammed the door in her righteousness.  
“Shit,” she winced.

Yang chuckled from the bed. “That’s my girl, feisty as hell.”  
“Baby,” the Faunus sprang to her side. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”  
“No, you didn’t, they did,” she gestured to the living room. She tried to sit up and swore. “Fucking hell that hurts.”  
“Well you were just shot you moron,” Weiss spoke and earned a glare from Blake.  
“How long have I been out?”  
“Awhile, it’s 6:00 pm.  
“Well damn, I guess I missed school…again.”  
“What the hell happened?” Her sister asked deeply concerned.  
“I don’t know how much to tell you.”  
“All of it,” Blake said firmly. “I don’t want us to keep things from each other anymore especially since we are so much stronger together.”  
She hesitated.  
“Please love.”  
The plea in her voice, in her eyes, finally broke the last of her resolve. She nodded. “That night when Adam stabbed you and did his best to murder me, he managed to escape in the confusion when the cops arrived. They had searched for him but he vanished leaving only his goons behind. Then you,” Yang paused licking her lips, “you left.”  
Blake winced but didn’t speak.  
“It was a bitter pill to swallow. I was so lost and confused and well, empty. When I heard about what happened when he,” Yang stopped abruptly and her eyes narrowed. She heard a new voice coming from the living room. “Fuck.” Yang slid to the end of the bed and stood.  
“What do you think you’re doing? You get your ass back into this bed now.”  
“I can’t. I have to go out into the living room.”  
Blake sprang up. “Well let me help you.”  
“No,” Yang spoke harshly. “Sorry, but don’t touch me and listen carefully you three. No matter what happens in the next few minutes don’t intervene, don’t speak, don’t do anything. Got it?”  
When she saw the three of them nod she straightened and walked out to the living room with the trio following close behind.

Five pairs of eyes turned towards them as they entered.  
“And there she is.” Blake realized the woman who had spoken was the same one who had pissed her father off last night.  
Qrow looked at Yang, “You should be resting kiddo.”  
“What are you,” Yang started but was halted by the hand Raven held up.  
 _“Prima di continuare, tuo zio parla italiano.”_ (Before we continue, your uncle speaks Italian.)  
Yang looked at her uncle who gave a short nod. Raven continued.  
 _“Und dein Vater spricht Deutsch.”_ (And your father speaks German.) Taiyang nodded.  
 _“Was ich annehme bedeutet, dass deine Schwester auch beides spricht.”_ (Which I assume means your sister speaks both as well.) Raven looked at Ruby. Ruby knew who the woman was. She had seen pictures of her. She looked at Yang who nodded.  
 _“Ich mache.”_ (I do.)  
 _“C'est une affaire privée. Parlez-vous fille française?”_ (This is a private matter. Do you speak French daughter?)  
Yang sighed. _“Je fais."_ (I do) _“Latine loqui et non ego, sed potius Gallico. Sic sonat sexier.”_ (I also speak Latin but I prefer French. It sounds sexier.)

Raven laughed and continued the conversation in French.  
 _“Then French it is.”_  
 _“What are you doing here?”_  
 _“I came to get you.”_  
 _“Why?”_  
 _“You were shot and you handled it better than I could have ever hoped blood of my blood. I am extremely proud.”_  
 _“Okay, and if I’d rather stay here?”_  
Raven raised a brow and looked past her to the girls standing behind her. Her eyes latched onto Blake when she spoke again.  
 _“Is this the girl you’re stupidly risking your life for?”_  
Yang, trying to be subtle, stepped in front of Blake.  
 _“It’s my life to do with as I wish.”_  
 _“That it is. Tell me Yang, is she worth it even after all the pain she has brought and caused you?”_  
 _“I’m not doing it just for her. It’s for me as well and even if it wasn’t I’d still do it because it’s the right thing to do. Adam is a monster who’s also insane. He must be stopped.”_

Blake had no idea what was happening or what was even being said, but she looked at Yang with awe as she watched her speak in several languages. She had no idea she knew so many. When she heard Adam’s name mentioned she felt her hackles rise.

Raven continued. _“You do have your father’s soft heart, but on the point of Adam we can both agree. You know I can help you more with that if you would agree to my conditions.”_  
 _“I know your conditions and I just can’t.”_  
 _“Well come with me and we can discuss them further.”_  
 _“And if I say no?”_  
Ravens eyes sharpened, the red in them deepening. _“Are you saying no?”_  
 _“Maybe.”_  
 _“How about a contest then?”_  
 _“I’m listening.”_  
 _“Mortis Honore. You and me. If I win you come with me willingly and truly hear me out. If you win you stay where you are, things stay the same, and I will never bring it up again.”_  
 _“Agreed.”_  
Raven smiled. _“You agreed rather quickly for someone already starting at a disadvantage.”_  
Yang grinned back. _“My mother once told me that an enemy doesn’t care if you’re injured or not, they will try to kill you all the same. True strength comes from fighting past the pain and finding a way to use it to your advantage.”_  
 _“That’s my girl. Shall we?”_  
 _“Out back, I’m not about to tear up their house for this.”_  
Raven reverted back to English. “Lead the way.”  
Yang sent her uncle a look and spoke softly, “mortis honore.” His eyes widened in surprise before he quickly schooled his face and nodded.

Before everyone could follow the duo Qrow held up a hand.  
“Listen carefully everyone. What’s about to happen out there is one of our clan’s oldest traditions called Mortis Honore or Honor and Death. No matter what happens you are not to interfere, got it?”  
“What does that mean exactly?” Ghira asked.  
“It means a fight, normally to the death, but in this case until one fighter yields or can no longer continue.”  
Ruby was furious. “What! This is insane! Dad you can’t allow this. Yang was just shot for fuck sakes!”  
Tai sighed. “I don’t have a choice Rubes. You don’t understand. If Yang backs down or any of us interfere or intervene on her behalf, she forfeits her life. She knew this and still agreed.”  
“What!” Blake panicked. “How could she? Why would she agree to that? Who is that woman?”  
Qrow answered. “Her name is Raven. Her group is the largest and deadliest in the city.”  
“Group? What like the mafia?”  
Qrow chuckled. “Basically yeah but they’d never call it that. They are the Red Raven Clan and she is their leader. She also happens to be my twin sister and Yang’s mother.”  
Blake paled. “Oh god.”  
Ghira rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. ‘This is my fault I never should have.”  
Qrow cut him off. “Save it.”

When they walked outside they saw Yang and Raven on opposite ends of the yard facing away from each other. Raven had removed her jacket revealing a long sheathed sword at her side. Yang had removed her sling and was slowly trying to test her range of motion. Then as if they both heard some inaudible voice they turned to face each other.

Blake had seen Yang fight before but this, this was different. She had only seen this type of deadly dance in movies. She could see they were more evenly matched than she expected. Raven was faster but Yang had height, reach, and strength on her side. They dodged kicks and punches deftly. Neither could land any seriously devastating blows. Blake gasped as a hidden knife Raven threw barely missed Yang as she rolled away. The knife sticking in the ground with a loud thunk.

Raven drew her blade. It was long, bright red, and to Blake’s eyes seemed coated in blood. Raven charged in so skilled, so deadly, she had no idea how Yang was blocking all the strikes until she noticed these golden gauntlets on her wrists. On Raven’s next charge Yang moved in dodging the blade and elbowing her in the ribs before grabbing her wrist and twisting to make Raven drop her sword. Raven, seizing the opportunity, grabbed Yang’s injured shoulder and squeezed. Yang yelped in pain and fell to her knees.  
“Do you yield?”  
Yang panted in pain.  
“Do you yield!” Raven repeated squeezing tighter.  
“Never,” Yang whispered and knocked Ravens hand away. She grabbed her pulling her down hard as she rolled backwards kicking her leg up to throw Raven over her. Raven rolled picking up her sword as Yang rolled picking up the knife. They turned into each other. Yang’s blade inches from Ravens gut and Ravens sword inches from Yang’s neck. Everyone froze. The only sound heard was the heavy breathing of both opponents.

Raven smiled the same time as her daughter.  
“Blood of my blood,” she spoke placing her brow to Yang’s and lowering her blade. Yang lowered hers as she stood.  
“I’d say that was a draw.”  
“I’d say so.”  
Yang flipped the knife offering it handle first to her mother who sheathed it. “You’re bleeding.”  
“Damn it! Must have torn my stitches. Shit that hurt.”  
“I bet, but you didn’t let the pain consume you. I know it was a draw but what will you?”  
“You got a fancy doctor in your pocket that can stitch me back up?” Yang grinned.  
“I do actually.”  
“Then I’ll go, but don’t nag me about what you want. Besides it will be good for your clan to see that your daughter is more than capable of taking care of herself.”  
“That Yang, they already knew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go back to work tomorrow so I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will go up but I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :)


	7. The Golden Phoenix

“Okay so…that was fucked up right?” Weiss asked looking at the room.  
“Oh yeah, definitely fucked up, but did you see them?” Rudy said animatedly. “Yang was all pow, pow, dodge, flip, and Raven was so, so, well scary.”  
Qrow chuckled, “there’s a reason why she’s their leader Rubes.”  
“Yeah, but it makes me want to work on my own hand to hand. I’ve put it to the side since rugby.”  
“Well I’ll spar with ya anytime kiddo.”  
Ruby’s eyes lit up, “awesome!”

“This is all really, really fascinating,” Blake spoke through clenched teeth, doing her best to hold on to what little remained of her patience and sanity. “But can we talk about what the fuck is going on? I mean she just left. No explanation, no goodbye, no anything!”  
“Blake.”  
“Seriously mom, what is happening? I need to know. I need to know why she just left, why she was injured, why her freaking mom was here, what the hell she’s been doing, why she can’t be with me, I need to know all of it.”  
“Blake I don’t think you understand how many people this affects,” Her mother said wearily.  
Blake glared at her father. “You told me that it had to be Yang, why?”  
“Because when it comes down to it she’s the center of it all.”  
“But why?”  
“It’s not my place to say.”  
“Why does everyone keep saying that! If you can’t or won’t tell me then whose place is it then? Who can give me the answers I need, because I need to know, have a right to know, we all do.”  
“I don’t even know everything that’s happening. I know the parts that concern me and a bit of the rest, but not all. The only person who knows everything is Yang, that’s why she’s the center.”  
“Then tell me what you do know.”  
“You don’t understand Blake. This isn’t a game. This is serious, life and death serious. She’s the reason all of you have been kept in the dark in the first place. She didn’t want any of you involved and I completely agree.”  
“Oh so you’re willing to risk her life but not mine!” Blake snapped.   
Ghira spoke, voice raised, as his frustration with his daughter reached its peak. “I’m not willing to risk any lives at all! You make it sound like I’m the one sending her out there to be hurt, to take bullets, to fight!”  
“Aren’t you?” She said unconvinced.   
“No!”  
“If you think I don’t know about life and death you’re wrong. I don’t need to tell you the things I’ve seen, the things I was a part of, the things I’ve done.” Blake’s voice broke, “I know all about life and death because I lived with a monster for years.”

“Dad,” Ruby spoke quickly, trying to diffuse the tension. “Yang was going to tell us everything. She started to in the room before Raven showed up. If she truly was the one who didn’t want us to know then that’s over now.”  
Silence filled the room as the adults all looked at each other.  
“Dad, please,” Blake said softly.  
Ghira sighed deeply. “Fine, I’ll do my best to tell you what I know and either Qrow or Tai can fill in the things I don’t.”  
Qrow nodded.

“A lot has happened since you left Blake. Do you know anything at all about what has happened with Adam or the White Fang since then?”  
“Only that they’re fractured.”  
“Yes. When Adam ran that night, he abandoned his people, just left them and ran like a coward. No one would willingly follow a leader who would do that, so we figured that was the last we’d hear of him, but we were wrong. We couldn’t have been more wrong. A few days later he returned to White Fang headquarters and as you could imagine was met with resistance. He was told to leave, that no one would follow him. He didn’t take that well at all and snapped. He slaughtered them; all who dared oppose him, and reclaimed his seat as their leader.”  
“Oh my god,” Blake said shocked.  
“It gets worse,” Qrow muttered.

“When Yang heard about what happened it lit something inside her. She came to me with an idea, a plan, a promise. She’s remarkable. Together we formed a new group, one that would uphold the original ideas of the White Fang and honestly who better to improve relationships between humans and the Faunus than a group who was founded by them. But, that wasn’t our only purpose. We would also fight against Adam and what his White Fang had become.”  
“My sister fucking rocks,” Ruby said smugly. “Uh sorry, please go on.”  
Ghira smiled a little before he continued.  
“Yang knew people would join us. She said that people needed hope, a light, a spark, and someone worthy to follow, and she was right. Word about us spread like wild fire. When those in the White Fang who opposed Adam’s ideas and leadership found out about us it gave them the strength they needed to abandon him and join us, and join us they did, in masses. It was a huge shift in the tide in our favor.”   
Ghira took a deep breath as if to gather himself before he continued.

“In about two weeks we had grown from two people to over a hundred strong. We often had to split our meetings because we couldn’t find a place to fit everyone. One night a second smaller meeting took place in the basement of a bookstore one of our members owned. There were 33 people in attendance.” Ghira swallowed hard and closed his eyes as pain over took him and clogged his throat. Kali silently took his hand as tears began to run down her face.  
“Would you like me to continue?” Tai offered and Ghira nodded.

“Somehow Adam had found out about the meeting and the location. He was angry so many of his people had abandoned him and considered them and us enemies. He showed up at the bookstore, and kept out of sight. Once he was sure the meeting had started he barred all of the escape routes and set the building on fire.”  
“Fuck,” Ruby whispered.  
“Yeah. Men, women, children, both human and Faunus, were trapped inside terrified. They would have all died but by some miracle Yang had shown up. She didn’t even hesitate when she saw the flames. Through sheer force of will she busted down the doors and ran inside. Those who could move and help others she directed out and those who couldn’t move she carried herself. She ran back into that building three different times to carry people out. Because of her efforts and her heroism everybody made it out, but two people lost their lives that day. A gentleman by the name of Forrest and a little Faunus girl named Jaden had succumbed to their injuries. Maybe we should take a break,” Tai suggested seeing the devastated look on the children’s faces.

“No,” Blake choked out, voice thick with emotions. “Please keep going.”

Ghira coughed and continued the story. “We didn’t have an official name at that point. I suggested in the beginning that we should take back the name of White Fang and return it to its former glory, but after that day Yang had named us the Golden Phoenix.”  
Blake smiled a little as she wiped the tears from her face.

“We knew from then on we needed to be more vigilant and more proactive in our pursuit of Adam. Yang formed a group of elite fighters called the Black Knights whose main focus would be protecting Golden Phoenix members and hunting down Adam. There is only one problem. Adam and his group keep eluding us.”

Qrow continued. “That’s where Raven comes in. Yang went to her. Nothing happens in this town without her knowing about it. Hell she could even snap her fingers and order Adam killed if she wanted to and it would be done.”  
“Why doesn’t she then?” Weiss asked.  
“Because Raven’s help never comes without a price, and for Adam’s death it’s a big one.”  
“What?” Blake asked.  
“Yang. She wants Yang. Yang is the only child Raven has and she wants her to join the clan and one day take it over.”  
“You can’t be serious,” Blake said anger building.  
“Oh but I am. Of course there was no way Yang would ever agree to that, but she knew the only way you and everyone else would truly be safe was if Adam was dead or in prison. So they struck a deal. For each bit of information about where Adam and his group might be or strike next Yang would have to do Raven a favor.”

“Such as?”  
“I’m not entirely sure. Yang won’t share everything with me but she’s fought in her underground fight clubs, accompanied her to meetings, and buttered up women in some form or another, you get the idea.”  
Blake tried to relax her hands that had formed into tight fists at her side. “I’m starting to.”  
“Yang did set two limitations though. Under no circumstances would she kill anyone unless her life was in danger and she wouldn’t hurt innocent people. Yang isn’t stupid though. She’s a lot smarter than she lets on. I mean you saw her back there. Even without Yang joining the clan, she knows that with each calculated favor she does she’s still being groomed to take over.”  
“I don’t like this,” Blake hissed.  
“And you think we do? I know my sister. I was part of her clan for years. If she wants something she’ll find a way to get it.”  
“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”  
“No it’s to help you understand the risks she takes every time she sees her mother. The more Yang does for her, the more she accomplishes, the harder it will be for Raven to let her go.”  
“Is that how she got shot? Helping her mother?” Ruby asked.  
“Yes. They were ambushed. Yang took a bullet saving one of Raven’s lieutenants, a skilled and very deadly woman named Neo.”  
“Wait, did you say Neo?” Weiss interrupted.  
“Yeah, she was rising in the ranks fast when I got out. She is scary good, and people tend to underestimate her due to how petite she is.”  
“Multi colored hair, carries around a parasol?”   
“Yeah,” Qrow said shocked. “You know her?”  
The three girls all looked at each other and nodded.  
“She kind of goes to our school,” Ruby explained.  
“I don’t know how old she is, but I’m fairly certain she’s too old to be in high school. Raven must have placed her there to look after Yang.”

“Man,” Ruby puffed out, “this shit just keeps getting deeper and more fucked up. No wonder Yang never comes to school anymore. Between her work for her mother, her duties to the Golden Phoenix, and leading the Black Knights, how does she have time for anything else?”  
“Well,” Ghira spoke, “with Yang being injured she can focus a bit on school and her Golden Phoenix duties while her second in command takes over the Black Knights.”  
“Her second in command?” Blake paused as things clicked into place. “Ilia.”  
“Yes.”  
Qrow laughed. “Do you really think our little fire cracker is going to just sit around until she’s healed? She had a bullet in her not even twenty four hours ago and faced off with her mother.”  
Ghira smiled fondly, “Yeah I know, she really is incredible.”

Blake rubbed her hands over her face before running them through her hair.  
“Blake? Are you okay?” Her mother asked.  
“No, no I’m really not. I should have been here, by her side, fighting with her, but I was selfish and childish. I ran away. I was off having fun, playing on the beach, hanging out with Sun, and fucking doing nothing! I thought by leaving no one else could be hurt by my choices, that I would find a way to somehow take Adam down alone. And the entire time she was here, she was fighting, fighting for me and doing everything she could to protect me even though I had hurt her so, so much. I don’t deserve her, but I will.” A determined gleam sparked in her eyes. “I’m done running away. I’m done doing nothing. I want in, into the Golden Phoenix and into the Black Knights.”

“I don’t think so,” Ghira said firmly.  
“What? Why? I can fight, you know I can fight.”  
“Because you have school for starters.”  
“You can’t be serious. This is far more important.”  
“Your education is important.”  
“Yang never comes to school.”  
“Yang doubled down on her classes and is graduating early.”  
“She is?”  
“Yes, next month.”  
“Well I can do both, school and fight.”

Ghira shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He knew his daughter all too well and knew that no matter what he said she would find a way.  
“Anyone who likes may join the Golden Phoenix as long as they believe in our cause and are willing to help us reach our goals peacefully. As for the Black Knights, even if I agreed, I can’t allow you in.”  
“Of course you can.”  
“No Blake,” Ghira sighed, “I literally can’t. Only Yang can admit new team members and from what I understand it’s really difficult to get in.”  
“You don’t know?”  
“No. In order to keep her crew safe only other Black Knight members know who each other are and what is required for admittance. If you want in you’ll have to discuss it with Yang, but I’m warning you it won’t be easy.”  
Blake nodded.  
“I suggest you start practicing right away, you’re going to need it.”

“Yes!” Ruby shouted. “We can practice together, because I want in too.”  
Blake smiled. “Alright.”  
“I’ll practice with you guys too if you’d like,” Weiss offered.  
Ruby and Blake looked at each other.  
“What?”  
“How do I put this in a way that won’t piss you off?” Ruby looked at Blake for help.  
“You don’t seem like the type who can fight, like at all.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“You’re,” Blake hesitated seeing Weiss’s glare, “delicate and well, I say this with absolute love, prissy.”  
“Sorry babe but it’s true.”  
Weiss huffed, folding her arms. “If you two don’t want my help then fine.”  
“It’s not that we don’t want your help honey.”  
“It’s more that we will probably get more accomplished without you holding us back, not that you’re not great,” Blake said quickly, “I mean you can still help by like getting us water and I’m going to shut up now.”  
“Besides,” Ruby said draping an arm around her girlfriends shoulder, “it’s not like you actually want to join the Black Knights.”   
“It’s a noble cause that affects my dearest friends that are closer to me than my own family. Why wouldn’t I want to help?”  
Ruby and Blake exchanged another meaningful glace. Weiss rolled her eyes and shrugged off Ruby’s arm. “The two of you can go fuck yourselves.”


	8. The White Knight

Yang fought hard against exhaustion as her eyelids drooped threatening to close. She slapped her cheeks lightly and rolled down the windows in an attempt to stave off sleep. They were so close to the Belladonna’s house, their intended destination. There they would switch out the van and pick up her bike before heading to Ilia’s where she could finally get some much needed sleep. She could almost smell the couch and the promise of a few hours of oblivion.

“For fuck sakes Yang it’s freezing! Roll the windows up!”  
Yang chuckled. “Sorry princess, did I interrupt your beauty sleep?”  
“Ha ha asshole,” snarked Ilia, “I wasn’t even asleep.”  
“Oh so you snore when you’re awake? I knew you were weird but not _that_ weird.”  
Ilia lightly punched her shoulder. “Fuck you! I don’t snore.”  
“Yeah, just like you don’t drool.”  
Ilia quickly wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand as the blonde laughed.  
“Where are we?”  
“We’re almost there and hey once we’re on my bike I swear to the gods if you drool in my hair I’m throwing you off the back.”

It had been a very long and trying week. When she had left with her mother, Raven dove straight into lectures, favors, and discussions about things she never wanted to talk about with her. The only good thing about the time spent with her was getting to hang out with Neo and the tip she had given her about a potential White Fang hideout. Together with Ilia, and a couple members of their team, they checked out the lead. After 3 days of surveillance they finally hit the hideout. It didn’t house the fucker Adam but it did contain a bunch of useful items and information, _most_ of which had been turned over to the proper authorities.

It was half four in the morning when they finally pulled the nondescript black van into the driveway.  
“Fucking hell.”  
“What?”  
“I left my keys inside the house.” She didn’t want to wake anyone and seriously thought about just sleeping in the van until Ilia had gotten out on her side.  
“Maybe we should sleep in the van.”  
“You’re fucking with me right?”  
“No, I don’t want to wake anyone.”  
“No offense Yangster but I’ve spent far too much time in that van with you this week that I’m almost on the verge of setting it on fire so I don’t ever have to get in it again. Besides look,” Ilia pointed to the house, “someone is awake.”  
As soon as the words left her lips the front door opened revealing a giant of a Faunus wearing a soft pink bathrobe and navy blue pajama bottoms.

“Yang, Ilia, come in,” Ghira whispered.  
“Thanks sir, nice bathrobe,” Yang grinned and Ghira chuckled. “Why are you up so early?”  
“I’m meeting with professor Ozpin today about the lecture series he wants me to do on Faunus rights.”  
Yang nodded. “It would be good for our cause to help the future minds of tomorrow understand the struggles all Faunus face. I know I didn’t fully realize it until I met your daughter.”  
“I think so too. You two look exhausted. When did you last sleep?”  
“Sleep? What’s that? It sounds familiar.”  
Ilia rolled her eyes at her. “I haven’t slept in about thirty three hours.”  
“Except the cat nap she took in the car.”  
“Shut up. Yang hasn’t slept in nearly three days which explains her droll and sardonic jabs at me.”  
“Don’t hate me cause you ain’t me.”  
“See what I mean,” Ilia shook her head.  
“There’s no way you’re driving any further in your state. You’re both staying here.”  
“But,” Yang interjected.  
“No buts. Ruby and Weiss are currently sleeping in the guest room, but I do have couches which should suit your needs for at least a few hours.”

Ilia didn’t need a second invitation and immediately plopped herself on the couch and fell instantly asleep.  
“Figures she’d take the big couch,” Yang sighed.  
“You could go up to Blake’s room. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”  
Yang looked up toward her bedroom before shaking her head.  
“No, I don’t want to wake her. This will be fine. It’s practically the same size as Ilia’s, thank you sir.”  
“Ghira Yang, Ghira.”  
“Yes sir.”  
He shook his head and grinned as he watched her fall into the love seat, legs dangling over the armrest.  
“Sleep well girls,” Ghira whispered then went back to the kitchen to enjoy his coffee.

Blake woke at 6:00 am eager to start her day. The training was going well. She forgot how much she enjoyed the challenge and exercise. Ruby had proven herself to be a great partner, though her hand to hand could use some work. She discovered the energetic girl was fast and an absolute killer with a scythe. Qrow was helping them improve their weapons skills while Tai and her father helped with hand to hand. Weiss on the other hand just watched the pair silently with an eagle eye. Blake was thankful she didn’t bring up training with them again. She loved Weiss to death and didn’t want to see her best friend hurt.

She ran down the stairs to start water for her tea and to see if Ruby was up yet, but was immediately chastised by her mother.  
“Shhh…people are trying to sleep,” Kali whispered.  
“Well Rubes needs to wake up anyway. We need to start training.” She continued loudly opening and shutting drawers when her mother touched her arm.  
“Blake shhh!”  
Blake rolled her eyes. Her mother shook her head then pointed to the direction of the living room. She saw Ilia face down asleep on the couch and a pair of all too familiar boots dangling over the loveseat. Her heart skipped a beat.  
“Yang,” Blake sighed out almost reverently. It had been almost a week when she had last heard from her and now that they knew everything that was going on she had been so worried.  
“Where are you going?” her mother hissed.  
Blake hadn’t even realized she was walking toward the living room. Her body moved on its own as if being pulled by an invisible string that only Yang controlled.  
“Don’t you dare wake her. Your father said she hasn’t slept in three days.”

Blake eyebrows furrowed in concern at the information. She just needed to see her, to glimpse the woman that was her everything.  
“I’m not going to wake her mom. I just need to see her for myself.”  
Her heart beat rapidly as it always did whenever she saw her. The dark circles under her eyes didn’t distract from her beauty one bit and hopefully if Yang wasn’t stubborn she’d allow Blake to take on some of her burden. Gods she needed to touch her. She ran a gentle finger across Yang’s hand and loved that it opened for her, a silent invitation for more. She sighed and backed out quietly returning to the kitchen where her mom was smiling with a pleased look on her face.  
“What’s that look for?”  
“What look?” Her mom asked innocently.  
“That smug shit eating grin on your face.”  
“You really do love her.”  
“Of course I do mom.”  
“It’s just nice to see the love naked on your face when you look at her. I was worried when you left. How are you two?”  
“It’s complicated. She has some really deep issues about abandonment and I just left her.”  
“It was a very hard day indeed when she came here to find you. Do you know how heartbreaking it is to watch someone so strong dissolve into your arms and not being able to provide any comfort other than holding them?”  
“Why didn’t you tell her I was coming back?”  
“Why didn’t you? And to be perfectly honest with you Blake we weren’t sure you would.”  
“I promised you and dad I would.”  
“I know you did sweetheart, but I think you would have said anything you needed to say to get away.”  
Blake didn’t have a chance to respond as Weiss shuffled into the kitchen. “Coffee, I’ll give you any amount of money you ask for a cup of coffee and hurry please. I must drink it before Ruby gets up all bright eyed and full of so much energy I want to hit her.”  
Blake laughed and gestured to the coffee pot.

It was almost 11:00 by the time Yang had woken up. She was grateful she still had clean clothes in the guest room and treated herself to a long hot shower. When she was dressed she was met in the kitchen by Kali holding a cup of coffee and a plate full of food.  
“Mrs. B, have I told you I love you today?”  
Kali smiled and kissed Yang on the cheek.  
“No you haven’t.”  
“I love you. Run away with me,” Yang said digging into her breakfast as Kali laughed.  
“I take it you feel better?”  
“Yes, almost like myself. I think the food and the coffee will just about round me out.”  
“You really should take better care of yourself Yang. I worry about you.”  
“Yes mom,” Yang went still. She meant it as a joke and didn’t realize how right it would feel. She coughed trying to cover up her hesitation and missed the loving smile on Kali’s face. “Um…where is everyone?”  
“Outback.”  
“Do you mind?” She gestured to her food and the back yard.  
“Not at all.”

Yang slid into a chair and watched as Ruby and Blake sparred with each other. Weiss and Ilia came to join her as she ate.  
“What’s that all about?”  
Ilia exchanged a look with Weiss before answering.  
“They’re practicing their hand to hand.”  
“Well I can see that much.”  
“You’re not going to like it,” Weiss muttered.  
“Okay,” Yang said carefully.

“Ruby,” Tai shook his head, “if you put as much effort into your hand to hand as you do your scythe wielding you’d be a lot further along.”  
“But my scythe freaking rocks!”  
“It does, but what if you get disarmed. You’re seriously fast kid but you’re fucked if they’re just as fast.”  
Ruby hung her head. “Point taken.”  
“If those weak little arms can wield a giant scythe they can damn sure learn to punch correctly,” Yang smiled.  
“Yang! You’re awake!”  
“It may seem like it, but I’m not totally convinced yet. I’ll let you know for sure after I finish my coffee.”  
“How’s the shoulder?”  
Yang shrugged. “Kitten, dad, good morning.”  
“Hey, little dragon.”  
Blake smiled at her then narrowed her eyes walking closer. “You appear to have a bruise on your neck Yang.”  
“Oh that,” She covered it with her hand and sighed.  
“Do I even want to ask?” Blake said quirking a brow at her.  
“An ugly reminder of a very clingy and very aggressive favor.”  
“Hum,” Blake huffed.  
“Are you jealous kitten?”  
“We aren’t together so I have no right to be, but I totally am. How would you feel if it were me?”  
“Fine because he would be dead.”  
Blake rolled her eyes.

“The adults decided to finally fill us all in while you were off doing whatever the hell it is you do,” Weiss explained.  
“I see,” Yang pushed her plate away and downed the rest of her coffee.  
“These favors you do for your mother,” Blake began, “do they really have to include that?” she gestured to Yang’s neck.  
“Our agreement was set while you were gone. I had no idea if you were ever coming back or that if when you did turn back up you’d feel the same or if I’d feel the same. I didn’t know anything.”  
“Can’t you change the agreement?”  
“No I can’t. You don’t understand Raven. To change the agreement now when it has already been set would require an even bigger favor that I’m not sure I’d be willing to give. Besides even if I wanted to figure this out between us, now isn’t the time. In fact it’s probably safer if I distanced myself from you.”  
“Safer for who exactly?”  
“Safer for you.”  
“Now you listen to me Yang Xiao Long.”  
“Uh guys,” Tai interrupted, “why don’t we head inside and give them some privacy.”  
“No need dad,” Yang stood, “this conversation is over. I’ve got stuff to do.”  
“Don’t you walk away from me,” Blake spoke in a low and threatening voice.  
“It’s different on the other side isn’t it?”  
Tai managed to slip past Yang to escape inside but the others were trapped and did their best to make themselves invisible.

“Why are you doing this?”  
“Doing what exactly?”  
“Treating me this way?”  
“At least I’m giving you the courtesy of telling you I’m leaving.”  
Blake sucked in air. “I deserved that. I deserve your anger and all the rest but,” Blake moved closer to her and cupped her face in her hands. “This isn’t you baby. You never treat me this way.”  
“Maybe I’ve changed.”  
“Look at me baby, please.”  
Yang looked at her then, a part of her hated that she couldn’t resist Blake and those golden eyes. She wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer and leaned her brow against hers. “I’m sorry. I let my mom get into my head when I was with her plus I’m worried and afraid to let you back in.”  
“I love you Yang. I am never leaving again I promise.”  
Yang sighed. “It’s not just that kitten. I’m worried that someone might try to use you to get to me. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”  
“I know what you mean and I just want to say how proud I am of all the things you’ve accomplished, the Golden Phoenix, the Black Knights, graduating early. I wish I had been here for it.”  
“Proud huh? How proud exactly, pat on the back proud?”  
“More like strip naked and let you have your way with me proud.”  
Blake smiled as Yang’s breathing hitched. “Then it was all worth it.” Yang pressed her lips to Blake’s sighing contentedly but the Faunus pulled away far too quickly for her liking. “I wasn’t finished yet,” she pouted and pulled her back in for a deeper kiss making Blake’s heart do cartwheels.

“Oh my gods, they’re going to do it right here!” Ruby gagged.  
The couple continued to kiss ignoring her.  
“Would you two knock it off, we have a lot to do today,” Ilia scowled.  
Blake broke the kiss but still clung to Yang as she spoke. “You know what you need Illy? A girlfriend. We should find her a girlfriend love.”  
“Don’t I have enough on my plate already?”  
“I can find my own girlfriend thank you very much, or at least I could if all my time wasn’t spent with that asshole.”  
“That hurts Ills. After I let you have the big couch and put up with your snoring.”  
“I do not snore!”  
“Do too.” Yang pulled out her scroll and played back a video of Ilia asleep in the car.  
“Oh you fucking delete that right now.”  
“No way! It’s precious especially when the drooling starts.”  
Ilia punched her arm. “Erase it!”  
“Never,” she smirked.  
“Blakey make her erase it.”  
“Yang.”  
Yang arched a brow at her.  
“Send me that video,” she laughed as Ilia mimicked being stabbed in the heart.  
“Et tu Blake?”

“This is great and everything,” Weiss interrupted, “but we have some important matters to attend to. Ruby.”  
“Why Ruby, why not Blake,” Ruby stuttered.  
“Whomever!” Weiss rolled her eyes and pulled out three of the chairs lining them up next to each other. She grabbed Yang and Ilia’s wrists sitting Yang in the middle with Ilia to her right while she took the left. “Now’s your chance.”  
Yang looked at the pair with interest as Ruby stared wide eyed at Blake.  
Blake took a deep breath. “Baby, I know you’re going to want to say no, but at least hear us out.”  
“I’m listening.”  
“We want to join the Black Knights.”  
“No, absolutely not.”  
“What happened to hearing us out?” Blake pouted.  
“There’s nothing to hear out. The answer is no.”  
“Why?” Ruby asked.  
“Because I said so that’s why.”  
“Give us one good reason,” Ruby folded her arms in defiance.  
“You know what the best thing about being the leader is? I don’t have to give a reason. My answer is no. Period.”  
“We want to help, let us help,” Ruby stomped her foot and flailed her arms.  
“You want to help? Join the Golden Phoenix.”  
“We did.”  
“Good. Anything else?”

“Yang,” Blake said trying to remain calm. “All of this began with me, you trying to protect me, but I don’t need your protection. I ran trying to protect you and you didn’t need that either. Why don’t we stand together, fight together, and protect each other?”  
“I want you safe, both of you safe. Don’t you get that? Besides the only way you two would even be considered for the Black Knights is if one of our members recommends you and there is no way in hell I’m going to.”  
“Ilia?”  
Ilia looked at Yang and found her glaring at her.  
“I’m sorry Blakey, I can’t recommend you, but I can recommend Ruby.”  
“Ilia,” Yang threatened.  
Ilia stood and faced her. “I, Ilia Amitola, First Lieutenant of the Black Knights, hereby recommended Ruby “Baby Face” Rose for admittance.”  
Yang closed her eyes and sighed. “Recommendation noted.”  
Ruby jumped up and down clapping excitedly then frowned looking at Blake.

“Ilia please,” Blake spoke again.  
“I really am sorry Blake but we can only recommend one new recruit at a time because we take full responsibility for you until you pass your trial.”  
“Who else can recommend me?”  
“No one,” Yang said firmly.  
Weiss stood from her chair and looked at Yang.  
“Weiss, sit the fuck back down _now_.”  
“I’m sorry Yang, but I can’t do that.”  
“What’s happening?” Ruby asked in a loud whisper.  
“Shut up and watch,” Ilia whispered back.  
“Damn it Weiss, don’t do this.”  
“I, Weiss Schnee, Second Lieutenant of the Black Knights, hereby recommend Blake Belladonna for admittance.”


	9. The Black Knights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than ones I've previously shared, but I hope you guys enjoy it :)

“Holy fuck!” Ruby swore while Blake looked at Weiss stunned.  
Yang rubbed her temples, taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. “Recommendation noted.”  
Weiss sat releasing a deep breath of her own.  
“I hope you two know what you’re doing.”  
“I’ve watched them this week Yang and they’re good. They’ll only get better. Plus I think they’ll fit into the team well,” Weiss said earnestly.  
Yang eyed the new recruits carefully. “Take a seat you two. We have some things to discuss.”

The two quickly pulled up chairs and sat quietly.  
“Sorry, it’s just I have to say this,” Ruby squirmed in her seat unable to contain herself. “Holy fuck Weiss! Why didn’t you tell us you’re a Black Knight?”  
Yang shot her a look. “Weiss is an important member of my team and third in command. Her skills are invaluable, not to mention her sister Winter helped me develop the trials that you two will face. Admittance into the Black Knights is difficult for a reason. It requires dedication and hard work. We are put into life and death situations constantly and we have to know without a shadow of a doubt that we can rely on each other. Loyalty, secrecy, and trust. Nothing else matters. We must remain loyal to our cause and each other and trust that we’d rather die than put one of our own at risk. Do you understand?”  
Blake and Ruby nodded.

“Anything and everything Black Knight related isn’t to be shared with anyone, I mean _anyone_ , who isn’t a member.”  
They nodded again.  
“The trials aren’t easy and are designed to test your combat, stealth, and loyalty amongst other things. The trials can begin at any time and once they’ve begun they will not end until all trials are finished. You won’t know if you’ve passed or failed until the end. If either of you have any doubts now is the time to back out because once this starts the only way out is to die or to quit but know if you quit you’ll never be allowed to try again. Understood?”  
Blake and Ruby looked at each other. “We understand and we’re in.”  
“We won’t go easy on you just because of who you two are, who you’re with, or who you’re related to. I can’t stress enough how physically and mentally draining this can be. You may come to hate us, but there are reasons for everything we do. Your sponsors and I are here to help you but we can’t reveal any of what the trials might be. Good luck you two. You’ll need it. Now if there’s nothing else.”

“Actually Yang there’s one more thing,” Weiss spoke.  
“What now?” Yang said exasperated.  
“Privately. They may be new recruits but they haven’t passed the trials yet and this information is sensitive.”  
“Hey!” Ruby said indignantly. “We’re going to pass and you can trust us.”  
“Ruby, I love you with all my heart, I really do. I trust you both but I can’t say for certain if either of you will pass. You asked me why I didn’t tell you I was a Black Knight it’s for the same reason I didn’t let on I knew anything about what Yang has been doing. I made a vow and I take it very seriously. So should you.”  
“And that is why Weiss is an invaluable member of my team,” Yang smiled proudly at her. “I think we can use Mr. Belladonna’s office.”  
“Yeah you guys go ahead,” Blake smiled and nudged Ruby when she was about to protest. “We’ll just be out here practicing until you’re finished.”  
Yang looked at her suspiciously but lead the others inside.

“What the hell Blake?”  
“Ruby I’m a cat Faunus. I can hear through the door. Come on.”

“Okay Weiss what’s up?”  
Weiss held up a finger, pulled a small device out of her pocket, and placed it on the desk. She casually reached down to push a button and they immediately heard someone scream.  
“What the?” Yang shot up.  
Weiss strolled to the door and opened it. On the other side they could see Ruby sitting on the floor next to Blake who had curled into a ball covering her cat ears. “That’s what you get for trying to eavesdrop.”  
“Off, off, off!” Blake pleaded.  
Weiss walked over and picked up the device, repressing the button as she pocketed it. Blake visibly relaxed.  
“Okay, what the fuck was that?” Yang asked.  
“An amplified cat whistle,” Weiss said smugly.  
“Oh, you are evil, pure, pure, evil,” Blake said with a hint of respect.  
“Come on you two,” Ilia shook her head, “I’ll watch them and you can fill me in later.”

Once the door was shut, Yang sat behind the desk and eyed Weiss. “Now, what is it you have to tell me?”  
Weiss sat primly and pulled out her scroll. “While I was watching the girls train I happened to noticed Blake’s weapon. It’s really quite remarkable. It’s a variant ballistic chain scythe capable of transforming from a cleaver-like sword to a katana, and even a gun. I did some research and discovered it was stolen from the R&D department of one of Schnee Corp’s subsidiary companies, specifically Schneetechnik.”  
“The same place you got all our weapons right?”  
“Correct. The problem is the day Blake’s was stolen another weapon was taken as well. A very powerful sword and scabbard. The scabbard also doubles as a rifle, but it is the sword that is the most troubling. It was made using an experimental substance and has the ability to store energy that can be released at a push of a button causing a devastating attack.”  
“How devastating?”  
“That all depends on the amount of energy stored.”  
“Fuck.”  
“Exactly. The fact that Blake has that weapon it’s only logical that Adam has the other.”  
“Wonderful, just wonderful.”  
“I want to upgrade Ember Celica. When I’m finished they should be able to withstand a couple of blasts from the sword depending on the amount of energy released. I also want to upgrade your gloves to make them cut proof. It should take about a week.”

  
“Alright. There’s one more thing we need to discuss.”  
“I know what you’re going to say and please don’t kill me.”  
“You knew how I felt about having them involved and yet you still went against my wishes.”  
“Do you trust me Yang?”  
“You know I do, more than most anyone.”  
“I know this isn’t what you wanted. I’m not entirely thrilled that my girlfriend will be in danger either, but trust in me and trust in them. If Blake passes the trials, the way she fights complements your style on so many levels. The two of you are stronger together than you are apart. If we are to bring Adam down you will need her, you’ll need each other.”  
Yang closed her eyes and nodded. “You’ve watched them; do you think they’ll pass?”  
“I’m not sure. The first trial is by far the hardest, but they had their chance to back out. There’s no turning back from here.”  
“Agreed. Begin the prep work for the trials, and Weiss, don’t hold back. We go all out.”  
“Understood. I’ll make the arrangements.”

About an hour later after her part of the prep work was finished, Yang wandered out to the back yard to see Blake train for herself.  
“Great job today girls. Let’s stop here and have some lunch,” Tai said rubbing his shoulder where a particularly vicious kick from Ruby had connected.  
Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and noticed Yang staring at her with a soft grin.  
“What?”  
Yang walked over to her and wrapped her in her arms, whispering so only Blake could hear.  
“I don’t know what this says about me but watching you wielding your weapons is so fucking sexy.”  
Blake’s cheeks flushed as the heat of her words shot through her. “Oh yeah?”  
“Yeah, you have no idea how much I wish we were alone right now.”  
The Faunus swallowed hard, voice husky and deep with longing when she whispered, “And what would you do if we were?”  
“I’d rip off your clothes, lift you up onto this table where I would kiss and lick every inch of your body until you’re trembling.”  
Blake was grateful Yang was holding onto her because she wasn’t sure her legs could support her.  
“I want to hear you moan as I bury myself deep inside you, then I want to hear you scream my name as you cum.”  
Blake’s breathing was ragged and her voice shaky. “Fuck baby.”  
Yang crushed her mouth to Blake’s, pouring into her the heat, passion, and desire that flowed through her while eagerly swallowing Blake’s moans.

“Ahem,” Kali grinned from the doorway, “if you two could pry yourselves off of each other lunch is ready.”  
“Mom,” Blake paused trying to even out her breathing but failed miserably. “I swear you have the worst timing.”  
“Or the best timing depending on what side you’re on.”  
“We’ll be in in a few minutes.”  
“Oh I think you should come in now, besides judging from that kiss you’d need a lot longer than a few minutes.”  
“Mom!” Blake covered her face trying to hide the embarrassment as her mom laughed.  
“Yang, it’s almost 1:00 are you and Ilia planning to head over today?”  
“Yes of course we are.”  
“You have the kindest soul. I made an apple pie make sure to take it with you.”  
“Yes ma’am. Um…you didn’t happen to make two did you?”  
“Of course I did, I know how you eat.”  
Yang smiled brightly. “Seriously Mrs. B I love you.”  
“I love you too. Now go on and eat before that group devours everything. I swear Ilia can eat as much as you can Yang.”  
“Not possible.”

“Seriously do you guys even chew or just swallow everything whole?”  
“Excuse us for being hungry Ice Queen,” Ilia responded in between bites. “We’ve barely had a chance to eat the last week and when we did it wasn’t anything substantial.”  
“Pu fish ill goot,” Yang spoke with her mouth full.  
“What was that and don’t speak with your mouth full Yang it’s rude,” Weiss said disgusted.  
Blake chuckled. “She said plus it’s really good.”  
Weiss shot her a look, “how in the hell could you understand that?”  
“I speak Yang.” Yang grinned at her sappily and slipped her hand into Blake’s before kissing her on the cheek.

“Blake, your father’s on his way home.”  
“Okay, and?”  
“And as soon as we are packed we are leaving for the weekend. He has some Golden Phoenix business to attend to in Menagerie plus your grandmother has been hounding us to visit since you were there over the summer. We should be back Monday morning. You girls are all welcome to stay here while we’re gone but no parties, understood?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“We’ll probably just train and hang mom, don’t worry.”  
“I’ll leave you some money for food.” She looked fondly at the group. “You’ll definitely need it.”

Yang glanced at her scroll and quickly shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth. “Ills, we gotta go.”  
“Where are you going love?”  
“Just to do some yardwork, nowhere special,” Yang shrugged.  
“Don’t forget the pie,” Kali reminded her.  
“I won’t.”  
“Can I come?” Blake asked unwilling to let go of her hand just yet.  
“Yeah,” Ruby added, “Can we come?”  
“You two want to come do yardwork?” She asked skeptically.  
Ruby shrugged, “sure why not. Babe you going to come too?”  
“I don’t think so. Yardwork is so not my thing.”  
Ilia smirked, “Weiss have you ever done yardwork?”  
“No that’s what the gardeners and landscapers get paid to do.”  
“Um-hum.”  
“Plus, I have a project due in chem that I really need to finish. I’ll catch up with you guys later.”

When they had pulled up to an average looking house Yang laughed at the disappointed look on her little sisters face.  
“What’s wrong Rubes?”  
“We’re actually doing yardwork?”  
“Yes, I said so didn’t I?”  
“Well I thought it might be code for something cool like ‘Ilia code yardwork’ meaning Ilia we gonna go cut some bitches.”  
Yang and Ilia busted up laughing. “Oh man that’s good. We should totes use that Yang.”  
“For reals. Where do you come up with this stuff? It’s golden.” Yang looked at Blake. “Did you think we were gonna go cut some bitches too?”  
“No. I don’t know why my mom would ask you to bring a pie if that was the case.”  
Ilia and Yang laughed even harder remembering the pie. “Oh gods, it’s what we do. We cut some bitches then we feel bad and offer them pie!”  
“That’s how I made all my friends,” Ilia said clutching at her side.  
“Oh fuck off,” Ruby swore but began to laugh at the silliness of her mistake. “You do have code words though right?”  
“Of course we do,” Yang deadpanned, “one of which is now yardwork.”  
“Stop! Stop! I’m crying! I can’t take anymore,” Ilia laughed.  
“Me and chuckles here are going around back to the tool shed to get out the equipment we need. Why don’t you two go up and give the occupants the pie, and girls,” Yang paused, “try to be demure and sincere.”  
“You got it baby. Um…whose house it this anyway?” Blake asked.  
“It belongs to a member of the Golden Phoenix.”  
“Oh okay, come on Ruby.”

Blake and Ruby wore soft grins when a Faunus in her mid-thirties answered the door warily.  
“Can I help you two?”  
“Hi I’m Blake and this is Ruby. My mother asked us to bring you this pie.”  
“Your mother?”  
“Kali Belladonna.”  
“Oh you’re Kali’s little girl. Come on in.” The woman opened the door for them and took the pie Blake was holding.  
“Thank you ma’am but our companions are currently invading your shed.”  
The woman looked surprised and frightened for a beat.  
“We’re here with Yang Xiao Long and Ilia Amitola.”  
“Oh!” A bright and genuine smile crossed her face. “Why didn’t you say so?” The woman chucked in obvious relief. “Will you tell the girls I’ll bring out some sweet tea in a bit and that the pack should be home soon?”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Please call me Ash or Mrs. Grey. Ma’am makes me feel like I’m a hundred.”  
“Of course Mrs. Grey. Come on Ruby let’s go help the girls.”  
When they reached the backyard Yang had already started the mower while Ilia was weeding the garden. Since Yang couldn’t hear her Blake walked over to Ilia.  
“Mrs. Grey said she’d bring out some tea in a bit and that the pack would be home soon.”  
“Awesome.”  
“The pack?”  
“It’s what Yang calls her kids, the wolf pack.”  
“Ah, so how can we help?”

With the four of them helping the work went by fairly quick and once the pack had arrived things got crazy as four little kids dog piled on top of Yang on Ilia’s orders. Watching Yang play with the kids sent a pang of longing through Blake. She could imagine them years down the road with children of their own. Yang wrestling with them in the back yard while she watched with love in her eyes and a smile on her face.  
“Are you two together?”  
“Sorry, what did you say?” Blake said waking from her daydream.  
“The way you watch her I was just curious if you two are together.”  
“I’m working on it.”  
Ash smiled. “If you catch her make sure you never let her go. She is one of the good ones. Her and Ilia come by at least once a month to help out and play with the kids. I know they’re really just checking on us to make sure we’re okay but I am so grateful.”  
“And are you okay?”  
“Some days we are, other days it’s rough especially for my husband. He and Jaden were really close. She was daddy’s little cub,” Ash said voice breaking. Hearing the name Blake realized where they were. Jaden, the little girl who had died in the fire.  
“Sorry, sorry,” Ash quickly wiped at her tears.  
“There’s no need to apologize.”  
“She blames herself you know.”  
“Who? Yang?”  
“She thinks if she was faster or had gotten there sooner my little girl would still be here. That may be true but we’d never blame her. It was because of her we were able to, sorry.”  
Blake pulled her into a hug.  
“We’d never blame anyone but the monster responsible. Yang promised me that she would find him and he would pay for what he’s done. I believe her. I have to, and once that happens I think, I think we will finally be able to really start to heal.”

On the drive home Blake could only stare at Yang.  
“Do I have something on my face?”  
“What?” Blake grinned.  
“You’ve been staring at me for ten minutes kitten.”  
“I can’t help it. I didn’t know it was possible.”  
“Didn’t know what was possible?”  
“That when my heart is already full to bursting with love for you that I could still somehow love you even more.”  
Yang smiled. “What makes you say that?”  
“What you and Ilia are doing for that family when most people wouldn’t bother. You really care.”  
Yang tried to shrug it off.  
“No baby, don’t shrug it off. You have such a big heart and I love that about you.”  
“Hey she’s not the only one with a big heart,” Ilia said from the back seat.  
“Yeah, yeah, Illy. I love you too.”  
“Yeah I can feel the love emanating off you for me. Please try to contain yourself, it’s embarrassing.”  
Blake chuckled.

“Besides the last thing I need is Yangster getting all jelly and beating the shit out of me.”  
“Contrary to popular belief I don’t just go around beating the shit out of people.”  
“Sure you don’t,” Ilia shook her head. “Just like you don’t get pissed at the drop of a hat.”  
“I don’t.”  
“Sun,” Ilia smirked mischievously and Blake saw Yang’s eyes flash to red.  
“Illy,” Blake turned around to glare daggers at her, “shut the fuck up.”  
“Just proving my point.”  
“You know Yang has a right to be mad about Sun, especially after Coco showed her all the group chat messages he sent,” Ruby said trying to be helpful.  
Blake watched Yang’s knuckles turn white as she gripped the steering wheel.  
“So not helping Ruby,” she hissed under her breath.  
“It’s fine, I’m fine.”  
“You should be fine. I mean the favors you have to do for Raven.”  
Yang slammed on the breaks as a cacophony of horns blared behind her. She turned around and grabbed Ilia by the shirt pulling her so tightly against the seat belt it was sure to leave bruises.  
“Sorry! I’m sorry Yang. That was too far. Way too far.”  
Eyes still burning red she released her and slammed on the gas.

“Perfect, just fucking perfect,” Yang swore as her and Ilia’s scrolls went off at the same time.  
“What is it?” Blake and Ruby asked simultaneously  
Ilia checked her scroll. “Shit Yang, trouble in Camelot.”  
“Fuck!”  
“What does that mean?” Ruby asked.  
“It means we’ve got to hurry and drop you off,” Ilia answered as Yang darted through traffic.  
“Take us with you.”  
“No,” Yang said flatly. “Don’t even dare argue with me right now Rubes. Ills, we should take the bike it will be faster.”  
“Copy.”  
Yang screeched the car to a halt in the driveway and quickly hopped out making a beeline for her bike followed closely by Ilia and the two recruits. She paused for a second and turned back to pull Blake into a kiss.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“We’ll be back as soon as we can.”

They watched as Yang and Ilia tore out of the driveway.  
“Well shit,” Ruby swore frustrated. “Now what do we do?”  
“Well,” Blake rubbed the back of her neck, “we could go grocery shopping.”  
“What?”  
“What else can we do Rubes? We can either sit here and worry, train, or we can go to the grocery store and make sure the house is stocked with food for when they get back.”  
“Fine,” she huffed.  
“Yang took the keys so we gotta go get the spare out of my dad’s office.”  
“Lead the way,” Ruby sighed.

Ruby plopped on the couch, clearly still annoyed at being left behind. She pulled out her scroll to message Weiss trying to find out what the hell trouble in Camelot meant. She heard Blake shout her name a second too late as she already felt the prick of a needle in her neck. Blake tried to rush forward to help her friend when she also felt a prick to the side of her neck. The last thing she remembered clearly was the white masks and the unmistakable uniforms of the White Fang before everything faded to black.


	10. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: threats of sexual violence

Blake woke with a splitting headache. She felt dizzy and the waves of nausea had her stomach revolting. Her entire body felt sluggish. She had a mild panic attack when she opened her eyes and saw nothing but black before the realization she had something over her face dawned on her. She willed her body to cooperate and slowly tried to lift her hand before discovering her body wasn’t cooperating just because she was sluggish but because she was bound. She tried hard to recall the last thing she remembered before waking.

Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. The White Fang. The White Fang had taken her and Ruby. She bore down hard against the fear and panic rising within that threatened to consume her. Gods how long had it been since they were taken? She had no way to know, she only knew she had to somehow find Ruby and escape. She began to fight viciously against her restraints but went still as she heard a voice.

“I think she’s awake.”  
Blake felt a flash of pain as someone slapped her hard across the face. “You awake in there traitor?”  
“Dude she’s gagged.”  
“Oh yeah.”  
She felt someone yank hard on whatever was covering her head pulling strands of her hair out along with it. Suddenly everything was too bright. She blinked her eyes rapidly, willing them to adjust, trying to take in everything she could. She was in a small windowless room. A large, what she assumed to be a one way mirror, took up most of one wall and there was a single entry point into and out of the room. She had been handcuffed to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor and an IV drip was pumping gods only knew what into her arm.

One of her guards smiled at her maliciously as he yanked the IV from her arm before unceremoniously ripping the tape from her mouth.  
“Hey there pussy cat. We are going to have so much fun with you, starting with beating that defiant look out of your eyes. Then we’re going to pass you around taking turns fucking that hot little ass of yours.”  
Blake couldn’t help it, she spat in his face. “Fuck you asshole.”  
She winced as he backhanded her. Once, twice, on the third, he closed his hands into a fist and she saw stars.

“That’s enough! Hello my darling.”  
Blake’s blood ran cold. He wasn’t in the room but his voice over the intercom was far scarier than anything the guard could have done to her. She glared into the mirror and was proud to see her reflection didn’t show any of the fear that currently coursed through her.  
“Adam.”  
“Oh so you do remember me my love.”  
“Adam, let me go.”  
“I let you go once Blake, I’m _never_ making that mistake again.”  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“You and I were going to change the world together and you just left me. Ran away like the coward you are, but here and now, there’s nowhere for you to run.”  
“Why can’t you just leave me alone and move on?”  
“Because Blake,” Adam paused as he heard the escalating sound of music. “What is that?”  
“Her scroll sir. It keeps going off every few minutes. Messages from the some blonde woman named Yang.”  
“Bring me her scroll.”  
“No!” Blake shouted trying to lunge for it but was held firmly in place by the restraints.

The next few minutes were agonizing as Blake imagined all the messages Yang could be sending her. With each message Adam read she could picture it further igniting his cold fury.  
“Tell me _kitten_ ,” Blake couldn’t quite cover the wince at Adam’s use of Yang’s nickname for her. “Who are these Black Knights she mentions?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I think you do and you will tell me.”  
“I swear I don’t know anything.”  
“Are they the ones responsible for all my shipments being delayed and all my hideouts being raided? “  
“I don’t know.”  
“You’re lying. See Blake I thought maybe it was your father and that idiotic group he formed, but now I see I was wrong. Tell me what I want to know.”  
“I already told you I don’t know anything.”  
“Why do you insist on hurting me my love? If you won’t give me the answers I need maybe she will.”  
“You leave her out of this!”  
“No. See I have a new more personal mission to destroy everything you love starting with her. I sent her a message telling her you were in trouble. You will tell me what I want to know or I will torture her and kill her at your feet.”  
“Please,” Blake begged, “please just leave her alone.”  
“I wouldn’t have to be doing this if you’d just behave. Who are the Black Knights? What does this woman have to do with them?”  
“I don’t know, please Adam.”  
“Then her death is on your hands.”  
“No! Please, please! I’ll do anything! I’ll come back, I’ll behave, I’ll do anything you ask, just please leave her alone.”  
“Tell me who the Black Knights are, who their leader is, and where I can find them.”  
“I don’t know Adam, I swear.”  
“Take her back to her cell and kill off that human that was brought in with her. Maybe then she’ll be a little more willing to behave.”  
“No! No! Let me go you bastards!” Blake fought hard as they wrestled the hood back on and marched her out.

“Hey man, do me a solid and find somewhere else to be for a while. I’d like some quality time with our new prisoner here.” Blake could hear the sneer in his voice.  
“Can you handle her alone?”  
“She’s one little girl, of course I can.”  
“Alright. You’ve got fifteen minutes, not a minute more. Then we have to take out that little human bitch.”  
“I can work with fifteen minutes.”  
Blake swore in her head. She needed to escape before she was locked into a cell with this pervert.  
“You know fifteen minutes is nothing to brag about.”  
“Shut the fuck up bitch, or I’ll shut you up.”  
“Oh now I’m scared. What are you going to do?”  
“We’ll see how tough you are after I shove my big dick inside your fuckable little ass pussy cat.”  
 _Think, think, think!_ Blake swore to herself. What she needed was a distraction. _Gotta keep him talking._  
“Pfft…whatever you got, I’m sure my girlfriends is bigger.”  
“You fucking little cunt.”

“You mother fuckers! You let me out of here right the fuck now!” Ruby yelled. "I swear to the fucking gods if you so much as touch my girlfriend I will hunt down every last one of you!”  
“Ruby!”  
“Blake! You let her go you prick!”  
“Shut up both of you!”  
“Make me asshole!”  
Blake felt the guards hold on her slacken and knew this was the only chance she’d get. She threw all of her weight at him, knocking him back into the bars of Ruby’s cell. Ruby reached her arm through wrapping it around his neck. Blake yanked off her hood and began to brutally kick the guard until a vicious kick to the face knocked him unconscious.

“Fucker!” Blake spat.  
“That was awesome!”  
The Faunus hurriedly dropped to her knees, searching the guard’s pockets for keys.  
“Blake, they got Weiss,” Ruby’s voice broke. “She had called and they answered and and.”  
“Focus Ruby!” Blake would not break down, not yet, they didn’t have time for that. They had to escape, she had to get to Yang and she couldn’t do that from a cell.  
“Take a deep breath. The first thing we need to do is get out of here. We can’t help them if we don’t get out. Okay?”  
“Okay,” She sniffed.  
“Got ‘em!” Blake said triumphantly as she pulled out the keys and unlocked her restraints.  
“Great! Get me out of here!”  
“On it.” Blake said trying different keys on the door’s lock. “Yes!”  
“Quick help me drag him inside I have a plan,” Ruby spoke with determination.  
“I’m listening.”  
“Strip him down and change into his clothes. We should hand cuff him to the bed and gag him to buy us some time. Hopefully we can find me some gear to change into as well then with any luck we just walk the fuck out of here.”  
“Good plan, great plan. The other guard should be coming back in a few minutes. Together we’ll ambush him.”

They waited with baited breath, keeping as silent and as still as possible. Once they heard the telltale fall of footsteps they got into position and struck the guard with precision.  
Ruby hurried and changed. “Any idea where we are?”  
“No I only came to when they were interrogating me.”  
“Same. Judging by the fact that there are no windows I’d hazard a guess and say we are underground.”  
“So we go up.”  
Ruby nodded.  
“Okay, we have to blend in and pretend like we belong, but if we can avoid anyone else that would be better.”  
“Agreed.”

The pair quickly and quietly made their way back down the hall in the direction they were brought down.  
“We need to avoid the elevators and take the stairs if we can freaking find them. Gods why can’t they label these doors? We don’t have time to check every single one.”  
Blake spared a glance at her companion. “Label them how? Torture room A, Interrogation room C, Kitchen?  
In spite of their situation Ruby snorted out a laugh.  
“Besides Rubes stairwells are always near elevators if we can find an elevator we should find stairs.”  
“And if there aren’t elevators only stairs?”  
“Then we deal with it.”

The pair froze as a sudden blaring alarm and red flashing lights rang out all around them.  
“Attention, we have two escapees, one Human female, one Faunus female, possibly dressed as White Fang guards, considered armed and dangerous. Human to be shot on site, Faunus to be captured.”  
“Fuck!” They swore in tandem.  
“We’ve got to hurry,” Blake shouted as she tucked her cat ears as close to her head as possible trying to drown out the noise.  
“Hey! You two! Stop right there!”  
The two glanced at each other then ran. They heard shots and shouts ring out behind them.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, what do we do, what do we do?” Ruby panicked.  
“Check all the doors, we’ve got to hide!”  
The pair ran from door to door trying them while simultaneously keeping an eye on their rear.  
“Here!” Blake shouted throwing open the door and quickly shutting it behind her. The pair strained their ears listening to what was happening on the other side.

“Where did they go?”  
“No clue.”  
“Well find them damn it! They couldn’t have gotten far.” They relaxed a fraction as they heard heavy footfalls getting fainter.  
“Fuck that was close,” Ruby breathed out a sigh of relief. “It’s pitch black in here. Can you see anything?”  
“Ruby.” Blake’s whisper was so faint she could barely hear it.  
“What? What is it?”  
“Ruby, we’re not alone.”  
“Shit.”  
“Get ready to fight.”  
Blake and Ruby held up their arms, ready for whatever came next.

They were momentarily blinded when the lights flicked on. They were in a large room that was mostly empty except for dual staircases on the opposite side of the room that lead to the second floor. Where the two staircases met stood three figures.  
“Ladies,” the tall blondes voice rang out, “welcome to the Black Knight trials.”


	11. HQ

“Oh my gods.” Ruby hunched over grabbing her knees, trying her best not to throw up. Blake was visibly trembling from head to toe, viciously fighting to hold back the tears not only from fear and relief, but from the utter rage and betrayal she felt.

“You fucking assholes,” Blake’s voice was trembling but the rage she felt quickly drowned out all other emotions. “ _You mother fucking assholes!_ How could you _do_ that!”  
“Don’t like it quit,” Yang spoke without an ounce of sympathy.  
“Consider this your one and only warning kitten, speak to me like that again in my fucking house and you’re out.” Blake just glared at her.  
“Queenie, Merlin, get them the fuck out of my bay.” With that Yang turned and left the room.

Weiss and Ilia headed down the staircase making their way to their recruits.  
“Straighten up Ruby,” Ilia ordered.  
Ruby did her best to straighten and her gaze fell on Weiss. “I thought, I thought.”  
“Shut up and listen carefully you two this is important.” When she was sure she had their attention she continued.  
“Your trials began the moment those needles pierced your necks. Everything you do and say is being closely monitored and evaluated until the end of your trials. You are not allowed contact with anyone outside of Black Knight headquarters and you are not to leave the premises unless directed by someone in high command meaning the Captain, Queenie, or myself.”

Weiss peeled her eyes away from her girlfriend who was still shaking. “Since your families know of the Black Knights they have been made aware that you are unreachable until you have either been accepted or rejected by us. While at Black Knight HQ and during missions, to help protect our identities, you are to only use Black Knight code names. If you do not know someone’s code name you are to address them as sir or Knight unless it’s me or Merlin, we can also be addressed as Lieutenant or LT. Until your fate has been determined, any of us may address you by anything we like except your given names.”  
“If you haven’t guessed by now I’m Merlin and Weiss is Queenie. Ruby your codename is Babyface. Blake yours is Luna. These names are not negotiable and will be with you until your time with us ends.”

“The grounds and buildings of HQ can be confusing to navigate since there are many hidden chambers, walkways, and stairs. To simplify things for you the main house has five levels. The two basement floors are our training facilities. The main floor is the common areas while the next floor holds the dorms. The top floor can only be accessed by high command.” Weiss glared at them to convey her seriousness. “ _Do not_ try to gain access to the top floor without permission. Until you pass your trials the two of you will be sharing a dorm room. I seriously suggest locking or barricading your room at night. Once you pass you each will be given your own room to use as you like.”

Ilia folded her arms. “You are to follow any and all instructions given to you by high command. Failure to do so will result in automatic failure. If you break any of the rules we’ve given thus far it’s an automatic failure. And whatever else you may do, do not disrespect anyone especially our Captain. She isn’t just our Captain because she founded the Black Knights. She has more than earned her position. We have all earned our right to be here, you haven’t. Do I make myself clear?”  
Blake and Ruby nodded.

“The second part of your trials is combat,” Weiss paused and looked at Ilia who nodded. “The minute we leave this room at any moment any Black Knight may attack you just to test your skills. Stay vigilant and be prepared to defend yourselves at all times. These bouts are secondary to the three main opponents each of you will face. They could be back to back or all at once, you won’t know until it’s happening. You may be called upon at any time to start this next phase but until then you are free to do as you wish within the guidelines given. I suggest training and getting used to our unspoken rules, guidelines, and grounds.”

“You guys are lucky. You have each other. Watch each other’s backs,” Ilia added. “Remember secrecy, loyalty, and trust are our bylaws. Remain loyal and do not betray our trust by divulging our secrets.”  
“All of this may be a bit overwhelming but there are reasons for everything we do. Trust us.” Weiss smiled a fraction. “I shouldn’t be saying this but you two have done well so far. The Captain is impressed. Ultimately it is she who decides whether you pass or fail so do your best not to piss her off.”  
“Still happy you signed up?” Ilia smirked.  
“Debatable,” Blake sighed.  
“If you guys need anything you can come to us and we will get you what you need or answer any questions that we can. Do you have any questions?” Weiss asked.  
“What’s on the top floor and why can’t everyone access it?”  
Weiss chuckled. “It’s not like you guys can’t ever go up there. You just need one of us with you to be able to since it does house some sensitive information, but mostly it serves as high commands living quarters.”  
“You guys get an entire floor to yourselves?” Ruby pouted.  
“Well, you know, high command,” Ilia shrugged. “The Captain has an entire wing of the floor to herself. She doesn’t get a lot of down time so when she’s here, unless it’s urgent, we try to let her relax and decompress.”  
“Can I see her?” Blake asked.  
“You will see her when she wants to be seen.”

That night Blake and Ruby had made it back to their dorm exhausted.  
“Fuck, Weiss wasn’t kidding when she said that the Knights would randomly attack us whenever the hell they felt like it,” Ruby scowled rubbing her sore ass.  
“It’s always wise to take Weiss at her word.”  
“Yeah but in the fucking shower for fuck sakes, I won’t sit right for a week.”  
Blake laughed.  
“Don’t you dare laugh.”  
“I can’t help it! The look on your face when they stormed in was priceless.”  
“You’re only saying that because you were already out and changing.”  
“True.”  
“Honestly when Weiss and Yang designed this place you think they could have given each room its own en suite instead of stupid locker rooms with stupid shared showers. How much do you want to bet they have their own freaking bathrooms up in that top floor palace?”  
“Top floor palace?”  
“You heard her,” Ruby did her best Ilia impersonation, “the Captain has her own wing. Well la dee fucking da, Yang gets her own fucking wing and I get a sore ass.”  
Blake’s gaze moved from Ruby to the ceiling. “We should find a way up there.”  
“How? We checked every staircase and they only go to the floor the dorms are on. The only thing that goes to the top floor is the elevator which you need a key and a passcode for.”  
Blake yawned and closed her eyes. “I’m going to sleep on it. Breakfast is at six so we should be up and ready by 5:30.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Night Luna,” Ruby smirked.  
She heard Blake grumble, “Luna, what the hell kind of code name is that.”

At 4:30 am Blake began to stir. Her feline ears shifted toward the door as she heard it creek open.  
“Fire in the hole!”  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash and a deafening bang as a stun grenade went off in their room. Blake was so disoriented she missed the first punch to her face and then three more to the body. She stood up as quick as she could on wobbly legs. After a few seconds her vision cleared and she could see two Knights standing by the door laughing at them before they turned around and left.  
“Fuck! We forgot to barricade the door.”  
“What?” Ruby yelled. “I can’t hear a fucking thing!”

By the time Blake and Ruby made it down to breakfast their hearing gradually started to return. It still wasn’t at 100% which is why Blake missed the fist currently aimed directly at her face. She stumbled back into Ruby before realizing someone had stopped the fist mere inches from striking her.  
“Nala.”  
“Oh,” Neon quickly removed her fist and straightened up with a flirtatious smile beaming across her face. “Good morning Captain.”  
“Good morning. Could you give me a minute with the recruits please?”  
“Of course Captain.”  
Yang turned to look Blake in the eyes. She slowly reached up and very gently flattened Blake’s cat ears to her head.  
“Can you hear me kitten?”  
Blake nodded. Yang slid her hands down to her human ears and covered those before repeating her question. Blake shook her head.  
“Queenie.”  
“Yes Captain?”  
“Have the doc look these two over after breakfast. I want them to rest until their hearing returns fully.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Yang turned to her Knights. “No one is to lay a hand on them until then, understood?”  
“Yes Captain.”  
Satisfied Yang nodded and left.

“Is that normal?” Blake asked Weiss.  
“Is what normal?”  
“For the Captain to interfere in fights, to show concern for a new recruit’s wellbeing?”  
“Are you asking if you’re getting special treatment?”  
“Yes.”  
“And if you are?”  
“I don’t want special treatment. I want to be treated the same as everyone else.”  
“But you are special to her.”  
“Still, it doesn’t seem right.”  
“First off Luna we wouldn’t even be having this conversation if you had just heeded my advice and barricaded your door.”  
Blake’s ears flattened.  
“Second, you should never ever question the Captain.”  
“You do.”  
Weiss chuckled. “Not when she gives an order I don’t. Lastly, no you’re not getting special treatment. Let me tell you something about our Captain, she cares deeply for every member or possible member of her crew. If she is demanding and pushy it’s because she knows you have more to give. She’d never ask anyone under her to do something she herself isn’t willing to do. She takes on so much of the work herself and leads by example. She pushes me every day to be better and I want to be, try to be, because she believes I can be.”  
“That’s high praise coming from you.”  
“It is indeed. Now come on, you need to eat so we can get you looked over, and Luna.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Enjoy the rest, because if you think the fights have been bad so far, you haven’t seen anything yet.”


	12. Combat

Four days had come and gone in a blink of an eye. Four days of training, learning, and the ever constant fighting to defend themselves. Four days before they finally faced the first of their official trial fights. Blake’s bout had been tricky on several levels. She began at a disadvantage due to not knowing when she had been ushered to a door that on the other side a pitch black room and a fight awaited her. Her night vision would have given her an advantage against most any opponent other than the one she currently faced. With Ilia’s Faunus ability Blake hadn’t seen her at all until the crack of a whip snapped and missed her face by inches. The tides shifted in Blake’s favor when she managed to set a fire in the room forcing Ilia to give up her cloaking abilities and face her head on. Using the ribbon attached to Gambol Shroud she snapped it out, wrapping it around her opponent’s weapon and yanked it from her grasp before pouncing on top of her with her blade to her throat. 

Ilia smiled up at her. Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at their current position. Blake snorted out a laugh and shoved Ilia’s face away with her hand before standing and offering her a hand up. The lights flashed on and she heard a whoosh of noise as the fire was put out. Out of the corner of her eye Blake saw a streak of red barreling toward her as Ruby tackled her knocking her flat on her ass.

“That. Was. Fucking. Awesome!”  
Blake laughed. “Thanks. You were watching?”  
“Yes, there’s an observation area up there,” Ruby gestured vaguely to a wall. “You’ll see. I’m sure they’ll let you watch my fight.”  
“Any idea when that might be?”  
“I’m hoping soon because I am so ready to kick some ass.”

“Babyface get off of the poor girl,” Weiss ordered but the hints of a smile on her lips told the story of how amused she was.  
“Oh shit. Sorry Luna,” the red caped figure rolled off her and stood to help her up.  
“You’re fine,” the Faunus chuckled then glanced at Weiss curiously. “What’s with the basket?”  
“It’s for Babyface.”  
“For me?” Ruby’s eyes lit up with joy.  
“Yes. Do you know where the Reaper’s cottage is?”  
“Um…mostly, through the woods right?”  
“Yes. What do you think of her?”  
Ruby thought about it. “Well, she’s really old, like ancient old, so she knows a lot about a lot. She was a fierce warrior back in her day or so she claims, but she has taught me new ways to fight with my scythe so that’s cool. She’s not technically a Knight, but the one time I called her Maria I got wacked hard in the shin.”  
Blake winced in sympathy. “Those whacks hurt like a son of a bitch.”  
Ruby looked at Blake fondly, “fuck yeah they do.”  
Weiss nodded and handed Ruby the wicker picnic basket complete with lid. “Take this basket and drop it off to her.”  
“On it!” Ruby exclaimed.  
“Babyface?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Whatever you do, don’t eat them. We all know how much you love cookies.”  
“What? Cookies! There’s cookie in here?” Ruby opened the basket and reached in.  
Weiss rolled her eyes. “Don’t eat them! Now go on.”

Ruby streaked out across the expansive grounds pulling up the hood on her cloak to block out the chill in the air. She was deep into the forest before she decided it was safe enough to reach into the basket and snag a cookie for herself.  
“It’s just one cookie, she won’t even know it’s gone, and oh, oh, oh it’s chocolate chip!”  
She smiled brightly then went on high alert when the cookie was shot out of her hand by an arrow.

“Wow, this is surreal,” Blake spoke to Weiss and Ilia.  
They were currently in an observation deck that was perfectly hidden high in the trees.  
“Who is that?”  
“Her given name is Robyn but her code name is Loxley.”  
Blake nodded and watched the fight play out. She could see that Loxley was extremely skilled and cocky with it, but the cocky attitude evaporated as she was overwhelmed by Ruby’s speed and how she could seamlessly block all of Robyn’s arrows and fire Crescent Rose’s rifle. Seeing her friend win the fight sent a surge of pride through her. She turned to exit so she could congratulate her friend on her victory when Weiss stopped her.  
“Not yet.”  
“Why, what’s happening?”  
“That depends on if she reaches for another cookie,” Weiss grinned.

Ruby stowed her weapon and bent down to the basket. She had just won her fight and she deserved a cookie damn it. She reached in again almost able to taste the sugary goodness on her tongue. Just before the cookie reached her lips the cracking boom of a rifle rang out and the cookie exploded in her hand.  
“Son of a bitch!” Ruby rolled, unfurling Crescent Rose as she turned to face her new opponent. Her jaw dropped in pure shock as she lowered her weapon. She barely managed to bite back the name that danced on the edge of her lips, knowing if uttered it would immediately disqualify her. The woman wore a kind smile on her face as she effortlessly transformed her rifle into a xiphos.  
“P-P-P,” Ruby stuttered.  
“Seraph,” Pyrrah grinned. “Ready?”  
Ruby quickly lifted her weapon and grinned back. “Bring it.”

“Holy shit!” Blake swore and practically smooshed her face to the glass trying to get a closer look. “That’s, she’s, holy shit!”  
Weiss chuckled. “Seraph is one of our most skilled Knights though the Captain rarely calls upon her.”  
“Why is that?”  
“Until she graduates the Captain wishes for her to focus more on school and training.”  
“And Juane,” Blake smirked. “Seraph,” Blake said thoughtfully, “it suits her.”  
“The Captain has given us all our code names and I find they always tend to suit the Knight.”  
“Luna,” Blake said blandly.  
“Luna is a black-purple talking cat who serves as an advisor to the main protagonist and also awakens her power.”  
“Oh. Well,” Blake smiled. “I guess it does sort of suit then.”  
“Yeah I’d say so.”  
“Are any of our other friends Knights?”  
“Sorry, classified, for now anyway, but really, Seraph is the Captains closest friend aside from us, is it really that surprising?”  
“This entire thing is surprising. It’s amazing how much you guys have accomplished in such a short time.”  
“Well one can accomplish most anything with sheer will and unlimited funds,” Weiss grinned.

In the end Pyrrah proved to be too skilled for the younger girl. Ruby had taken the loss pretty well especially when she found out she could have all of the cookies in the basket.  
“I hope my loss doesn’t mean I’m out. It sucks not knowing until the end if we pass or fail.”  
“I’m guessing they look at everything we do as a whole and base it off that rather than each individual task.”  
“I hope you’re right.”  
“I’m more worried Yang will fail us just because she never wanted us involved.”  
“There’s no way she would do that, would she?”  
Blake shrugged. “She’s your sister, you tell me.”  
“She’s your whatever it is you guys are doing.”  
“We aren’t doing anything. The last time we saw or heard from her was almost a week ago.”  
“Well she’s gotta be around here somewhere, lurking like some creeper.”  
“I don’t think I’d ever have used those words to describe your sister.”  
“I don’t even want to know the words you’d use to describe her. I have enough trauma in my life already.”  
Blake nudged her with her shoulder playfully. “Fucking sexy.”  
“Stop!”  
“Every inch of her goddess body is perfection.”  
“Stop, stop, stop!”  
“Amazing kisser.”  
“Luna, I love you, I really do, but if you say one more word the next fight you’ll face is me.”  
Blake laughed.  
“You think I’m joking? Just keep it up.”  
“Fine you big baby,” Blake hesitated then grinned, “the things she can do with her tongue.”  
Blake laughed as Ruby punched her in the arm.

“Luna.”  
Blake stood looking at Weiss.  
“Come with me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Off grounds.”  
“Can I come?” Ruby asked.  
“No.”  
“But.”  
“No. Move it Luna, we’re on a deadline here.”  
“Yes LT.”

Once they were in the car Blake looked at Weiss. “So you want to tell me where we’re going?”  
“To the docks.”  
“And why are we doing that?”  
“Because I said so,” Weiss sighed. “Look Luna this is the first time we have ever done something like this for a trial and I’m not sure how I feel about it.”  
“So I’m about to face a trial fight?”  
Weiss nodded.  
“So what’s so different about this one that has you worried, I can tell you are.”  
“All trial fights have always been against other Knights or people close enough to the Knights to know about us like your father.”  
Blake’s eyes widened in surprise. “My father has fought in them?”  
“He has and he is something to see.”  
“I bet.”  
“By using people we trust we can make sure the fights remain within our control and safe to a certain degree. Injuries can and will occur but this.”  
“So I’m about to face someone who doesn’t know about us.”  
Weiss nodded. “Just be careful. I’ll be watching but have been ordered not to interfere.”  
“Thanks for the heads up.”

Blake stalked silently through the shipping containers looking for her opponent, her body tuned, listening for any sound that would warn of a surprise attack. It didn’t take her long before she found her. The petite woman sat on a crate, legs crossed, idly twirling her parasol with a smug grin on her face.

Neo, shit. The warning that Qrow spoke flashed into her mind about how deadly she was. She tried to think back to the time her friends had gone to the beach and she attacked Yang seemingly out of nowhere. Neo was fast with cat like reflexes that very nearly rivaled her own. Agile, acrobatic, adept at close quarters combat with a focus on kick based attacks, plus she was highly proficient with her weapon of choice. Blake shook her head. A parasol. Who the fuck fights with a parasol?

They eyed each other, sizing each other up. The entire time Neo with that taunting grin plastered on her face. Blake decided her best course of action would be to keep her distance. She started by firing off rounds from Gambol Shroud at her. Neo easily dodged them by simply shifting her parasol in front of her. Fuck, so that wasn’t going to work. The Faunus wished her opponent would do something, anything, other than sit there twirling that fucking parasol like she didn’t have a care in the world. She didn’t have a choice; she started to move in and saw a happy and sadistic look spark in Neo’s eyes. 

Blake transformed her weapon into a katana then pulled its sheath from the magnetic clip on her back to wield both weapons at once. She moved in and out at lightning speed with Neo dodging or using her parasol to counter. Neither opponent could land any strikes on the other. Frustrated, Blake yelled and swung her weapon at Neo releasing a powerful surge of energy from it. Neo’s eyes widened in surprise as she quickly lifted her parasol to shield herself. She felt her body sliding backward from the sheer force of the strike and then Blake was on her. She barely managed to roll out of the way as Blake swung both of her weapons but in doing so she left her right side completely open. Neo flipped, kicking her hard in the side. Blake crumpled instantly, clutching her side in excruciating pain from the kick to the liver.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Blake swore from the ground as Neo stood above her grinning. When they heard someone whistle both women turned and saw Yang sitting on her bike. Neo spared Blake one last smug grin before walking over and climbing on the bike behind Yang, wrapping her arms around her and snuggling in close. That was probably the first time she had ever seen a genuine happy smile on the smaller woman’s face. Blake heard the engine roar to life and then they were gone.


	13. Secret Passage

Between the trials, missions, favors for her mother, and studying for the final exams needed to graduate early, Yang was completely spent. All she wanted was one day, hell not even a day, she’d settle for an hour, just one hour to lie in her bed doing nothing except holding Blake. Instead she was lounging on a sofa in the living room she shared with Weiss and Ilia, currently watching the video footage from the latest Knight attacks on her newest recruits. It was in her nature to want to protect the people she loved the most and watching them constantly being attacked had proven difficult.

“Captain?”  
“Weiss we’re in our quarters, you don’t have to call me Captain.”  
“Sorry force of habit.” She walked to a plush sofa across from Yang, adjusted her skirt, and sat primly.  
“What’s up?”  
“It’s been a week since Blake’s battle with Neo.”  
“I’m aware.”  
“Ruby and I faced off two days ago.”  
“Also aware,” Yang paused the video and grinned at her companion. “So how did it feel losing to my cute little baby sister?”  
Weiss huffed indignantly, “the only reason I lost is because your cute little baby sister played dirty.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yes! I had her then she flashed those stupid puppy dog eyes of hers at me and I lost focus. She’s too damn cute for her own good.”  
Yang laughed. “She played you Queenie and you fell for it hook, line, and dog eyes.”  
“Oh shut up. How was I supposed to know she’d use my love for her against me?”  
“She’s my sister sweetheart. We hate to lose.”

“Well the only reason I’m bringing it up is because.”  
Yang cut her off, “because you’re wondering when our other recruits final battle will be?”  
“Yes. You know I try not to interfere when it comes to you and Blake.”  
“Honey if this if you not interfering I’d hate to see the latter.”  
“Yang she is my best friend. You’re purposely making the trials harder for her, why?”  
Yang sighed. “Do you have any idea how hard it was for me that night? When I ran outside and saw him standing over her with his fucking sword pierced in her side. I couldn’t get to her fast enough. She could have _died_ Weiss. Every time I think of sending her out there on missions I picture her on the ground bloody. I _need_ to know that she can take care of herself.”  
“I can understand that, but Yang, you never send any of us on missions alone and you’re our leader. You can make sure that you are always with her.”  
Yang rubbed her hands over her face. “Yeah,” she paused letting out a deep breath of air. “You’re right, plus she has more than proven herself so far.”

“Yes she has. Now, I also wanted to talk with you about what happened when you dropped Neo off.”  
“You mean _animam pro anima_ , or life for a life.”  
“Yes. You saved Neo’s life when you took that bullet for her. I can’t believe your mother was so grateful that she’s letting you ask for one thing.”  
“You’ve got it all wrong. My mother wasn’t grateful. She owes a debt and it must be repaid.”  
“Have you decided what it is you’re going to ask for?”  
“No. It’s not the same as _quia oculo ad oculum_ , or an eye for an eye. If it was I could just ask her to take out Adam and be done with it.”  
“Who knew the mafia had so many rules.”  
“They’re not the mafia Weiss.”  
She rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean.”  
“Traditions are very important to the clan. Why do you think she’s so adamant about me taking over for her? If she has no heir the power within shifts and can upset the balance. When she reaches forty she can be challenged by anyone who wants her seat. With an heir that changes, she cannot be challenged at all.”  
“Oh, I had no idea.”  
“Yeah, she has two years of free reign left before she reaches forty. If I hadn’t gone to her she’d eventually have come to me but she’d have no ground to stand on. I’ve given her the excuse she needed to get me involved.”

“Wow that’s…fucked.”  
Yang laughed. “Tell me about it.”  
“I think that’s the most you’ve spoken about them.”  
“They have their own secrets, just as we do.”  
“Have you ever thought about joining them?”  
“No. They kill people Weiss, I could never justify that. In self-defense yes but that isn’t what they do, not entirely. The leader’s word is law and once an order is given it cannot be refused.”  
“How did your Uncle manage to get out?”  
“That is not a story for me to tell, and if you ask him I doubt he’d tell you.”

“So about this favor or I guess this debt your mother owes you.”  
Yang sighed deeply. “It’s more of a pain in the ass than anything. She’s been hounding me nonstop and will continue to until it’s repaid.”  
“You know Yang it’s okay to be selfish.”  
“What are you trying to say exactly?”  
“I’m saying you and Blake love each other. If you want to be with her you know what you need to ask for. Be selfish.” Weiss stood, “For what it’s worth I believe her when she says she’s done running. It would take direct interference from the gods themselves to pull her away from you again.”  
Yang nodded.  
“Oh and Yang, everything for the third trial is set so stop dawdling. I’d like to finish this before winter break.”  
“Yes ma’am.”

Ruby couldn’t take it anymore. For the last hour she watched Blake switch from tapping her foot incessantly to wearing a hole into the floor from her pacing.  
“Would you knock it off already?”  
Blake’s feline ears folded back as her head shot up. “What?”  
“Knock it off, you’re driving me nuts.”  
“Well excuse me, but not all of us have had our final fights yet and not all of us gets to see the woman they love every freaking day. I haven’t seen Yang in god it feels like forever.”  
“It’s been a little over a week. You went three months without seeing her before.”  
“I know and I was a total wreck.”  
“Do you really want me to show you the pictures Sun posted to the group chat of what you consider a wreck to look like? There’s a horrible one of you lying in the beach smiling, god what you must have been going through. I am so sorry.”  
“Fuck you,” Blake glared then laughed. “Fucking Sun. I knew I should have thrown his ass overboard when I found him.” She finally sat on her bed much to Ruby’s relief.

“I know the fight is coming it’s just the waiting for it that’s driving me nuts, that and not knowing who I’m going to face. After losing to Neo I can’t lose the next one, I just can’t.”  
“Well it’s like you said Yang probably goes off of the whole picture not just each individual task.”  
“I hope so.”  
“It will come when it comes Luna until then we should probably get some sleep.”  
“I guess, no, you’re right. We barricaded the door right?”  
“Yes, we have every night since that first night.”  
“Okay,” Blake took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. “Okay.” She lay down in her bed as Ruby hit the lights. “Night BF.”  
“Goodnight.”

At 1:00 am Blake was startled awake by a hand gently shaking her. She focused in and saw Weiss holding a finger to her lips.  
“Get up,” she whispered.  
“Queenie? How’d you get in here?”  
“Keep your voice down, we can’t wake Babyface. Now get your gear and follow me. You have two minutes.”  
Blake dashed to her dresser and quickly changed then grabbed Gambol Shroud and stood in front of Weiss expectantly.  
Weiss nodded approvingly. “What I’m about to show you is not to be shared with anyone even BF. If she were to discover it on her own is another matter understood?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay follow me.”  
Blake watched Weiss curiously as she got on all fours and crawled under Ruby’s desk.  
“Um…”  
“Get your ass in here.”  
“Right.” When she was on all fours she discovered that a section of the wall was gone and she could see Weiss’s heels. She crawled through the passage and stood in what appeared to be a narrow hallway. “Oh that is fucking cool.”  
Weiss grinned then slid the wall back into place.  
“Do these passages lead to every room?”  
“No not everyone but most of them.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Up to the top floor.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about your weapon and the slice of energy you released from it.”  
“What about it?”  
“When that weapon was originally created that wasn’t a feature. Only Adam’s had the ability to store energy.”  
Blake smiled. “Weird.”  
“You’re not going to answer me are you?”  
“Nope.”  
“I figured.”  
“I will tell you this though; the material Adam’s sword is made from, your father’s company has an entire separate group of scientists that are dedicated solely to studying what they call dust. You may want to look into it.”  
“I will.”

The pair reached a narrow stairwell and headed up to the top floor where they were met by a thick steel door.  
“In case you get any ideas, this door is also password protected and requires a retina scan.”  
Once Weiss entered her code and was scanned she pushed the heavy door and entered a posh living room.  
“Holy shit, where do I sign up? This place is a palace.”  
Blake was led through the living room to an expansive hall way. “We share this living space and kitchen. To the left through those doors are mine and Ilia’s quarters. Hers takes up the entire right side of the floor and mine takes the left.” She gestured to the door on her right. “Through there are the Captains quarters. Go on, she’s waiting.”  
“Wait! Is she my final fight?”  
Weiss grinned, “Good luck.”


	14. King of the Castle

Blake stood outside the Captain’s door with her eyes closed, taking slow and deep breaths to try and steady her nerves. She had no idea what to expect on the other side and tried to quickly run through possible scenarios in her head before realizing she would just drive herself crazy doing that. She took a final breath and held her hand to the door. Did she knock or just go in? Yang was expecting her so she should just go in right? _Damn it!_ She was definitely over thinking this. She turned the handle and pushed the door open a fraction of an inch to peer inside.

“What are you doing kitten?”  
Blake jumped and swore at herself.  
“Are you coming in?”  
Blake pushed the door open wider with her foot and looked inside. She saw what appeared to be another living room with an open floor plan to a kitchen and dining area. Yang was currently leaning on a counter smiling at her. Blake looked at her wearily as she took a cautious step into the room.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Um…hi?”  
“Will you shut the door behind you? All the rooms up here are sound proofed but and I don’t want to disturb my comrades in case they want to use the shared living room.”

Blake did as she was told but stayed hoovering by the door. “I was told to report to you Captain, for my final fight.”  
“Kitten, you don’t have to call me Captain up here. We treat this floor differently since this is our home away from home.”  
Blake didn’t respond.  
Yang laughed. “I promise this isn’t a trick to get you to say my name so I can boot you out.”  
“Well the thought did cross my mind.”  
“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to actually come in.”  
“Stand for now if that’s okay with you.”  
Yang nodded and shifted her weight so she was no longer leaning. She smiled as she watched Blake tense her body and roll to the balls of her feet. “I’ve missed you.”  
“I…I’ve missed you too, unbearably so.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Right now? A mixture of happy and anxious. It would help to know what’s going on.”  
“We are having a conversation.” Yang stepped closer and she saw Blake’s hand shift to the handle of her blade. “Relax baby, I’m not going to attack you.”  
“You’re not?”  
“No.”  
“But isn’t this my final fight?”  
“Yes it is, but I thought we could have some fun with it.”

“A fun fight?” Blake said doubtfully.  
“Yes, how about a friendly wager?”  
“What do you have in mind?”  
“If you win you can ask me for one thing.”  
“Any thing?”  
“What would you ask for?”  
“You.”  
“Me in what way?”  
“In every way love. I want to be with you, just you, and I want you to be mine. I don’t want to share you with anyone.”  
“You want a commitment.”  
“Yes.”  
“No. Not on a bet. You’re worth far more than that.”  
Blake wanted to argue but thought about the way Yang had phrased it.  
“But outside of a bet?”  
Yang grinned at her. “I love you Blake, more than anything or anyone. I want to be with you, and I’m yours if you’ll have me.”  
Blake eyes widened in shock and started to tear. “Really?”  
“Really.”

Blake forgot everything else except the woman in front of her as she launched herself into her arms. Yang held her close and breathed her in. “I love you.”  
“I love you, so, so, much. I thought, I thought you didn’t want me or couldn’t be with me.”  
“I’ve always wanted you baby. As for the couldn’t, my mother owed me a favor and a really good friend told me that I have a right to be selfish, so I asked that the favors I do for her no longer include anything that could jeopardize my relationship with you.”  
Blake kissed her long and hard and finally felt her heart ease. Yang was hers again, just hers and by gods she wanted what was hers. She started to sneak her hands under Yang’s shirt when Yang stopped her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Have you forgotten we are supposed to have a fight?”  
“Fuck the fight, better yet fuck me,” Blake nipped her bottom lip.  
“Are you asking for special treatment?”  
“Yes, no. How about we wrestle in bed, naked, and count that as our fight?”  
“How could we tell who won?”  
“Well love, if we do it right we both win.”  
Yang laughed. Then looked at her with a challenging gleam in her eyes.  
“If you want me naked then you’re going to have to undress me yourself,” she took a step back out of Blake’s reach and loved the dangerous look she gave her.

When she reached a hand up to Yang’s shirt, Yang batted it away easily. She moved in again feinting with her left but reached out with her right. Yang grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her close. She fisted Blake’s shirt in her hands and tore it in half, then took another quick step back to grin smugly at her.  
“One-zip. Looks like I’m winning.”  
Blake narrowed her eyes. She detached Gambol Shroud and set it aside before removing the tattered remains of her shirt. “You’re going to pay for that.”  
“Oh I certainly hope so.”  
Blake grinned at her then pounced.

The newly reformed couple was lying on the dining room table, panting hard, staring at the ceiling with huge grins on their faces.  
“I totally won that round,” Blake huffed out as she rolled to her side to look down at her lover.  
Yang rolled with considerable effort to face her, “I’ll give you that round, but I believe I won the bout that had us on the sofa, then coffee table, then living room floor.”  
Blake snickered and leaned down to kiss her. Then kissed her again just because she could. “What we need is a tie breaker.”  
“Tie breaker? Kitten I’m clearly winning.”  
“Oh I don’t think so.” She trailed her hands lightly from Yang’s hip to circle her breasts before she lightly pinched her nipple. She smiled at the soft moan the blonde released then laughed at the yelp she received when she smacked her ass.  
“Oh, so that’s how you want to play?” Yang said rolling off the table.  
“Maybe.”  
Yang lifted her off the table to throw her over her shoulder and smacked her ass in turn before carrying her into the bedroom.

“They’ve been in there for two days. What the hell could they be doing? You don’t think Yang secretly killed Blake and is now cutting her body up into little pieces to feed to Zwei do you?” Weiss asked concerned.  
“I seriously doubt that’s what they’re doing Queenie,” Ilia laughed.  
“It’s not possible for people to you know for that long is it?”  
Ilia shrugged. “Maybe they’re playing a really intense game of monopoly.”  
Just then the doors opened to reveal a laughing Blake clad in nothing but one of Yang’s tee shirts while Yang, wrapped only in a sheet, grabbed her and kissed her. Blake smiled passing the two on her way to the shared kitchen. They watched in awe as she raided the fridge for food and drinks before she headed back into the Captain’s quarters.  
“Definitely not monopoly,” Ilia said amazed. “And I think it’s safe to say they’re back together.”  
“Oh yeah. How much longer should we give them?”  
“I’d say tomorrow is soon enough before we break up their party and begin the next phase.” Ilia watched as Weiss headed to the elevator. “Where are you going?”  
“To go get my own girlfriend where else. Oh and Illy.”  
“Yeah?”  
“If Reese has to make it any clearer how into you she is she’d have to practically offer herself up to you naked.”  
“Wait, what? Reese likes me?”  
“Duh,” Weiss rolled her eyes then grinned at her.


	15. Stealth

“Ladies welcome to your final trial,” Yang grinned as she sat on her sofa with Blake sitting across her lap. Across from them Weiss and Ruby sat in an almost perfect mirror image of them with Weiss on top of Ruby. “Where’s Ills at?”  
Weiss smirked. “My guess is she’s probably with Reese.”  
“About fucking time,” Yang shook her head.  
“Well I may have given her a little helpful nudge,” Weiss grinned.  
“You seem to be doing that a lot lately.”  
“Well I’m happy and in love so I want to see my friends be as well.”  
“Who knew you had a romantic mushy side Queenie.”  
“Oh she has it bad,” Blake whispered none too softly into the blonde’s ear. “She’s tried to take up baking so she can make Rubes cookies.”  
“No,” Yang said in genuine shock.  
“Yes.”  
“Whoa.”

Weiss rolled her eyes but couldn’t hide the blush. “Were getting off the subject here.”  
“Yes, yes, you’re right,” Yang shifted, “sorry baby but you have to move.”  
“Fine, but I’m not happy about it,” Blake scowled.  
Yang stood and waited for Weiss to join her.   
The Captain folded her arms and looked at them sternly. “Your final trial is a fight to the death between the two of you. Whoever wins becomes a Knight. The loser, well, we will remember you fondly.”  
The look of pure shock on the recruit’s faces had Yang rolling with laughter and Weiss rolling her eyes.   
“Gods Yang you scared them half to death. That’s not the final trial.” Weiss explained shaking her head at Yang who was still laughing.   
“Would you be serious?”  
“Hey I saw you trying to hold back a grin.”  
“I was grinning because you’re an idiot.”  
“Yeah but you love me Queenie in spite of my many flaws.”  
“Gods help me, I do. Now will you please Captain-up and explain the final trial before Blake smothers you in your sleep.”

“Alright, alright,” Yang took a deep breath and eyed her two recruits. “Your final trial is stealth. You two will be heading to Altas Academy which is also home to the Altesian military.”   
Weiss handed photos to the recruits.  
“A gold pony?” Ruby asked confused.  
“It’s a chess piece Rubes, a knight to be exact,” Blake answered and received an approving nod from Yang.  
“Very good kitten. Your goal is to infiltrate the school so that you may locate and steal this chess piece without being caught. You have two weeks to come up with a plan, get there, recon, steal, and return the piece to HQ. If you are caught or return outside of the time limit you fail. Because of the time limit and the infiltration of a military base you may choose any two Knights to round out your team, choose wisely. Ruby, because of how well you handled the loyalty trial you will lead the team on this mission.”  
“Me! Really? Shouldn’t.”  
Yang cut her off, “I would follow you Ruby that’s how much faith I have in your abilities.”  
Ruby choked up at hearing her sister, whom she always looked up to, utter those words. “Th-th-thanks. I’ll do my best to not let you or my team down.”  
Yang gestured to Weiss who pulled out her scroll and hit a button. Blake and Ruby heard their scrolls ping and pulled them out to look at the countdown clock set for exactly fourteen days.  
“All of our timers are synced so everyone will know how much time is left. There is also a timer placed in the lounging area on the main floor so that all of the Knights can follow if desired. There is no way to stop the timer once it has started. Your time begins,” Weiss hit a button, “Now.”  
“Shit, shit, shit,” Ruby swore and gestured frantically for Blake to join her.

“Coffee?” Yang asked Weiss.  
“Sounds good.” Weiss answered and followed her to the kitchen.  
“This is the most relaxed I have seen you in a while and the happiest.”  
Yang closed her eyes as a contented smile graced her lips. “She soothes me, having her, being with her, knowing she loves me, it eases my heart. Plus you know all that sex can really brighten ones mood.”  
“I could have gone my entire life without hearing those words out of your mouth.”  
“Hey you brought it up.”  
“I did not bring up you having sex with Blake. You don’t ever hear me talking about having sex with your sister.”  
“That’s true. Is it that bad? I could give her some pointers.”  
“Oh gods please shut up now,” Weiss held a hand to her brow and scowled. “Great just great now if we she tries something new I’ll wonder if it’s something you taught her. No offense honey but you’re not who I want to think about while I’m having sex with my girlfriend.”  
“Hey it could be worse. You could be bangin’ Ruby and suddenly picture Nebula.”  
“I swear Yang if she pops into my head now I’m going to punch you.”   
Yang grinned mischievously and handed her friend a cup of coffee.

Weiss took a sip thoughtfully. “Who do you think they’ll choose?”   
“If it were me,” Yang paused, thinking, “I’d have to go with you.”  
“Why me?”  
“Well I trust you for starters, but no one knows Altlas as well as you do. Plus Winter is your sister. She’s a Special Operative for the Altesian military so you must have visited her in the military sections on occasion.”  
“You know I have and so have you.”  
“Yeah but they don’t know that. My other choice would definitely be Ills. With her camouflage abilities she would be essential for the actual heist.”  
“Good choices. I’d pick you.”  
Yang laughed. “You didn’t the first time.”  
“Well things are different this time. My final trial wasn’t at Atlas plus hello, you aren’t exactly known to be stealthy. You stick out everywhere you go which in this case may be a good thing.”  
“Oh? How so?”  
“You can cause a distraction and you do constantly.”  
Yang chuckled.

“Calm down Ruby, you’ve got this.”  
Ruby took a deep breath, then another, “okay I think the first thing we need to do is decide on the rest of our team. Any suggestions?”  
“Well, what does your gut say? Don’t think about it just say someone.”  
“Weiss.”  
“Now why did you pick her first?”  
“Because she’s hot.” Blake snorted then shoved her.   
“Be serious, gods you are so like Yang sometimes.”  
Ruby laughed and had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. “I was being serious actually, but she’s from Atlas. Having someone on the team who knows the ins and outs of the city and probably the academy is really beneficial plus her sister is some head honcho for the military so she’s bound to know something about how their military operates.”  
“I agree. Now name someone else.”  
“Well Yang.”

They both glanced over to the kitchen to see an obviously flustered Weiss and a laughing Yang.  
“I love your sister with all my heart Rubes, you know I do, but stealth isn’t exactly her strong suit. She shines wherever she goes and draws people to her unconsciously.”  
“Well see that’s part of my plan. I remember Professor Ozpin saying something about a student exchange program. If we can get him to approve the four of us we’d not only have a ride, but a valid reason for being there.”  
Blake nodded considering.   
“Yang is crucial, because like you said she draws people in and so will Weiss because of her name. She can’t go to Altas where the Schnee name is king and not be fussed over. People will be so interested in those two that hardly anyone will pay attention to us.”  
Blake grinned. “Which means we’d be free to wander off and recon. That’s brilliant Ruby.”  
“Thanks. I figure once we actually locate the pony we can come up with another plan for the actual heist.”  
“Sounds great Rubes. You know Yang wasn’t wrong about you, you do make a great leader.”  
Ruby blushed scarlet. “Let’s bring the rest of our crew up to speed, get an idea of what we’re walking into from Weiss, then we should all go have a chat with Professor Ozpin.”


	16. Atlas

For the last half an hour Yang had been watching the love of her life pace up and down the length of the airship.  
“Relax kitten, you’re starting to make me nervous.”  
Blake’s cat ears twitched. “Sorry for being concerned. It’s just we are cutting things really close. Too close. We only get a week in Atlas. A week isn’t a long time. We have no idea how long it will take to find the knight let alone steal it successfully and leave without being caught.”

Yang grinned at her. “Come here baby.”  
Blake huffed but went stiffly to her.  
“Sit.”  
She rolled her eyes but sat then moaned as Yang started to massage her shoulders.  
“Relax baby. We’ve got this.”  
“It’s easy for you to say relax when you’re already king Knight.”  
Yang chuckled. “True, but pacing a hole into the airship isn’t going to change our plan. It’s a great plan. Just go with it.”  
Blake sighed and nodded.  
“It almost pains me to admit,” Weiss smirked at Yang, “but the Captain is right. It’s a good plan. Just go with it. We will adjust it if we need to.”

Blake looked at Ruby who had been silent most of the trip which so wasn’t like her.  
“Rubes, you alright?”  
“Hum? Oh yes, just thinking.”  
“Anything you’d like to share?”  
“Well,” Ruby looked at her girlfriend then her sister. “Am I allowed to ask questions regarding the setup of the trial?”  
“Of course you are.”  
“Okay well it stands to reason that Yang and Weiss set up this trial correct?”  
Yang nodded.  
“So you’ve been to Atlas before?”  
She smirked, “I have.”  
“So because this is a trial and not just a mission there are some factors we must consider. Either another Knight or someone they trust who knows about us that is from Atlas also helped set up the trial.”  
Yang and Weiss looked at each other and grinned. “Go on.”  
“So do you already know where the pony is?”  
Yang shook her head. “No. In case either of us were chosen to be a part of the team neither of us know where it is to make the trial as fair as possible.”

Blake turned to her. “But you could find out.”  
“We could, but we won’t. We won’t give you an unfair advantage by asking directly where it is. We will help all we can within the confines of being just other members of your team. If you’re worrying that we will purposefully botch this mission don’t be. We want to find it as much as you do. Besides this isn’t only a test for you.”  
Ruby nodded. “I’m guessing that it’s also a test for Atlesian military security which means at the very least Winter is involved with the trial. She wouldn’t move it around just to fuck with us would she?”  
Weiss looked offended. “She would not. As agreed, once it is placed it won’t be moved until we either do or don’t steal it.”  
Yang shook her head at her Lieutenant. “Queenie, Rubes here just tricked you into revealing exactly who placed the knight.”  
“What? Oh damn it,” she huffed and folded her arms.  
“So does this change our plan?” Blake asked.  
“Not yet. I want to get the lay of the land first. When we land a student should be meeting us to be our guide while we’re here. Everyone keep your eyes peeled.”

When Atlas came into view Blake and Ruby were awestruck at the sight. “Wow it’s so different from our high school.”  
“Atlas is the most well-funded school in all of Remnant and actually the world. The attached university just outranked Harvard in the last fiscal year.”  
“So super rich kids, great.” Blake shook her head annoyed.  
“If I recall correctly Blake isn’t your father technically still the Chieftain of Menagerie?” Weiss spoke snootily.  
“And?”  
“And isn’t your family home about ten times the size of everyone else’s?”  
Blake’s cat ears flattened. “It’s not ten times the size.”  
“Close enough. My point is you grew up privileged as much as was allowed.”  
“But.”  
“I know what you’re going to say and I understand that the Faunus are still considered second class and that you spent a great deal of your childhood fighting alongside your parents, but all I’m saying is not all children grew up with body guards and money in a huge home. I hate to break it to you but you would be considered a rich kid by most standards.”  
Yang bit her cheek to stop herself from smiling. Blake shoved her.  
“What was that for?”  
“I could feel you smiling.”

As soon as they arrived and stepped foot on the landing pad Yang saw who their escort was and held her arms out in front of Weiss and Blake, keeping them behind her.  
“What are you doing?” Weiss asked annoyed.  
“Keeping us at a safe distance, trust me.”  
The loud squeal almost pierced their eardrums and cut off any rebuttal the white haired woman would have given.  
“RUBY!!!! SAL-U-TATIONS!”  
They watched Ruby brace herself as the girl charged full speed at her, knocking them over.  
Blake looked down at the pair bemused. “I take it they know each other?”  
“Penny!!!! I’ve missed you _sooooo_ much!” Ruby screamed as excitedly as she could through her groans of pain.  
Yang laughed. “Yeah you could say that.”  
“Get off of my girlfriend.” Weiss spoke menacingly.  
“My apologies,” Penny grinned detangling herself from Ruby to offer her a hand up. Weiss knocked her hand away and helped Ruby to her feet herself, brushing off the dirt and straightening her clothes for her.  
Penny turned to Yang. “Yang bang!”  
Yang made of sturdier stuff than her little sister embraced the girl in a twirling hug. “Miss Plenty Penny. You act like you haven’t seen me in ages.”  
The shorter girl chuckled. “I know, but you and Ruby remain two of my all-time favorite people in the entire world.”  
“You’re still too sickeningly sweet for you own good. You already know the Ice Queen but this is the amazingly wonderful Blake Belladonna.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Penny shook her hand vigorously. “She’s your girlfriend right?”  
“She’s far more than just my girlfriend Pen,” Yang winked at Blake making her smile.  
“Well just so you’re aware Neon is back.”  
“Yeah I know.”

“Neon?” Blake crooked a brow.  
“She’s a friend who kind of has a thing for me.”  
Penny laughed hysterically. “It’s far more than just a thing Yang. She practically worships you and throws herself at you constantly.”  
Blake rolled her eyes. “What else is new?”  
Yang pulled her close, letting her hands wander over the back of her ass. “I love you kitten.”  
Blake wrapped her arms around her neck. “Oh yeah? That’s good because I love you too.”  
“Oh no you don’t,” Weiss said sticking a hand between their faces. “If you start now it could be ages before you stop.”  
Yang stuck her tongue out at her. “Spoil sport.”  
“It’s a long tour and I’m hungry and tired.”  
“Alright, alright, Pen lead the way.”  
“It is a long tour to be fair. We have the classrooms, gym, cafeteria, dorms.”  
“We get it Pen.”  
She chuckled merrily. “Before we begin though General Ironwood would like to meet you.”  
“Really?” Weiss asked suspiciously.  
“Oh yes, especially you Yang bang. He hasn’t gotten to meet you on your previous visits and apparently he’s a fan though he hasn’t forgiven you completely for trouncing Atlas last year in the Rugby championship game.”  
“Hey I wasn’t the only one on that team.”  
“Yes but you’re the captain and make quite an impression.”

The four were led to an elevator and were heading straight to the top floor where General Ironwood’s office was located. They kept the idle chatter to a minimum but asked a lot of questions.  
“So Penny,” Blake said casually, “Is this part of the military sector?”  
“Oh yes, the entire top floor house top Atlesian military personnel including Winter Schnee and the Ace Operatives.”  
“Ace Operatives?”  
“They are like the Generals own personal military force, the elite of the elite.”  
“Interesting, so are students usually allowed up here?”  
“Well General Ironwood isn’t just the General he’s also the headmaster of Atlas Academy. So students are technically allowed in certain areas mostly just his office when summoned.”  
“I see.”  
They were led down a set of stairs to a large circular room that branched off in different directions. On the opposite side from where they descended were another set of stairs that led up to Ironwood’s office. As soon as the doors slid open the team tried hard not to react. On a pedestal in the middle of the room stood their chess piece.

“Ah welcome,” Ironwood smiled as he stood to come around his desk to greet them. Winter was also there and stood next to him with her hands behind her back. “Professor Ozpin has told me a lot about you, though Weiss we’ve met before on several occasions.”  
She nodded respectfully. “Yes sir, it is very nice to see you again. Hello Winter you look well.”  
“As do you.”  
“Please allow me to introduce my classmates. This is Ruby Rose.”  
“Hi” Ruby waived with a big smile.  
“You’re also on the Beacon rugby team aren’t you?”  
“Uh yes General Sir.”  
“You’re pretty good if I remember correctly.”  
“Well my sister taught me everything she knows,” she smiled towards Yang.  
“Oh you’re sisters, that’s wonderful.”  
“This is the one you’re currently involved with?” Winter asked scrutinizing the small girl.  
“Yes, I had hoped to introduce you under different circumstances,” Weiss moved on. “This is Blake Belladonna.”  
“Nice to meet you Blake,” Ironwood nodded, “do you also play rugby?”  
“Uh no, sports aren’t really my thing.”  
“Blake is ranked second in academics overall after me, though we do vie for the top spot,” Weiss smiled at her fondly.  
“So highly intelligent, that’s good.”  
“And finally sir this is.”

Ironwood interrupted her with a huge grin on his face, “Yang Xiao Long.” He actually stepped forward and shook her hand. “You know I missed seeing you on the field this year, you are a force to be reckoned with.”  
“Well thank you sir.”  
“Is there a reason you’re not playing this year?”  
“Yes, I’m trying to focus on my studies. I’m due to graduate pretty soon.”  
“Graduating early, so you’re smart and athletic. Tell me Yang what are your plans for once you graduate?”  
“I haven’t decided yet actually.”  
“Have you ever thought about attending a university because Atlas academy isn’t just a high school we are rated one of the top universities.”  
“I’m not sure if Atlas would be within my price range.”  
“Well I’m sure you would qualify for a sports scholarship.”  
“Are you trying to scout me sir?”  
Ironwood looked a little sheepish. “You caught me.”  
“General,” Winter scolded.  
“Sorry, we can discuss that some other time if you’re interested. Otherwise welcome everyone to Altas I hope you enjoy your week with us. Please feel free to come see me anytime just make sure to make an appointment with my secretary. Penny make sure you show them a good time.”  
Penny saluted. “Yes sir, this way everyone.”

Ruby still nervous from the inquisition and glares from Winter, turned and ran right into the pedestal knocking the knight to the ground. She dove quickly rolling with it in her hands. She stood quickly and held it over her head.  
“Got it! I’m so sorry.” She placed it carefully back onto the stand.  
“No harm, no foul. You really are fast.” Ironwood smiled.  
Penny ushered them out and into the elevator.  
“Weiss, babe, your sister is scary as fuck. Now I see where you get your patented glare from.”  
Weiss smirked.

After their very long tour around campus the team gathered in their dormitory to relax and strategize before dinner.  
“I like Beacon way better. This place seems so…sterile. What did you think babe?”  
“I agree kitten. Was Ironwood seriously trying to scout me? What’s up with that?”  
“I know.”  
“Well Ironwood is a huge sports fan so it makes sense,” Weiss explained. “They were never able to beat us while you were on the team.”  
“Well I fucking rock, but he did make a good point. I’m so wrapped up in what’s going on now that I’ve never given much thought about what I’m going to actually do with my life.”  
Blake gave her hand a firm squeeze. “You’ve had a lot on your plate baby.”  
Yang shook her head. “We can talk about that later. Now we should be discussing the mission. Rubes?”

Ruby smiled. “Well step one, locating the pony, was far easier than I imagined it would be. Now that we know where it is we need to figure out how to get it. I think our best bet would be to wait until Saturday night to swipe it. We leave early Sunday morning. That would be less time we’d have it on us and we’d be less likely to get caught.”  
“The dance,” Weiss spoke deep in thought. “There’s a dance on Saturday night, you guys saw the posters. That’s our best shot.”  
“Exactly what I was thinking,” Ruby beamed at her girlfriend. “Everyone will be too distracted and almost everyone should be attending the dance. They won’t notice a couple of us slipping off. Blake and I will handle the actual theft while you two,” Ruby pointed at Yang and Weiss, “make sure to keep everyone distracted.”  
“And how are we supposed to do that?” Weiss questioned.  
“You two probably didn’t notice what happened today when we entered the cafeteria for lunch.”  
“You mean Neon screaming my name and practically tackling me the way Penny tackled you,” Yang grinned.  
Blake rolled her eyes. “You could have told me Neon was Nala. Now all the times she sucker punched me back at HQ makes sense.”  
“Well to be fair she was just doing her job, albeit a bit too enthusiastically.”

“As I was saying,” Ruby interrupted, “the minute we entered every eye was focused on the two of you. I lost count of how many girls tried to approach Yang to talk to her, well until Blake glared at them.”  
Yang kissed her cheek. “That’s my kitten.”  
“We need to check security on Ironwood’s office when he’s not in there that way we can fine tune how long the two of us will be gone for and how long of a distraction the two of you will need to make.”  
Yang snapped her fingers. “I got it! Hey Queenie do you know how to swing dance?”  
“Swing dance? No.”  
Ruby’s eyes lit up. “That’s perfect. We’ll teach you how. You just gotta make sure to trust Yang and remember she’s strong as fuck and won’t drop you.”  
“Drop me? What on earth?”  
“Trust us Queenie if we do this every single person in that ballroom will be watching us.”  
“Alright I’m in.”

“Now how do we get Ironwood out of his office?” Blake asked, “On our terms.”  
“Yang,” Ruby said simply.  
“Not that I’m complaining but I seem to be doing an awful lot of distracting on this mission.”  
“It has to be you. You saw the way he reacted to you. If you went up there with a rugby ball asking to get in on a game you bet your ass Ironwood will be all over that.”  
She nodded acknowledging the point. “Alright so distract, rugby, swing lessons, more distracting, theft, and then home to celebrate, piece of pecan pie.”  
“Piece of pecan pie? Are you hungry?” Weiss questioned.  
“She means piece of cake, but my baby loves pecan pie,” Blake grinned.  
Weiss rolled her eyes. “Aside from pie, we have a solid plan. I guess we should start the dance lessons right away?”  
“Well we are going to need a bit more room than what we have in the dorms. We can start the lessons tomorrow.”


	17. Sophisticated Subterfuge

“Miss Xiao Long?”  
Yang’s eyes sprang open from the jab Weiss planted not so gently into her ribs.  
“What?”  
Robyn sighed. “Do you find my class boring Yang?”  
“What? No of course not Robyn I mean Ms. Hill ma’am.”  
“Then why were you sleeping?”  
“I wasn’t sleeping exactly, just resting my eyes.”  
The class snickered all around her and Robyn glared at her.  
“Okay maybe it’s a little boring. The source material is great but having us read silently to ourselves is boring as fu…is boring.”  
“Do you think you could do better?”  
“I welcome the opportunity to try,” Yang grinned.  
Robyn gestured her to the front of the class.

“Instead of reading to ourselves which I know some people enjoy,” Yang paused to wink at Blake, “let’s act it out instead. Now I’m going to need a Juliette.”  
Every girls hand shot up except for Weiss, Ruby, and Blake’s. Blake actually slid further down in her seat in an attempt to hide.  
“Kitten, if you would be so kind.”  
Blake sighed but stood and went to her. She whispered into her ear. “Couldn’t just read to yourself like a good student could you and now you’ve dragged me into this.”  
“Consider it a girlfriend’s privilege,” Yang grinned and flipped through the book before handing it to Blake. She glanced at the scene and gave Yang a bland look.  
“Of all the scenes you could have picked this is the one you chose?”  
“We all have to play to our strengths.”  
Blake held the book out for Yang who shook her head then took her hand.

“If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”  
Blake was surprised. Yang knew her part word for word. She smiled and quickly read. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”  
“Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?”  
“Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.”  
“O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.”  
“Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.”  
“Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take,” Yang pulled Blake to her and kissed her while the classroom went wild. “Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged.”  
Blake bit her lip and spoke again, book completely forgotten. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”  
Yang smiled and spoke her next line a hairs breath away from Blake’s lips. “Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” She kissed her again this time with more passion.  
When they finally pulled apart Blake whispered the last line, “you kiss by th' book.”  
The class exploded with applause as Yang and Blake bowed just as the bell rang to dismiss them from class.

“That was freaking awesome,” Ruby bounced animatedly as she spoke.  
“We were pretty good.”  
“I can’t believe we did that,” Blake shook her head.  
“If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended. That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear. And this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream.”  
Blake looked at her with surprise. “What do you have all Shakespeare’s plays memorized or something?”  
Yang winked at her in answer. “Impressed?”  
“Maybe a little,” Blake smirked.  
“Alright Queenie you ready for your dance lesson?”  
“I guess.”

“Okay Weiss what we are going to teach you is basically a jazzed up version of the California routine. There’s a few aerials but nothing too complicated. With each couple there’s a lead and a follow. I’m the lead and you’ll be the follow.”  
“What?” Weiss said confused. “Was that English?”  
“Just watch me and Rubes. We’ll go through it once then break down the steps.”  
Blake and Weiss sat down to watch the show. The further along in the routine they got the more and more Weiss’s brows scrunched together. When Yang Lindy flipped Ruby over her back Weiss’s jaw fell open and Blake clapped excitedly. As soon as the routine was finished Blake stood and started to applause while Weiss stayed sitting on the ground.  
“I see what you meant about everyone watching. That was amazing and looks like a lot of fun,” Blake smiled.  
“Well Weiss what do you think?”  
“I can’t do that!”  
“Sure you can,” Yang said confidently. “We will break down each step into sections.”  
“Well,” Weiss stood and brushed off her skirt, “I said I’d try and I will.”

It was painfully obvious that after an hour of practice Weiss was just not going to get the routine down before Saturday.  
“Don’t worry babe,” Ruby said handing her a bottle of water, “you’ll get there.”  
“Let’s be honest here, we may need to come up with a different plan,” Weiss sighed. Ruby sat next to her and began rubbing small soothing circles over her back.  
“Do you think I could watch you and Ruby run through it from the top again?” Blake questioned Yang.  
“Sure baby,” Yang smiled. “Rubes, if you will.”  
Ruby kissed her girlfriend softly on the cheek before standing to join her sister.

Blake watched them with laser like focus as they ran through it again.  
“Do-do you think I could try?”  
Yang gave her a brilliant smile. “Of course kitten.”  
Ruby went to join Weiss, holding her scroll waiting for Yang to give her the signal to start the music.  
“Ready?” Yang asked softly.  
Blake hesitated but nodded once.  
“I’ve got you baby; I’ll never let you fall.”  
Blake gave her a quick kiss and grinned. “Let’s do this.”

Weiss and Ruby watched with awe as Blake and Yang danced together flawlessly. Not only had they not made any mistakes but the couple looked as if they were having the time of their lives. When the routine should have ended with a move called the backpack Yang used Blake’s momentum to flip her over her back instead. Blake’s eyes widened in surprise but she kept moving. Yang rock stepped out then pulled her close to flip her around so they could end with a cherry drop dip.

“Okay that definitely wasn’t in the moves you showed me,” Blake laughed.  
“True but I knew you could do it kitten.”  
They looked over at the sound of whistling and applause.  
“I think we just came up with our new plan,” Ruby said excitedly as she bounced in place.  
Weiss nodded. “That was amazing Blake. Have you done this before?”  
“Uh no. I’m a quick learner and Yang makes it easy.”  
“You just like my hands all over you,” Yang winked.  
“Hear me loudly not disagreeing with you,” Blake smirked as she pulled her woman in for a kiss.  
“You know this might actually work out better for us,” Weiss thought out loud. “If we get caught up on that floor we could use the excuse we were looking for Winter. She has been asking to meet you properly.”  
“Good idea,” Ruby spoke still bouncing.  
Yang slammed her fists together excitedly. “So does that mean rugby is next because I could use an outlet for all this pent up sexual frustration.”  
“Poor baby,” Blake teased as she kissed along her jaw.  
“That so isn’t helping kitten.”  
“It wasn’t supposed to,” she whispered into her ear.  
“You do know two can play that game right.”  
“Please gods don’t,” Weiss begged. “I swear, we only have a few days left, can’t the two of you control yourselves for a little longer?”  
Blake stuck her tongue out at her. “Yes mom.”

The next day after classes the team went up to Ironwood's office. Like their previous visit the doors opened automatically as they approached. Ironwood looked up from his paper work with a smile on his face while Winter narrowed her eyes at them.  
“Well what brings you to my office, not that I mind.”  
“Well General,” Yang spoke returning his grin. She leaned nonchalantly on his desk and set her scroll down next to her. “It’s been awhile since I had a proper practice and me and Ruby here were wondering if we could get in on a rugby game.”  
Blake bit her lip to try and keep herself from laughing at the way Ironwood's face lit up at Yang’s words.  
He stood up quickly. “Of course you two can! Do you need gear?”  
“Yeah, we didn’t exactly come up thinking we’d get in on a game.”  
“No worries! I’m sure we can find you some brand new boots and Atlas uniforms to wear that you can keep. Do either of you wear protective gear?”  
“Just mouth guards, gotta protect this winning smile.”  
Ironwood laughed and nodded. “I bet the ladies love it.”  
“That they do,” Yang said winking at Blake who rolled her eyes but smiled.  
“Yang I know you play fly-half, what do you play Ruby?”  
“Number eight sir.”

“General Ironwood,” Winter spoke curtly, “we are in the middle of actual important work.”  
He waved her off. “We can do it later Winter, come on, this will be great.”  
He led them to the elevator when Yang spoke. “Hell, I think I left my scroll on your desk.”  
“Oh no problem,” he grinned.  
“I can escort her sir,” Winter offered.  
“Nonsense, I can go,” he gestured for Yang to follow.  
“I could have run back by myself sir. I’m sorry to have troubled you.”  
“Honestly it’s no trouble besides you wouldn’t have been able to get in. My office opens automatically for others if I’m inside but it locks the minute I leave. Only a few people’s scrolls open it, you never can be too careful.”  
“I completely agree.”

It was true; Blake wasn’t into sports really, playing or watching, unless of course her girlfriend was involved. There was something so different about watching Yang out there sweating, muscles flexing, and tackling people to the ground that just flat out did it for her. Maybe it was something primal or maybe she just loved the thought of dragging her sexy fucking girlfriend to the showers after, she didn’t know for sure but she loved it.

“I can feel you fucking Yang in your mind right now.”  
“As if you weren’t doing the same to Ruby.”  
Weiss laughed. “I totally was. I almost forgot how good they really are.”  
“How is the team fairing without them this year?”  
“Well the actual season doesn’t start until February, we were undefeated last year, but Velvet says they’re struggling. Without Yang and now without Ruby it makes sense. Coco has taken up the mantle as Captain but she just doesn’t have the same presence as Yang.”  
Blake nodded.  
“I know what you’re thinking and you shouldn’t feel bad.”  
“It’s hard not to. I mean look at her out there she’s magnificent.”  
“She is but it’s just a game Blake. What Yang is doing now is far more important. She’s saving lives and helping people.”  
“I know, I know.”  
Both of them winced simultaneously as Yang tackled another player hard to the ground. “Ouch.”

“What the fuck is your problem man?” One of the players shoved Yang as she yelled at her.  
Yang’s eyes narrowed as she shoved her back. “We don’t do anything half assed where I’m from. Work hard, play harder, fucking win. It’s what we do.”  
“It’s just a fucking practice.”  
“Just a fucking practice? There’s no such thing. If you practice half assed you play half assed which probably explains why you got your ass handed to you last year.”  
The girl swung, fist connecting with Yang’s jaw. Yang smiled predatorily at her. “Thanks for that.” The girls eyes widened in fear as Yang swung knocking her out. There was a split second of shocked silence before mayhem ensued. Fists were flying everywhere. It took Ironwood, Winter, and all the coaches to break up the fight.

“I said knock it off!” Ironwood yelled once again this time silence finally fell across the players. “Yang, Ruby, you two alright?”  
Yang scoffed, “Never better sir. That was fun.”  
Ironwood laughed. “You players, this is what a winner looks like. Yang is right. If you practice half assed you’ll play the same.”  
One of the players began to interject but was silenced with a glare.  
“Not only did you get your asses handed to you during the game, but then you had to be unsportsmanlike by picking a fight which may I point out you also lost. The winning team is getting a nice big bonus in their stipend this month, the losing team you’re all being fined.”  
He heard grumbling but no one dared speak. “Practice is over; now get out of my sight.”  
He watched them begin to file out. “Great job you two. I’ll have Winter cut you a check.”  
Yang looked surprised. “What for?”  
“The monthly stipend bonus, you two are included in that.”  
“Well I’m not about to turn down free money, but this wasn’t about that. I love this game and it was fun.”

The pair, with huge grins plastered on their faces, made their way to the stands where their girlfriends waited.  
“Damn it Ruby. That black eye is going to clash with your outfit,” Weiss scolded.  
Yang burst out laughing and was quickly joined by the others. “Are you going to look me over too kitten to see if any of my bruises clash with my outfit?”  
“Yes, but in the shower because god damn baby that was hot.”  
Yang kissed her deeply and grinned. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

After a very long and very satisfying shower Blake and Yang finally emerged from the bathroom.  
“Winter came by and brought you an envelope Yang,” Weiss said pointing to her bed.  
“Oh? What is it?”  
“How would I know?”  
Yang shook her head then tore open the envelope. “Holy fuck.”  
“What is it?” Blake asked looking over her shoulder. “Oh my gods, that’s a lot of money.”  
“There’s one in here for you too Rubes,” Yang said handing her a check.  
“Fuck me. This has to be illegal right? I mean we never got paid to play rugby, until now that is.”  
“Let me see that,” Weiss said holding out her hand and Ruby handed her the check.  
“No it all seems in order. At Atlas Academy they reward students who excel in sports or academics with a monetary incentive. The sports teams get monthly stipends though the amount varies depending on sport and player stats and of course if the team is winning.”  
“And that’s legal?”  
“In Atlas it is.”

Yang shook her head. “Anyways we got the intel we needed on his office security.”  
“Yep and I already asked Penny to clone his scroll for us,” Ruby smiled. “Pen is a tech genius like her pops.”  
“Didn’t she ask why you wanted to clone the Generals phone?” Blake asked suspiciously.  
“Nope. We were best friends growing up so she wouldn’t question the reason I’d want it. She probably thinks were just going to pull a prank or something.”  
“Okay, if you trust her then so will I.”  
“We’ll probably do a couple of practice runs just to make sure we have the timing down, but other than that everything is good to go. We just have to wait until Saturday night. Good work team RWBY!” Ruby cheered.  
“Team RWBY?” Yang laughed. “I guess it does have a nice ring to it.”


	18. Dance and Deception

Yang woke during the twilight hours on Saturday morning. She loved mornings like this, surrounded by silence except for Ruby and Weiss’s steady breathing coming from the Ice Queen’s bunk below and the comforting weight of her woman wrapped tightly against her. It was almost enough to lull her back to sleep and gods knew she needed sleep. The team had been up late going over steps, timing, and alternate plans should the first go awry. Arguing, speculating, and overthinking well into the evening until Ruby finally put her foot down and sent them all to bed. Team RWBY indeed.

“Shhh baby,” Blake mumbled sleepily into her ear and sent shivers through Yang’s body. “Go back to sleep.”  
Having Blake in bed with her hand tucked under her shirt, resting in the valley between her breasts, brought so many thoughts to her mind none of which included sleeping. Yang smiled and kissed her lovingly between her cat ears.  
“You’ve only had a couple hours of sleep.”  
“I know. Sorry I woke you kitten.”  
Blake snuggled even closer and began to gently caress little patterns across her neck and chest with her fingertips further pushing sleep from Yang’s mind. Not for the first time Yang wondered if Blake knew exactly what she did to her, how she affected her. How her smile could still make her knees turn to jelly or how even the lightest of touches could rekindle the never quite quenched embers of need within her.

“You’ve woken up early every day since we arrived in Atlas. Is everything alright?”  
“Everything’s fine. It’s just work. Being here so far away from the Phoenix and the majority of my Knights puts me on edge. I trust Ills but this is the first time she’s had to look after things alone.”  
“Well we leave really early tomorrow morning and we’ll be home before you know it.”  
Yang nodded.  
“Sleep babe for at least a couple more hours okay?”  
“Yes Yang, go back to sleep before I come up there and knock you out,” Weiss said testily making Yang chuckle.  
“Well good morning your majesty.”  
“I’m three seconds away from shoving my royal foot up your ass if you don’t shut the hell up and go back to sleep.”

Coffee. Coffee was going to be an absolute necessity to get her through the day and she was extremely grateful that Winter had some of, if not the best, coffee ever brewed.  
“Have I ever told you how fetching you look with your hair down?”  
Winter gave her a wry look.  
“What? Can I not compliment you?”  
“You can of course but you know how jealous my woman can be.”  
“Well Robyn isn’t here.”  
“She told me about that stunt you pulled in her class the other day,” the corner of Winter’s lips twitched slightly upward to show her amusement. “She seemed deeply offended that you would fall asleep in her class.”  
Yang laughed. “Well in my defense I haven’t gotten much sleep since coming here, too much going on back home.”  
“I’m sure your Knights can handle it. I wonder Yang if even you realize just how far your influence reaches.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean you have Knights spread out all over the world, Atlas included. I’d be worried if I didn’t know you so well.”  
“Considering that your woman is in charge of the Knights here I wouldn’t think you’d be worried at all.”

“That’s part of my point. I don’t know how many Knights you have here in Atlas and Robyn isn’t allowed to speak of it. If it came down to choosing between my commander and Atlas or my woman and you I’m not sure where my loyalty would lie.”  
“Winter, that’s not a choice I see you ever having to make. It’s not like I’m trying to take over the world, just protect the people who matter most, you’re included in that.”

She sighed and nodded. “So the knight piece is still in place.”  
Yang smirked. “And?”  
“And if I were a betting woman tonight would be the night I’d bet your team would make its move.”  
“Are you trying to get a hint out of me?”  
“No. It would have to be tonight. You’re scheduled to leave at 0500 tomorrow morning.”  
“How about a friendly wager?”  
“I’m listening.”  
“The time limit set for this trial expires soon. If the piece is in its proper place before time runs out I win.”  
“And if time runs out without it in place I win?”  
“Exactly.”  
“And what prize do you seek?”  
“A favor of my choosing that I can claim at any time.”  
“Will this favor be within reason?”  
“I’m not going to ask you for money or to kill anyone if that’s what you’re worried about.  
Winter thought it over. “I suppose that would be alright. When I win I want Robyn to have a month off from all her Knightly duties.”  
“Done,” Yang smiled as they shook hands.

Blake watched Yang out of the corner of her eye as she applied her makeup.  
“What?” She turned back to her confused.  
“Nothing kitten. You’re beautiful and it’s hard to take my eyes off of you.”  
“Well you and that suit are distracting the hell out of me.”  
Yang looked down studying herself. “Do you not like it?”  
Yang had on black slacks with a black vest and tie. Her shirt matched her eyes exactly. Everything fit her to a T which meant every time she moved Blake was treated to a show of her muscles working beneath the fabric.  
“No, I love it which is the problem. I’m lucky I didn’t poke my eye out applying this make up since I kept glancing in the mirror to get a look at you.”  
Yang smiled then frowned as Blake began to tie a lilac ribbon in her hair.  
“Problem?”  
“No. I like the bow but I love your ears kitten.”  
Blake finished the bow then stood to wrap her arms around Yang. “I know you do baby, but this bow not only matches you it also matches my dress.”  
It was true. Blake had on a black 1940’s style tea dress that fell to just above her knees. The dress had very faint purple belladonna flowers patterned through it and she looked completely stunning.

“You look resplendent baby. I am so very lucky you’re mine.”  
“And you my Captain look so damn sexy. It almost makes me want to say to hell with the mission, let’s stay here and make love all night.”  
“Ew, seriously you guys do realize we can hear you right?” Ruby scowled then almost tipped over in her heels.  
“Rubes I get that you like dresses and skirts but you can’t go on a mission wearing heels you can’t even stand in,” Yang rolled her eyes.  
“Weiss and Blake make it look so easy.”  
“That’s because they’re graceful ladies. Now change your fucking shoes.”  
“Ugh fine. Seriously babe,” Ruby turned to her girlfriend, “we need to have a serious talk about how you can fight in these stupid lady stilts.”

The dance was well underway by the time the team had arrived. Yang took stock of the room and noticed two important things. One: Ironwood was there, and two: Winter was nowhere to be seen. Perfect, just perfect.  
“Well what do you guys think?” Ruby asked.  
“It’s your call Ruby, whenever you’re ready just let us know.”  
Ruby checked her watch. The dance ended at 10:00 p.m. and it was currently 7:30.  
“Let’s wait a half an hour and go at the top of the hour. We want to make sure we’re seen. If all goes according to plan we rendezvous back here, mingle until the end of the dance, then fly home prize in hand tomorrow morning.”  
They nodded in agreement then went to find an empty table to park themselves at.

A few minutes before 8:00 Yang stood and made her way over to the band. One of them leaned down to listen to Yang’s request then nodded enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face. The music smoothly switched from a slow song to an upbeat jazzy tune. Yang bopped her head up and down to the fast rhythm of the music. She made her way onto the dance floor which luckily was mostly empty. She took a running start then slid on her knees until she stopped in front of Blake. She offered her hand and Blake smiled down at her before taking it.

It didn’t take long for the crowd to start gathering around them, cheering them on. Ruby gave it a few more seconds then slid out of the ballroom with Weiss on her heels. The halls were completely deserted as they quickly made their way to the elevator.  
“What if Winter,” Ruby began and was cut off by Weiss.  
“We know what to do honey. Don’t worry.”  
Ruby nodded just as the elevator doors slid open. They peeked around and saw that the corridor was also empty. The walked slowly but with purpose. Ruby swore the clicking of Weiss’s heels as they met the flooring was as loud as a gun shot, but no one came to stop or question them. Just outside of Ironwoods door Ruby took a deep breath and glanced at Weiss.  
“You ready babe?”  
“Am I?” Weiss smirked confidently to show she was.  
Ruby looked at her unsure, “are you?”  
“Of course I am,” Weiss huffed.  
Ruby smiled then pulled the cloned phone out of her pocket to switch it on. The doors opened smoothly and silently for them.

“See babe I told you. Everyone is at the dance.”  
“Fine, you were right. Now we just need to find the lights.”  
Out of the darkness an all too familiar voice spoke. “Please allow me.”  
The lights flicked on and Weiss and Ruby were met with one of Winter’s chilly glares. She sat behind Ironwood’s desk with half of the Ace Ops team standing on either side of her.  
“Winter,” Weiss’s eyes widened in surprise, “what are you doing here, in the dark, with a team?”  
“Oh you know this and that. The real question is why are you here little sister?”  
“Ruby and I were looking for a quiet place to be alone. We haven’t had much alone time since coming here.”  
“So you just thought you’d break into a secured office to make out with your little girlfriend?”  
“Essentially, yes.”

“Um hum. I think we both know why you’re really here. Now why don’t you two go back and enjoy the dance before I have you arrested for trespassing.”  
Weiss nodded and hung her head slightly as she grabbed Ruby’s arm to make their exit.  
“Oh and Weiss?”  
“Yes Winter?”  
“In case you get any more brilliant ideas just know that me and my team will be remaining here until your flight leaves tomorrow morning.”  
“I understand. It was lovely to see you. We should get together real soon,” Weiss said politely as she pulled Ruby out the door.

Once they were safely back in the elevator the girls released twin sighs.  
“Well that could have been worse.”  
“Really? How could that have been worse?”  
Weiss smirked, “we could be sitting in jail cells until tomorrow morning. That would be worse.”  
"True. Come on lets go rendezvous with the team.”

When they made it back to the ballroom they scanned the crowd looking for the other half of their team. Blake and Yang were on the dance floor pretending to slow dance when really they were unashamedly making out on the dance floor.  
“I swear to the gods, we leave them alone for twenty minutes and they’re making out.”  
“Well,” Ruby smiled “it could be worse, you know it could be way _way_ worse than that.”  
Weiss rolled her eyes in acknowledgement then went to interrupt their friends.  
“If you two could pull your tongues out of each other’s mouths for five seconds we could give you an update.”  
Reluctantly the couple pulled away from each other but still kept their arms wrapped around one another.  
Blake looked at her expectantly. “Well?”  
“We got in without difficulty, but we were met by Winter. She and half of the Ace ops are going to remain in Ironwood’s office until we leave tomorrow.”  
“I see,” Yang nodded.  
“So what now?” Blake asked.  
“Now my kitten,” Yang grinned, “we enjoy the dance.”

The team had bid their farewells to their friends the night of the dance and stayed up late making sure they had everything packed so that they could board the airship the next morning without any interruptions. All of them were so ready to get home. The flight was a quiet one as exhaustion from the week of late nights finally caught up with them. They slept most of the way home so when they landed they were full of energy and excitement.

“Winter,” Yang smiled at her scroll as soon as Winter’s face appeared.  
“Yang, I trust you made it home safely.”  
“We just arrived. I wanted to thank you and Atlas Academy again for your hospitality this past week.”  
“You’re welcome, though thanks are unnecessary.”  
“Well you have them regardless. Now about that bet,” Yang’s smile was as bright as the sun.  
“Yes. I expect you to pay up your end of the bet forthwith.”  
“About that,” Yang flipped her scrolls camera around to show the room. “Everyone say hello to Winter.”  
“Hello Winter,” they all smiled and waved at the camera.  
“Your team seems in an awfully good mood for having lost.”  
“Did we lose? Ruby, if you would.” They all parted to reveal the gold knight chess piece sitting on a pedestal in the shared living room of high commands quarters.

Winter’s eyes widened in absolute shock, “that-that-that’s impossible. I’m looking at the chess piece as we speak.”  
“Are you though?”  
Yang watched as the camera shifted to show Winter walking over to the knight piece still sitting in Ironwood’s office. She picked it up and flipped it over to see a small picture of Yang’s team on the bottom with the words _better luck next time_ scrawled across it.  
“How?”  
“We’ve had it since that first day in Ironwood’s office.”  
Winter’s face bloomed with understanding. “When Ruby knocked it off the pedestal, it wasn’t an accident.”  
“Nope. She had the duplicate chess piece with her and swapped them when the opportunity presented itself.”  
“Then why did you go through the pretense of attempting to steal it later.”  
“We had to make you think that what you had was the correct chess piece otherwise I’m sure you would have had us all searched before we boarded the airship if we didn’t at least pretend to try to steal it.”  
“Clever, very, very clever.”  
“Thanks. Now about that bet,” Yang grinned.  
She watched Winter shake her head but smile. “You’ll get your favor whenever you choose to redeem it.”  
“Excellent, oh and Winter will you do me a favor and tell Robyn that she has a month off from all knightly duties starting now.”  
“But I lost.”  
“That’s true but both of you deserve a vacation, and to show your gratitude for my generosity maybe you could send me some of that amazing coffee,” Yang grinned  
Winter laughed. “You got it Yang, we’ll talk soon.”

An hour later Ilia had finally joined them and the five of them were sitting in the shared living room talking until Yang stood and walked to the chess piece. She was joined by Weiss and Ilia and they turned to beam at their recruits.  
“The two of you have been through a lot but not without cause,” Yang picked up the chess piece and fidgeted with it for a few seconds before the bottom popped open. She pulled out two small black knight pieces and smiled.  
“The two of you have more than proven yourselves worthy of joining us. It is my honor and privilege to be the first to welcome the both of you to the Black Knights. Congratulations.”  
She handed each recruit a figure then clapped and cheered with Weiss and Ilia.  
“We did it, we actually did it,” Blake said in awe as she stared at the chess piece in her hands.  
“What happens now?” Ruby asked.  
“Tonight we celebrate and tomorrow you go home. The rest will come soon enough.”


	19. Settling Back In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter is pretty short. Work has been brutal, but it has been a while since I last updated this and I wanted to get something out. I hope you guys enjoy it :)

“I am soooo bored,” Ruby whined. The younger girl was currently dangling upside down on the couch poking somewhat annoyingly at Blake’s calf while she tried to read. The urge to kick her in the face was strong but Blake resisted, barely.  
“It feels surreal being back but if you’re so bored why don’t you go practice or I don’t know read?” Blake answered and okay so maybe she strongly nudged Ruby’s forehead with her foot to get her point across to stop poking her.  
“Eww gross Blake!”  
“You don’t have to pretend with me Rubes; I know you have a foot fetish.”  
Ruby turned bright red. “Oh my gods I can’t believe she told you!”  
“We’re best friends,” Blake smirked. Weiss hadn’t told her a thing but Blake closed her book as she saw the opportunity for a new game to enjoy.

“She didn’t tell you anything else did she?” Ruby asked flipping over to sit correctly on the couch eying the Faunus with mild panic printed clearly on her face.  
“What do you think?” Blake gave her a smug look pretending she knew all their bedroom secrets and Ruby groaned as she fell back on the couch.  
“Did-did she tell you what I like to be called?”  
For an answer Blake laughed. So far she hadn’t lied once to Ruby which is what made the game fun. Ruby just assumed the worst from her replies.  
“Okay stop laughing! I only like it because she called me Big Red first. It slipped out and sort of stuck.” Ruby’s eyes narrowed, “I bet she didn’t tell you what she likes to be called.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Snowflake because she melts on my tongue! Ha two can play this game!”  
Blake bit her bottom lip hard to keep from bursting out laughing. _Oh my gods this is so good_. The Faunus’s face went suddenly serious as a thought occurred to her.

“Hey Rubes, Yang doesn’t talk about us does she?”  
“Gods no and you should take that as a compliment. You’re the only girl she’s never bragged about banging.”  
“Oh good,” Blake sighed relieved. “Wait, while I was gone did she hook up with anyone?”  
Ruby suddenly sprang up from the couch, “I’m going to go practice now.”  
“Oh no you don’t!” Blake growled causing Ruby to yelp and make a mad dash for the front door.  
Fuck she was fast, but Blake was determined and saw her opening when Ruby fumbled with the deadbolt on the front door. She had just swung it open when Blake tackled her and pinned her to the grass.  
“Talk now or so help me!”  
Ruby squirmed beneath her trying to wiggle away. “I’ll never talk!”  
“Last chance!”  
“Do your worst Belladonna!”  
“You asked for it!” Blake said as she began to tickle Ruby mercilessly.

Ruby squealed but Blake continued her assault even after she heard the roar of the motorcycle engine. She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and lift her clear off the ground effortlessly. She giggled as she turned into her woman’s arms.  
“Hey baby.”  
“Hey kitten. Do I want to know why you were assaulting my little sister?”  
“No probably not.”  
They looked over as Weiss helped Ruby to her feet. “Look at you, you have grass stains on your pants and what were you two doing? I swear you’re worse than actual children.”  
“Oh calm down Snowflake,” Blake smirked and watched as Weiss paled which was actually quite a feat given how pale she naturally was. Weiss turned to Ruby and smacked her hard on the back of her head.  
“How could you tell her something like that!” Weiss screamed.  
“Ouch what the fuck! And don’t you start! You told her about calling me Big Red and my, my, my foot fetish!”  
“I never told her anything about any of that! What we do in private is between us or at least I thought it was.”  
“But Blake said,” Ruby protested  
“Oh no, Blake didn’t say,” Blake smirked. “Think carefully about our conversation Ruby.”  
Ruby thought back and swore. “You fucking played me! Fuck. I’m so sorry babe!”  
Weiss huffed and turned on her heels as she walked inside.

Yang pulled her closer and chuckled into her neck, “snowflake?”  
“Oh yeah,” Blake laughed then hummed softly as Yang pressed a kiss to her neck.  
“Baby can I ask you a question?”  
“Sure,” Yang said planting another kiss to her neck.  
“Did you hook up with anyone while I was gone, I mean aside from the work you did for your mother?”  
Yang pulled back slightly to meet her eyes. “You know baby, I never asked if anything happened between you and jackass because we were no longer together and it was none of my business.”  
Blake’s heart sank slightly. “Nothing happened I swear.”  
Yang shrugged. “I know he has a thing for you, but I like Sun which is why I haven’t killed him…..yet. But I’m telling you this right now kitten,” Yang spoke almost dangerously soft. “If he posts one more picture of _my_ girlfriend’s ass, tits, in a bikini, or fucking asleep, I _WILL_ end him.”  
“Say it again,” Blake asked as she snuggled closer.  
“Say what again?”  
“My girlfriend.”  
Yang chuckled. “My girlfriend.”  
“Again,” Blake said as she gently nibbled on her bottom lip.  
“I love you baby, but you really need to stop doing that.”  
“Or what?” She asked as her lips ventured to her ear.  
“Fuck,” Yang shivered. “Or else I won’t do anything today other than you.”  
“Now that is an idea I can get behind, or in front of, on top of, inside of, gods I want you inside me.”

“Will you two knock it off and get your asses in here before Weiss murders me,” Ruby scowled.  
“Calm down Big Red,” Yang smirked.  
“Oh fuck you, the both of you,” Ruby slammed the door as she walked inside.  
“Oi!” Yang shouted. “Show some respect you little shit. This isn’t your house. Hey your parents don’t care that we chill here like all the time do they? I mean your house has practically become our hang out.”  
“They haven’t said anything though _I_ miss the quiet sometimes.”  
“I guess we could always chill at my house or HQ if you get sick of us and long for peace and quiet.”  
“Well I don’t mind honestly, though I would like more alone time with you. I think my mom likes doting on all of you, especially you baby. Besides I’m a master when it comes to tuning you Xiao Long-Roses out.  
Yang placed a hand to her chest, faking being offended. “Well I never. That hurt kitten. My fragile feelings are bruised.”  
“Oh you are so full of shit,” Blake laughed as she shoved her away playfully.

“You know we should go inside before Weiss actually kills Ruby, plus we really do have a lot to do today.”  
“Such as?”  
“Such as yours and Ruby’s first mission.”  
“Really?” Blake said wide eyed.  
“Really, come on,” Yang said leading her inside. “We need to go over a few things before tonight.”


	20. First Mission

“Babe I’m so sorry, you’ve got to believe me,” Ruby whined as she pleaded with her girlfriend. Weiss ignored her as she scrolled through her scroll.  
“ _Please_ baby,” Ruby said dropping to her knees and giving Weiss her saddest puppy dog eyes. “I’ll do _anything_.”  
Weiss’s brow rose with interest as she finally looked at her. “Anything?”  
Ruby’s eyes shone with hope as she nodded eagerly, “anything.”  
Weiss smiled at her. “Well there is one thing I’ve been wanting to.”  
Yang coughed purposefully, interrupting whatever Weiss was about to say. “I don’t want to know whatever kinky weird shit you have planned Snowflake so please for the ever love of the gods save it until I am out of ear shot.”  
Weiss glared then smirked wickedly at her Captain. “Ruby honey I want to start with you wearing nothing but your cloak.”  
“Oh gods,” Yang made gagging noises. “Kitten make her stop please.”  
Blake tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a laugh at the look on Yang’s face.  
Weiss continued. “Remember that wicker basket I asked you take to the Reaper, well instead of cookies we could fill it with various toys.”  
A look of horror crossed Yang’s face as she covered her ears and hummed. “I swear Queenie if you say one more word I’ll make sure Ruby is exhausted from going on so many missions that orgasms will be nothing but a fond, fond memory.”  
“Yeah good luck with that,” Weiss scoffed. “Ruby has the energy and stamina of.”  
“Stop! There are some things that are too delicate for my virgin ears to hear.”  
They all looked at each other before laughing hysterically at Yang’s words.

“Now that that’s out of our systems I have your first mission,” Yang said sitting and pulling Blake onto her lap.  
“The Golden Phoenix has recently acquired a building which will soon become its home base of operations. It’s three stories and once finished should have top notch security that could rival the US pentagon. I’ll be assigning Galahad to head of security and though most of the security team won’t consist of Knights at least the head of it will fall under us.”  
“Galahad?” Blake asked. “I haven’t met them yet.”  
“Galahad also known by the civilian name Saber Rodentia,” Weiss supplied. “Currently his main assignment is ensuring the safety of the Belladonna’s.”  
Blake looked at Yang astonished. Blake had never even considered the safety of her parents. The fact that Yang had made her love for her deepen even more.  
“And it will continue to be so even with the extra duty,” Yang said firmly. “Until the renovations are complete we are still required to patrol and protect the current rotation of buildings the Golden Phoenix uses for meetings. I cannot stress how important this duty is to ensure the safety of our members.”  
“We’ve lost two locations over the last couple of months due to either actual White Fang attacks or them discovering a location,” Weiss said pulling up the data on her scroll.

“We will work in teams of two,” Yang began, and Blake couldn’t help but admire her confidence, her authority, the way she shined in her role. Not for the first time Blake wished she could have met Yang before she got tangled with Adam. She was a person who was actually worth following.  
“Since this is your first mission you will be mostly bouncing from location to location to touch base with Knights on duty and cover the time between when they are off and their replacements arrive which with our current schedule varies between a half an hour to two hours. BF you will be with Merlin tonight. Luna, you’re with me. Queenie will be our operator this evening, meaning she will be monitoring our coms and will be an additional set of eyes and ears. Any questions?”  
When she received none she nodded and continued. “Maintain radio contact at all times and no matter what happens listen to your commanding officer meaning me. If you fail to do so and put any of my Knights at risk unnecessarily, yourselves included, I will not hesitate to boot you understood?”  
She received nods of accent then glanced at her watch. “Our rotation begins at 2200 hours and will last until approximately 0600. I want everyone geared up and ready to go from here at 2150. I suggest you try to get some sleep so you’re awake and alert at go time.”  
“Are you going to sleep baby?” Blake asked.  
“No, I’ve got a lot on my plate today. I’m still trying to make up for the time I missed while we were on trial mission.”  
“Baby you need sleep,” Blake said softy as her eyes filled with concern.  
“After tonight’s mission okay?”  
“It’s a date,” Blake smiled and kissed her.

Fifteen minutes before 10:00 PM they heard Yang’s motorcycle pull into the driveway. Blake walked out to meet her and Ilia while Ruby more ran and bounced around her. Ruby was a bundle of nervous energy and she immediately started to ramble once they reached them.  
“This is so fucking cool. Our first real mission. I’m so pumped. Aren’t you pumped?” Ruby punched Blake in the arm and Blake scowled at her.  
“How much coffee did you drink?” She asked rubbing her arm.  
“Oh I don’t know. I lost count after the third no fourth cup. Maybe fourth. Who’s counting. I mean the Captain said we needed to be alert and I am so awake that I think I can smell colors.”  
Yang laughed. “I said awake not fucking _high_. Thank gods she’s with you Mer.”  
“Yeah thanks a lot,” Ilia grumbled.  
“Oh don’t pout. I’m sure Flip can kiss and make it all better for you when you get back home. Speaking of homes, I hear she practically moved in with you.”  
Ilia blushed. “Sorta, I mean she’s there all the time. It’s-it’s nice.”  
“Yeah but now whose tiny shitty couch will I crash on?”  
“If you’re crashing anywhere babe it better be next to me,” Blake spoke and took her hand as they headed to the van.  
“I mean the couch is tiny but I’m sure we could make it work somehow,” Yang winked and wiggled her eyebrows at her which made Blake laugh and push her face away.  
“You wish.”  
“I do, I do wish,” Yang said and pulled her in for a kiss. “And look how my wish has come true.”  
“God you’re so cheesy,” Blake said melting into her.  
“Would you two shut up before I throw up all over my monitor,” Weiss grumbled in their ears through the earpieces they wore. “I swear, can we have just one mission without lewd comments, sexual innuendos, or the two of you sucking face?”  
“Spoil sport,” Blake muttered between kisses.

Once they reached the city Yang pulled into a parking lot and parked the van.  
“Merlin you two take the west side of main and we’ll hit the east.”  
Ilia nodded once and got out of the van.  
“BF, keep the chatter to a minimum.”  
Ruby saluted and hopped out of the van to follow after Ilia.  
Yang gave Blake a toothy grin. “You ready Luna?”  
“Can you tell me what I should expect?”  
“Expect the unexpected. Honestly, we never know what might happen so we must always be prepared, but if nothing happens that’s a good thing. Think of it like a stakeout. Constant scanning and looking for anything suspicious while waiting for your relief to arrive.”  
“Sounds simple enough.”  
“Then let’s hit the pavement and get some work done.”

Blake slipped her hand into Yang’s as they walked along the street, her eyes casually scanning the streets for anything suspicious. Yang turned leading them down an alley which to Blake’s surprise was a dead end.  
“An alley isn’t exactly the most romantic of places, but I’m into it,” Blake grinned as Yang turned back to look at her.  
“Gods, you never cease to surprise and amaze me.” She placed a quick kiss to her lips. “I’ll file that away for some other time, but for now,” Yang gestured above them to the fire escape.  
“Ah I see.”  
“Want me to give you a boost up?”  
“Please,” Blake scoffed and took a few steps back. She sprinted straight at the wall and jumped, kicking off with her foot. She twisted midair to grab onto the fire escape and pull herself up. She shot a cocky grin down to Yang. “Do you want a hand?”  
Yang snorted. “You know, I don’t know what this says about me but that was fucking hot. Missions are certainly a lot more appealing when I get to watch you work.”  
Yang backed up and duplicated Blake’s movements. Blake let out an appreciative hum as she stared at Yang’s muscles working under the thin tee shirt as she pulled herself up the rest of the way.  
Blake couldn’t help it, she moved in, running her hands over those muscles before tugging her in for a kiss. “Up to the roof?”  
“Yes, and please after you so that I can watch that fantastic ass of yours go up the stairs.”  
“Oh for fuck sakes,” Weiss grumbled in their ears. “If you two keep this up I’ll ban you from working missions together from now on.”  
“I’d just go above your head Queenie to your boss, oh wait, that’s me,” Yang grinned toothily at Blake who matched her grin.  
“I will mute you! I swear to the Gods I will!”  
Yang laughed as they made their way across the roof.

Through the darkness Blake could see two Knights sitting far enough back from the ledge that they wouldn’t be spotted easily. They both carried binoculars and were scanning the building and road across the street.  
“Report,” Yang spoke and had a Knight stand at attention while they broke down their observations made during their shift.  
“This site may be compromised Captain. Two hours ago we observed a couple who appeared to be very inebriated stumble by the building. One appeared to stop and brace themselves in the entryway to vomit. It seemed normal enough until we saw the exact same couple an hour ago repeat the action. We had green team track their movements and they observed the couple circled the block and hop into a nondescript white van.”  
“Queenie.”  
“Marking location.”  
“Excellent. Great work you two. Circle the block, if the van is still there tag it with a tracker if you can, then you’re off.”  
“Yes sir.”

Yang picked up the binoculars and scanned the streets below. Blake followed suit.  
“So what happens with this site now?”  
“We won’t use if for meetings anytime soon. The business is owned by a Phoenix member and since the Fang are so unpredictable we will continue to monitor it for at least a month or until we think they’ve moved on.”  
“Do you think the owners may be in danger?”  
“In the past the Fang have set fires to buildings or damaged store fronts if they can confirm it’s owned by one of our members.”  
Blake sighed, lowering her binoculars. “I can’t believe all of this has been going on and I knew nothing about it.”  
“Well you know now and now you can help us make a real difference.”

The night continued on until the sky slowly started to brighten into the early morning hours of dawn. Yang and Blake had just arrived to their final building of their shift. Blake listened to the report the Knight was giving off when she watched Yang hold up her hand and narrow her eyes. She gestured for the binoculars. Looking into them she took a deep breath and released it with a sigh.  
“Shit.”  
“What is it?” Blake asked concerned.  
“Merlin, what’s your 20?”  
“Heading back to drop location.”  
“Cancel that and head to my location. You two,” Yang pointed to her Knights, “stay on until Merlin arrives then you’re off.” Yang turned to Blake. “Something has come up and I need to go now.” She handed Blake the keys to the van and the binoculars she was holding. “Stay with Merlin alright?”  
Blake nodded then watched as Yang jumped off the edge of the building. She quickly looked through the binoculars to see that Yang had landed safely. She scanned the street looking for whatever Yang had spotted that made her leave so suddenly when she saw a short woman twirling a parasol with a happy grin on her face.  
“Son of a bitch,” Blake hissed as her cat ears pinned back.  
“What is it?” Blake heard Weiss ask in her ear.  
“Neo.”


	21. The Red Estate

Yang couldn’t help but smile at the smaller girl as she walked closer to her. Neo wore a mischievous grin which could only mean one thing, Yang was about to be attacked, or at least she would have been. A shot rang out that had Neo shifting her parasol to protect herself. They both looked over and up to see Blake standing on the ledge with an antagonistic smile on her face. She waved her fingers at Neo who just glared up at her.

Yang chuckled, “I don’t think my woman has fully forgiven you for beating her.”  
Neo rolled her eyes and pulled out her scroll.

**Neo:** And people say I have issues.

Yang grinned at her. “Don’t we all?”  
Neo shrugged in response.  
“So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this morning?”

**Neo:** Your mother wishes to see you.

“Of course she does,” Yang sighed. “I guess I can’t refuse, can I?”

**Neo:** You can of course, but you won’t.  
 **Neo:** You like me too much to get me into trouble.

“Is that why she always sends you to fetch me?”

**Neo:** Most likely.

“Alright sweetheart, lead the way.”

Yang sighed when they pulled up to the gates of Branwen manor. With an estate as large as her mother’s, the house could only be called a manor. Yang didn’t understand why one person needed so much room. She would have been happy in a tiny one-bedroom cottage, as long as she had Blake and Blake was happy, then Yang had all she would ever need. The first time she had been brought to the house she was told that almost no one was allowed on the property. There were only a few exceptions. All Clan business took place away from her home, in one of the few dozen “businesses” she owned.

“Master Yang welcome back,” Emerald said as she bowed deeply.  
Yang winced at the title. “Please can we not? I asked you to call me Yang, just Yang.”  
“Of course. Neo, welcome home.”  
Neo rolled her eyes and kept walking until she disappeared down a hallway.  
“Your mother is waiting for you in her office. Do you remember the way?”  
“Yeah, thanks Emerald.”  
“You’re welcome Yang.”

Yang knocked on the office door and waited for a response.  
“I’m busy, don’t interrupt me again or there will be hell to pay.”  
Yang rolled her eyes and half a mind to just leave as instructed, but the thought of being dragged there again had her opening the door instead.  
The room was huge and plush. Decorated in Raven’s signature colors of red and black. Bookcases that held weapons lined one entire wall. There was a comfy sitting area that consisted of a sofa and a few chairs that sat in front of a fireplace that was currently lit. Her mother’s desk sat in front of a huge floor to ceiling window that was completely bullet proof. Two chairs sat in front of her desk that Yang knew were purposefully uncomfortable so people wouldn’t want to stay and chat. It still surprised her that on her desk sat two framed pictures. One of them she had seen often in her father’s home that showed four teenagers smiling, her mother, her father, her uncle Qrow, and the woman whom she considered her mother. The other one was of a young Raven holding her when she was a baby. She didn’t even know the photo had existed until she saw it on the desk.  
Her mother currently stood looking out that huge window as she spoke angrily to someone on the phone.  
“Mom?”  
Her head whipped around and her eyes latched onto Yang.  
“I need to put you on hold,” Raven said into the phone. “Yang, this is an important call. Make yourself comfortable while I take this in the other room.” Raven spoke as she headed into an adjoining room. Yang sighed and walked to look out the window. She hoped this visit didn’t last too long. She needed to check in with her team, and make sure Ruby and Blake got home safely.

She turned around and glanced at her mother’s desk. She did a double take when she saw the computer was still on. Her eyes narrowed as she saw it was a map of the city. There were numerous locations marked with a small gold bird.  
“Fuck me,” Yang swore. Her mother had every single location the Golden Phoenix currently used for its meetings marked on the map. Upon further inspection she saw a small black horse that was the current headquarters of the Black Knights. Of course her mother somehow knew about her group. If all that wasn’t already enough the most interesting thing on the map was the numerous locations marked with the red White Fang logo.  
“Son of a bitch.” Yang hurriedly whipped out her scroll and snapped a photo of the screen before making her way to the bar to fix herself a drink.  
“I wouldn’t mind one of those,” her mother spoke as she reentered the room.  
“Straight or on the rocks?”  
“On the rocks.”  
Yang fixed her drink then joined her in front of the fireplace.

“What did you want to speak with me about?”  
“Do I need a reason to want to see my daughter?”  
“Usually,” Yang shrugged and took a sip of her whiskey.  
“Well if you willingly came to see me on your own I wouldn’t have to send Neo to fetch you so often.”  
“Yeah, well, we aren’t exactly close mother.”  
“I’m trying to make up for that. Everything I have could be yours if only you were willing.”  
“I’m not like you. I can’t kill just because.”  
“And what do you plan to do when you finally face Adam? Hug it out? He will kill you and your little girlfriend if he can.”  
Yang struggled to keep her anger reigned in. She set her drink down slowly on the table, which was a lot less satisfying than chucking it across the room. When she met her mother’s eyes, she knew at that moment their colors matched.  
“I will do _whatever_ I have to do, to keep Blake safe.”  
“And if Blake joined the clan what would you do then?”  
Yang laughed. “Blake would never join. She’s not a killer.”  
“You’d be surprised what one would do to keep someone they loved safe.”  
“Mother, if anyone so much as threatens her or her family, and I trace them back to you, don’t think I won’t come after you just because we’re family.”

Raven smiled. “Threats? You are my daughter after all, but don’t worry your girl and her family are safe from me especially since I know of the Knights you command and hear they are a force to be reckoned with. Well trained, dare I say better than even most under my command. Backed by unlimited wealth, and powerful. Spread out all over the world and all of them loyal to you almost to a fault.”  
“If you know that much then my Knights aren’t following all the rules I’ve laid out for them.”  
“They are. Those I’ve discovered to be Knights won’t whisper a word. I’ve only discovered what I have due to you.”  
“Me? Are you having me followed?”  
“In a sense. Once I figured out where your headquarters was located it wasn’t hard to determine who some of your Knights are by the comings and goings of your group. Though of the exact amount you command I’ve no clue since most tend to enter and leave through another entry point I haven’t yet discovered. Do you know what you could do with the power you wield especially if we combined forces?”  
Yang shook her head. “That is never going to happen. You crave power and money, all I want is to protect the people I care about.”  
“And once this threat of the White Fang has passed what will you do then?”  
“You should know better than most anyone that there are always more threats. Now is there something you actually wanted from me or can I go?”  
Raven sighed setting down her own drink. “I really did just want to see you Yang, whether you believe it or not. I do hope that once this business with Adam is concluded, you will still have a need to see me.”  
“I guess we’ll both see.”  
Raven nodded and stood. “I’ll have the car brought around for you.”

As soon as she was in the car she pulled out her scroll and stared at it. Neo had given her this scroll and it had to be the source. How much it was tracking was the tricky part and far beyond her capabilities. Was it just her location or was her mother also able to see all messages and listen in on calls? She decided she had to risk it as she hit the dial button for Weiss.

“Yang, seriously, I’m fucking tired. In case you forgot I too was up all night.”  
Yang ignored her. “What’s your 20?”  
Weiss sighed. “Currently trying to sleep in Blake’s guest room.”  
“Get up and meet me at HQ. My ETA is thirty minutes. Weiss?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Initiate Code Black.”  
Weiss bolted upright in bed. She was now fully awake. “Understood.”


	22. Code Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I've updated this! This fic will be wrapping up soon. Maybe 2-3 more chapters to go! I hope you have enjoyed the ride! Thanks for reading.

“Ruby, get up and get dressed. I need to go wake Blake.”  
Ruby grumbled and rolled over. “Five more minutes.”  
“Now honey. Don’t make me shove you out of this bed.”  
Ruby growled and sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “What the fuck babe. I’m tired.”  
“It doesn’t matter. Get up and get dressed. The Captain issued an order and we have to go.”  
Ruby’s eyes sharpened. “What order?”  
“She initiated Code Black.”  
“No way!” Ruby’s eyes widened in shock then her brows creased in confusion. “What’s Code Black?”  
Weiss rolled her eyes and released a heartfelt sigh. “Just get up and get ready. I’m going to go wake Blake and I’ll explain on the way.”

“Alright Weiss, we are in the car, mostly awake, now spill. What’s Code Black?” Blake grumbled from the backseat as she tried to stifle a yawn.  
“Code Black is an order that can only be issued by the Captain. It calls all Knights, that currently aren’t on priority missions, back to Camelot.”  
“You mean HQ.”  
“Yes. All Knights have 24 hours to return.”  
“So, we get to meet the rest of the Knights?” Ruby said excitedly as she bounced in her seat.  
“All that aren’t on priority missions, yes.”  
“How many Knights are there exactly?”  
“Full fledged Knights? Thirty-three.”  
“Full-fledged?”  
“Yes, there are some that aren’t Knights that we work with called squires and there are others who are currently going through their own trial missions.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Knights that hold the rank of Sergeant like Loxley are able to hold their own trials with the approval of the Captain. The Captain if she is unable to watch the trials in person, she will watch the videos of the trials since she of course has final say on any who become Knights.”  
Blake’s brown furrowed in concern. “Gods, no wonder she never sleeps. She always has so much on her plate.”  
“You don’t know the half of what is required of her. Ilia and I try to take on as many of the duties as she allows, which honestly, I wish she’d give us more. At least with her graduating soon that will be once less thing she’ll have to worry about.” Weiss looked down at the incoming message on her phone.

**Ilia:** Upon arrival immediately head up to the conference room on our level. Bring Luna and BF with you.

**Weiss:** Understood. Pulling up now.

As soon as they arrived Blake could feel a palpable energy of excitement flowing through the building as Knights she had never seen before greeted each other. They were ushered directly into the elevator then led to a conference room. Something big was happening. Her woman stood in serious conversation with Ilia and Pyrrah while maps, diagrams, and blueprints were scattered all over the huge table that took up most of the room. Yang looked up and their eyes met before Yang’s gaze shifted to Weiss’s.

“What’s going on Captain?” Weiss asked.  
Yang looked at her then spoke. “Seraph.”  
Pyrrah nodded and moved forward. She picked up a notepad and scribbled something on it before holding it up for them to read.

_**Electronic devices could be compromised.** _   
_**Place all electronics inside box.** _   
_**Ruby grab box and follow me.** _

After Ruby had followed Pyrrah out Yang spoke again.  
“Have a seat you two.”  
“Are you going to tell us what’s going on?” Weiss asked again.  
“While I was with Raven, I came across a map of the city on her computer,” Yang placed a photo in front of them.  
“It shows the locations of our headquarters, every Golden Phoenix building we use for meetings and these,” she pointed.  
Blake looked up and met her eyes. “White Fang hideouts?”  
“Exactly. I have sent out scouts to the five locations marked to make sure this information in legit. We should hear from them soon, but if Raven knows I saw we are working on borrowed time.”  
“What do you mean?” Blake asked.  
Weiss turned to Blake and answered. “We have been working on a theory for a while. Every time we act upon information given to us by Raven concerning the White Fang it turns out we either just miss them or the gang is in the process of moving locations. Adam is never at any of them.”  
“You think she’s warning them?”  
Yang nodded.  
“Why?”  
“Because if we never catch him then I will continue to need her, and she can continue to “train” me.”  
“That is so fucked up,” Blake spat angrily.  
“Tell me about it. I think she’s also playing both sides though, which explains why we’ve lost two locations.”  
“So, we need to act fast in case your mother knows you saw otherwise she could warn them to move?” Blake asked.  
“Exactly. Kitten, I need you to look over the map and tell me which location you think Adam would be at. You know him better than anyone.”  
Blake winced then nodded.

“How did she get all our information? Do you think a Knight betrayed us?” Weiss asked.  
Yang sighed. “No. I’m pretty sure my scroll, the one Neo gave me, is the source, but it’s above my tech savvy to know for sure. That’s why I had all electronics taken out in case she somehow managed to corrupt more than just mine. Rubes is a whiz with electronics so she can look them over and let us know, but I’m almost certain it was just mine.”  
“Which is honestly more than enough. You, as our leader, travel everywhere related to both the Black Knights and Golden Phoenix.”  
“Exactly. I should have known she’d try something like this. I should have had Rubes run a scan on the scroll the minute Neo handed it to me, but it’s too late for that now.”  
“Yang don’t beat yourself about it. Ruby didn’t know about us then. How would you have explained it to her if she did find something? You’re a horrible liar,” Weiss chuckled.  
“I am not!”  
“Are too, but it’s not a bad thing.”  
“What’s done is done. We just have to move on from here and be smarter in the future.”  
“I agree. Maybe weekly sweeps on all electronics and buildings?”  
“That’s what Ilia suggested.”  
Ilia nodded. “Maybe Ruby can design us an early warning system of detection too. I’ll talk with her about it later.

“That aside, we have five locations. Once all the Knights arrive and if the scouts come back with good enough intel verifying White Fang, we’ll hit all the locations at once. One massive operation that will hopefully break the White Fang for good. We strike with four teams of five led by Ilia, Pyrrah, Robyn, and Saber. We’ll adjust accordingly depending on how many White Fang members are in each location. We’ll be outnumbered but we have the advantage of surprise plus our people are just fucking better. Blakey, which ever location you think Adam is at is the one our team will hit.”  
“What if I’m wrong?”  
“You won’t be, but if by chance you are, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. Once you’ve decided on a location, I’d go over your weapons to make sure they’re ready to go, then try to get some sleep.”  
“What about you?”  
Yang smiled. “No rest for the wicked. There’s too much to do. Which reminds me, Ills, Weiss, make sure you guys get a few hours of shut eye, but rotate. I need one of you with me at all times.”  
They both nodded.  
“You can feel it can’t you?” Weiss spoke. “It’s getting close to the end.”  
“Yeah, I can feel it,” Yang nodded. “And I’m going to make fucking sure we come out on top.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second time posting on here and I'm still trying to figure out how to work everything. So I'm sorry if things appear wonky.


End file.
